Auserwählte
by kanari shinobu
Summary: Las cosas se ponen complicadas cuando descubres que eres el elegido para portar al heredero del "Príncipe de las Tinieblas". Dios, el Diablo y sus secuaces existen, pero no son lo que parecen. Pobre Naruto, nadie parece recordar que es un chico. SasuNaru. MPreg. AU. Si es sensible a temas religiosos, absténgase(?)
1. Besuch

Holi holi~

Este también es de los que quedaron a la mitad, así que pretendo continuarlo, porque releyendolo recordé que camino pensaba tomar con la historia c:

Y esto era un mpreg, me dará un poco de dolor de cabeza xD

Así que sin más dilación el fic~

**Verletzungen:** No, nada es mío salvo la idea. Ya se saben todas esta cosa.

******Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf****:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-MPreg

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel I:** Besuch

Varios niños que no superaban los siete años se encontraban en su habitual salón de clases, acomodados en sus sillitas de colores formando un círculo alrededor de la profesora: una mujer alta de rostro dulce pero mirada severa. En ese mismo instante ella pretendía contarles una historia.

-lo siguiente que les voy a relatar no es un cuento, si no que es una historia real- un murmullo de agitada emoción se expandió por el saloncito de colores.- y les enseñará porque deben ser buenos y obedientes. ¿Pondrán atención?

Todos los niños asintieron y se enderezaron en sus asientos, esperando con ansias el principio de la historia.

-Hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que ni siquiera existía la vida en este planeta

-¿y habían dinosaurios?.- preguntó uno de los pequeños

-no, Hiro, aun no existía nada, ni el mundo. En ese entonces solo existía Dios y sus ángeles. Había cientos de ángeles, arcángeles, principados, virtudes, querubines, tronos y serafines, pero a pesar haber tantos, ninguno podía hacerle compañía a Dios pues todos tenían asignados diferentes misiones

-¿Qué hacían? Si usted dijo que no había nada…- preguntó uno de los muchachitos.

Fue ignorado olímpicamente por la profesora

-por esta razón Dios decidió crear a un ángel más, a uno bello, fuerte y brillante, que fuera capaz de acompañarle siempre; le llamó Luzbel, que significa "Hermosa Luz".

Por el tono de voz usado por la profesora, los niños comprendieron que se trataba de una parte importante de la historia y prestaron más atención, sobre todo un pequeñín que se encontraba casi frente a la profesora, era fácil reconocerlo por su inusual cabello rubio y expresivos ojos azules.

-lo que jamás previo Dios.- continuó la mujer con aire teatral-. Es que su más preciosa creación se corrompería de tal forma. Aquel ángel quiso ser igual al creador, adquirir su mismo conocimiento y poder, se oponía a los planes de él y estaba del lado de los humanos que recién estaban naciendo. Por supuesto que la rebelión no gustó a Dios y mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de que Luzbel tenía seguidores, de aquí en adelante pasó a ser llamado Lucifer, el príncipe de los ángeles rebelados.

Lucifer continuaba ganando traidores al cielo por lo que Dios decidió enfrentarlo enviando a uno de sus arcángeles, Miguel, quien con su ejército expulsó a todos los rebeldes del cielo.

Los niños abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y algunos asustados. Quizás no fuera una historia apropiada para un jardín de infantes.

-pero no se asusten. Dios ganó la batalla y envió a Lucifer y sus seguidores al inframundo, donde estarán sepultados y encerrados por la eternidad, sufriendo por haber sido desobedientes a las leyes de Dios. Y ahí Lucifer adquirió un nuevo nombre, Satán, el adversario.

La sala quedó en completó silencio, salvo por unos sollozos que se escuchaban atrás. Todos se voltearon a mirar al niño que lloraba.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa?.- la profesora lo miró sin entender

-es que… él.- brillantes lágrimas bajaban por su carita, las cuales trataba inútilmente de detener con sus manitas pequeñas.

-ya….- se acercó hasta el pupitre del menor.- si Dios fue quien ganó

-pero… pero Luzbel no… y ahora está sufriendo

-se lo merecía.- dijo la maestra acariciando la rubia cabecita, intentando calmarlo.

-pero no hizo… nada malo.- hipó, recibiendo un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.  
>-clara que si hizo algo malo, desobedeció a Dios, si no lo hubiera hecho, él no lo habría sido exiliado. Ahora vete a lavar esa cara<p>

El niñito salió de la sala encaminándose a los lavabos. Aun se lamentaba, pero ya no lloraba tanto

-pobre Lucifer

xXx 10 años después xXx

Un bostezo involuntario bostezo escapó de sus labios y se acomodó mejor en la silla. En ese momento estaba atento a cualquier cosa menos a lo que hablaba el profesor; estiró las piernas tanto que chocaron con la silla del pupitre de más adelante. Miró la pizarra y no supo que eran esos signos y letras, pero ya más tarde se las arreglaría para saber de que diablos se trataba la clase.

Naruto se revolvió su cabello, igual de rubio que antaño. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar, más bien a trazar líneas finas sin sentido alguno. Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir de allí, la escuela era _tan_ aburrida; por suerte ya estaba en el último año, así que solo debía soportar un par de meses más y sería libre, tenía pensado darse un año sabático y luego…

-¿Qué haces?

-nada.- ni siquiera se limitó a mirar quien le estaba hablando

-¿de quién es ese rostro?

-¿Cuál rostro?

-ese que dibujaste ahí.- su compañero le apuntó la hoja llena de líneas

-Sai, debes de estar borracho porque yo no… .- se fijó en el papel y entre tanta línea descubrió que si había un rostro que estaba sonriendo de forma burlona

-¿lo viste?

-sí, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo

-¡ya! Ahora dibujas por inercia, ni yo lo hago

-a lo mejor. Uno nunca sabe

-¡ustedes dos! Cállense si no quieren ir afuera.- les gritó el profesor indignado.

Se encogieron de hombros, sin preocuparse, al fin y al cabo siempre los retaban por algo. Naruto contempló el dibujo un poco más antes de guardarlo.

Luego, apoyó el rostro contra su mano, aun podía dormir lo que le quedaba de clases

xXx

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no había nadie

-demonios ¿ya es hora del receso?.- masculló restregándose los ojos.

Bostezó ampliamente y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa otra vez. Si tenía suerte podía dormir los minutos que quedaban hasta la próxima clase.

-que tarde más lenta…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo cuando sintió una brisa fría darle en el cuello, asustándolo también porque había parecido un… ¿beso?

Sacudió la cabeza, algo atontado; otra vez estaba pensando en estupideces, como la vez que despertó alterado porque sintió que lo acariciaban.

Suspiró antes de tomar su móvil para ver la hora, en cinco minutos más se habría acabado el receso y tendría que…

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso dando paso a dos de sus amigos que se besaban y tocaban como desesperados

-¡hey! Que hay humanos aquí

-hola.- le saludó el pelirrojo apartándose un poco de su pareja

-¿que tal, Gaara?

-bien, ya fui por lo exámenes, los pasé todos

-¿y estás celebrándolo con Sai?

-algo así.- respondió el recién mencionado aferrándose más a la cintura del otro

-pues les contaré que le quedan poco menos de dos minutos para que llegue el resto

-ah, lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-pensé que saldrías al recreo, por eso no te desperté. Las clases se acabaron por hoy, la profe de inglés está con licencia y el de historia anda desaparecido desde la semana pasada.

-genial, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Naruto, hoy es viernes.- le recordó Gaara

-bueno.- se sintió más confundido.- entonces, nos vemos en la noche. Me esperan antes de entrar

-hasta más tarde, despistado

Tomó sus cosas y aseguró bien la puerta del salón al salir, para darles intimidad a sus amigos.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela para irse a su casa, suspiró molesto al notar la mirada de varios alumnos que deambulaban por allí en ese momento.

Naruto podía considerarse medianamente popular pues era conocido por media población estudiantil por el pequeño escándalo en la clase religión cuando apenas tenía siete años y también por su aspecto de chico malo y rebelde, aunque tenía una cara de niño bueno que dificultaba el creer en los rumores acerca de él. En aspectos académicos sus notas no eran ni buenas sin malas, era uno más del montón con posibilidades de estudiar algo en un instituto o universidad local. Tenía un grupo pequeño de amigos: Sai, Gaara, Sakura y Neji, con ellos compartía en los recesos e iban todos los viernes por la noche a un local llamado _7º Hell_, a pasar el estrés de la semana (menor de edad y todo, consiguió tener freepass) y si estaba de ánimos allí podía hacer de dj o dancer, el resto del fin d e semana se la pasaba con sus mascotas o afanado en la lectura de algún libro ocultista o de terror; si necesitaba estudiar lo hacía el día antes del examen.

Naruto era huérfano y no vivía con tutor, a los quince se las había ingeniado para demostrar que era autosuficiente y podía cuidar de si mismo.

Esa era su vida, medianamente normal.

Al llegar a su casa se tendió en el sofá e inmediatamente se le acercó un gato completamente negro a excepción de sus patitas que eran blancas.

-Hola, Lilith.- le acarició la cabecita, la gata ronroneó satisfecha y en, menos de un segundo aparecieron sus otros gatos, todos negros que se diferenciaban en las manchitas blancas que estaban en distintas partes de su cuerpo.- hola Astarté, Baal, Belial… ¿Astaroth?… aquí estás mi gatito precioso.- por tuno iba acariciando la barbilla o la cabecita de sus animalitos, hasta que un ladrido llamó su atención.- Cerberus, no te pongas celoso.- se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta que daba al patio y un hermoso perro, tan negro como sus gatos se le echó encima.- ¿cuidaste bien la casa y de Belcebú?.- por toda respuesta el perro le lamió la cara, Naruto le rascó la orejas feliz.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió algo rozarse contra su pierna

-mira, aquí estás, Belcebú.- cogió a una enorme iguana en brazos.- ¿acabaste con la plaga de moscas?.- la iguana apoyó una de sus patas en el rostro de su amo.- supongo que si, vamos ver a Lucifer ahora

Salió al patio seguido de todos sus animales, y allí en una jaula de enormes proporciones habitaba un cuervo. Naruto dejó la iguana en el piso y abrió la jaula par sacar a su extraña y última mascota

-Lucifer.- el ave se posó en su antebrazo y se quedó quieto.- y pensaban que no te podría tener como mascota.- con suavidad pasó la punta de sus dedos por el plumaje del animal

Aquella ave jamás se le había escapado y le había dañado. Aunque sus mascotas eran algo celosas, sobre todo de sus amigos. Lucifer casi había arrancado los ojos de Gaara y de Neji, Cerberus mordía a Sakura cada vez que se le acercaba, lo mismo Cerberus con Sai y ninguno había tocado a sus gatos y había salido ileso.

Le dio de comer a todos sus animales; después de eso le tocaba a él, así que comió un almuerzo ligero y se fue a recostar al patio para terminar el último tomo del Necronomicon que le quedaba pendiente. Era la cuarta vez que lo leía, pero siempre lo alegraba, de una forma extraña, pero lo alegraba.

Aun tenía tiempo de sobra antes de las nueve.

xXx

Ya eran pasadas las nueve cuando estaba camino del 7º Hell. Ese día no había hecho una gran producción en su vestimenta: camisa estilo levita, pantalón de tela y unas botas hasta la rodilla llena de hebillas, todo de color negro.

-hola Naru.- Sakura, su única amiga ya estaba allí con un vestido completamente blanco ajustado a la cintura por un corset violeta a juego con la multitud de perlitas enredadas en su cabello rosado.

Naruto apenas alzó la mano para saludarla y se apoyó contra un poste de luz.

-no te ves muy animado

-es que siento que va a pasar algo importante

Desde que salió de su casa tuvo un presentimiento extraño. Una corazonada, o una señal del destino habría dicho Neji. No sabía a qué venía, pero mientras terminaba de atarse las botas la idea se le había metido en la cabeza

-puede… esta noche pretendo conseguir novio.- Sakura soltó una sonrisita de circunstancias.

-tal vez lo consigas. Mira allí viene Neji

-¿crees que sería buena idea seducir a Neji?

-nah, parece que esta en plan de conquista con una chica de su clase

-¿de verdad?.- Naruto asintió.- vale, mejor lo intento allá adentro

-mmm.- el rubio seguía pensando en lo que le rondaba en sus pensamientos: algo iba pasar, algo grande.

-Buenas noches, chicos.- saludó Neji dando una reverencia. Iba con una pulcra sotana negra de la cual asomaban mangas llenas de encaje blanco. Era uno de los chicos más elegantes y lleno de modales que habían conocido..

-hola

-llamó Sai y dijo que se iban a retrasar. Que entráramos sin ellos

El guardia en la entrada los saludó como si fueran viejos amigos y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarles si eran mayores de edad (bendito_ freepass_). Adentro la música resonaba fuerte bajo el manto de luz roja que cubría la gente que bailaba; saludaron a unos cuantos por el camino, pero sin quedarse a conversar, sino que los tres pasaron de inmediato a la barra y tomaron asiento

-hey ¿lo de siempre? O esta vez se comportaran como los menores que son

-hola Kiba.- saludó Sakura al barman.- no, me dijeron que estabas preparando algo con mango… y me gustaría probar

-yo también lo quiero probar

-¡Sai, Gaara! pensé que ya no llegaban

-cuando no estemos aquí un viernes… es porque se acaba el mundo. No veo mi mango por ninguna parte

-ok, mango y que más

-un bloody mary

-otro de esos

-y tu, Naruto

-agua mineral

-¿agua?.- preguntaron todos a la vez, si bien el rubio no era aficionado al alcohol, nunca había pedido solo agua

-¿te sientes bien?.- Gaara apoyó su mano en la frente

-si, no se me antoja nada mas

-vale, dos mango, dos bloody y agua.- Kiba pronunció eso último aun incrédulo

-hoy Lee nos ganó la mesa.- comentó Sai.- los gemelos esos están de dancer… ¿Qué hacemos?

-no se ustedes, pero yo voy a buscar pareja.- exclamó Sakura acomodándose mejor en la silla

-¿para la semana?

-en lo posible. ¿Me ayudan?

-¿a votación del público?.- preguntó Sai

-¿chica o chico?.- siguió Neji

-¿mayor o menor?.- dijo Gaara mientras recibía su bebida

-ustedes me dicen si es guapo, que sea chico y más o menos de mi edad

-vale, mira allá hay uno

-ah, y que no sea cyber.- comentó mirando al que había propuesto Naruto

Pasaron un par de horas y Sakura había rechazado a otros once con argumentos como es muy bajo, muy gordito, muy nuevo en el local o similares. A esas alturas Sai y Gaara se habían perdido por ahí, Neji ya estaba de vuelta después de haberse ido a bailar y simplemente Naruto no estaba de ánimos.

-pues deberías decidirte por alguno

-¿Qué tal ese que viene hacia acá?

-es perfecto

Un joven de unos diecinueve o veinte años, vestido de impecable negro, piel pálida, ojos rasgados profundos y oscuros, cabello azabache y porte de supermodelo se les acercaba

-buenas noches.- saludó usando un tono profundamente seductor

-hola.- dijo Sakura dejando su bebida a un lado.- ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

El misterioso chico los miró a los tres y una semisonrisa curvó sus labios

-no gracias. Creo que los confundí

-no importa, puedes… -se quedó callada cuando vio que el chico se iba, ignorándola por completo

-bueno Sakura, creo que fue el ultimo y…

-vamos a bailar

Frustrada como estaba arrastró a Naruto hasta el centro de la pista de baile, mezclándose con los otros chicos, y sin importar que el rubio no estuviera con el mejor de los ánimos comenzó a bailar con soltura.

xXx

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando llegó a su casa. Entró con cuidado para no alertar a Cerberus.

Abrió la puerta despacio y avanzó a tientas por la oscuridad hasta el living, conocía bien su casa pero el venir cansado y con sueño no ayudaba mucho con eso de la orientación.

No veía nada, salvo los reflejos dorados en ojos brillantes de sus gatos y oía su ronroneo, seguramente se habían despertado con el sonido de la llave… el graznido de su cuervo le obligó a encender la luz, pues Naruto estaba seguro de que lo había dejado en el patio.

Movió el interruptor y pegó semejante grito al ver la extraña escena sobre su sofá:

Belcebú reposaba medio cuerpo sobre la pierna de un extraño, Cerberus estaba echado a sus pies, sus gatos restregaban con cariño sus cabecitas contra el regazo de ese éste, y Lucifer estaba sobre su mano recibiendo caricias sobre su plumaje.

Si bien todo eso era demasiado chocante, lejos, lo más extraño de todo es que ese tipo sentado en su sofá era el mismo que se les había acercado el en _7º Hell_

-bienvenido, Naruto.- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa

Wird fortsetzen...

Para quienes ya se vieron enfrentados a esto, ya saben de quien se trata, pero para los que no: sorpresa en el próximo capítulo.

También incluí correcciones en la redacción y un par de cambios por aquí y por allá, pero nada que vaya a alterar el curso de la historia.

Y recordé a una chica con la que hablaba por msn, no recuerdo en este momento su nombre (lo siento), que me decía que no lograba imaginarse a Neji completo, si no que sólo veía sus mangas de encaje xD –eldatorandom-

Nos estamos leyendo pronto c:


	2. Auserwählte

Hola de nuevo~ /o/ segunda parte corregida y con pequeñas ediciones.

Indescriptible

**Verletzungen:** No, nada es mío salvo la idea, me atribuyo la cantidad de disparate que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel II:** Auserwählte

_Ése era el tipo del 7º Hell, estoy completamente seguro. Yo nunca olvidaría una cara y mucho menos una como la suya._

_No sabía qué demonios decirle. Me sorprendió demasiado que estuviese allí y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue preguntarme porque Lucifer no le había sacado un ojo o porque Cerberus no lo mordía… ninguno de mis animalitos parecía reaccionar. Malditos, se estaban comportando demasiado cariñosos con un desconocido_

-¿Quién….?.- _empecé a hablar cuando encontré mi voz, pero estaba demasiada aguda para ser la mía, así que carraspeé y empecé de nuevo_.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué eres?

-no sabía que harías tantas preguntas. Supongo que es parte de tu encanto.-_ se encogió de hombros como si nada y siguió acariciando a Lucifer. _

_Eché a trabajar mi cerebro, pero que fueran cerca de las cinco de la mañana no me estaba ayudando. Sentía que mi cerebro iba a salir de paseo de un momento a otro._

-¿de que hablas? Voy a llamar a la policía.- _le dije en tono amenazante, pero parece que no me escuchó porque sigue tal cual ¿de donde salió este tipo? Y ¿Cómo pudo entrar? Estoy completamente seguro de que dejé todo bien cerrado antes de salir_.- me seguiste a casa.- _fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle; claro, yo a él no lo conocía, ni siquiera lo había visto antes de esta noche en el 7º Hell, y que no me venga con cuentos porque yo conozco a todos los que van y dejan de ir allí._

-para que seguirte si ya sabía donde vivías. Y no estaba en mis planes ver como bailabas con esos amigos tuyos

-¿eres un psicópata?.- _vale, esta soltando conjeturas estúpidas y estaba quedando como un idiota delante de ese tipo, quien quiera que fuese._

-si lo fuera, ¿crees que te respondería?.- _se me quedó mirando fijamente y yo no supe que hacer, ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber oído lo que me dijo. Había algo en él, una sensación extraña que te atraía pero a la vez te obligaba a desconfiar de él, como los payasos del circo_.- ah, porque no eres más como tus mascotas, ellos ya confían en mí

_No tenía para que recordármelo, veía de primera fuente como los que, se supone, son mis mejores amigos y compañía le prestaban más atención a él._

_Puse una mano tras mi cuello, en un gesto por buscar más paciencia. Sentí los músculos demasiado tensos._

-dime quien eres

-no puedo decírtelo directamente, pero puedo darte una pista

-¿Cómo?.-_ ahora si que me perdí completamente, ¿Quién se cree este sujeto?_

_Me mira acomodándose mejor en mi sofá y una sonrisa divertida se extiende por sus labios._

-¿recuerdas cuando tenias siete años?_.- ya, ya sé de donde salió, tiene que ser del instituto, o por lo menos haber salido ya, se ve un poco mayor como para que todavía siga ahí.-_ Cierta clase de religión, tu lloraste por mí. Esa ha sido una gran pista, casi todo tu instituto sabe aquello y aun te molestan

-no bromees con eso.- _genial, lo que me faltaba…_

-no estoy bromeando. Y es curioso que tus mascotas tengan algunos de mis nombres

_De sus nombres, ¿qué? ¿No estará insinuando qué…? En estos años nunca me había topado con un psicópata demente. Supongo que habrá que seguirle el juego hasta que tenga la oportunidad de llamar a la policía._

_-_suponiendo que eres quien crees ser, perdón, que eres quien dices ser ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-vine a cobrar unas cosas y de paso encargar descendencia.- _me miró divertido ¿y ahora qué es lo chistoso?... tengo que acercarme para alcanzar el teléfono y pedir ayuda_

-en cualquier caso yo no he hecho tratos contigo.- _dije dando dos pasos hacia adelante, siguiéndole la corriente_

-eso ya lo sé. Vine por la parte de la descendencia

-me perdí.- _me detuve, mi mente se detuvo a procesar lo que dijo: ¿por la descendencia? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?_

-ya lo creo. Deberías estar gritando que me has visto y rezando por tu alma

-¿debería?_.- ok, este idiota se está pasando de listo ¿alguien como él no debería estar encerrado en un centro psiquiátrico?_

-es lo que hace todo el mundo

-yo no soy todo el mundo

-es por eso que estoy aquí, no muchos tienen tan buen concepto de mí

-es que creo que fueron un poco injustos con, bueno,… contigo.- _seguiré el juego un rato._

-lo ves, eres fantástico. Te necesito

-¿para qué?

-descendencia

-y que demonios pinto yo con tu descendencia

_Esto ya se está pasando de raro. Y no me atrevo a acercarme mucho porque no se que tan peligroso es un loco, pero el teléfono esta justo en la mesita que está al lado del sofá. ¿No puedo tener más mala suerte?_

-¿no se te ocurre?

-la verdad… no

-quiero que concibas un hijo mío para que…

-espera, ¿yo? ¿un hijo? ¿tuyo?.-_ no, no, este tipo no es un loco, de seguro todo esto forma parte de una broma que me está gastando Sai por haberle aventado su mochila por la ventana, claro, por eso pudo entrar porque debe tener la copia de la llave que le di. Está bien, ahora verán como arruino su broma y no podrán reírse de mi._

-si, estas consciente de que me interrumpiste

-pero si yo concibo un hijo para ti, técnicamente no sería un hijo tuyo, sería mío y de quien pudiera ser su madre, además…

-Naruto, creo que no me estás escuchando o que no entiendes el verbo concebir. Estoy diciendo que yo seré el padre, por supuesto, y tú albergarás mi hijo

-¿Cómo?

-que tu albergarás a mi hijo.-_dijo como si se estuviese dirigiendo a un retrasado, aquello me ofendió, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de lo que había dicho… ¿Qué tan lejos seguirán con la bromita? Con la mente retorcida de Sai puede que esté hasta grabando, así que sigámosle a ver si le hace gracia _

-para ahí. No sé si sabrás, pero los humanos varones no podemos embarazarnos, o sea nuestro cuerpo NO sirve para...

-por supuesto que lo sé ¿crees que soy idiota? Los hombres no pueden quedar encinta, no de forma natural

-¿entonces…?

-¿Cómo que entonces? Tú serás quien lleve a mi hijo.- _debo reconocer que este sujeto con sus palabras, su forma de hablar, su mirada y sus gestos… me está dando miedo y creo que la teoría del psicópata maniático está tomando más fuerza. No creo que Sai haya querido hacerme una broma mandando a un enfermo a mi casa._

-oye, ¿me escuchas? ¿Tienes déficit atencional o qué?

-¿y tú estás demente? Vete de mi casa.- _le grité lo más fuerte que pude. Hay que hacerse el valiente o esta cosa puede pasar mayores, además cuento con la ayuda de Cerberus, que aunque ahora se encuentre echado a sus pies es mi perro._- llamaré a la policía

-¿sabes? Deberías agradecer que te haya elegido

-fíjate que no me hace ninguna gracias que un maniático que se cree Lucifer se meta en mi casa y me salga con el disparate de que quiere un hijo

-insisto, deberías ser como tus mascotas

-deja de hacer como si me conocieras.- _me revolví el pelo de pura frustración. Que si no se mueve de mi sofá ¡yo lo mato! Podría alegar defensa personal._

-pero si te conozco

-ya, y ¿Cómo?.- _no, no creo que sea capaz de matarlo, pero sí de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente_.

-¿has escuchado el mito de Perséfone?

-¿eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-que es una situación parecida.- _ok, ok,_ _definitivamente se escapó de un manicomio_

-pues no veo que seas Hades, ¡ni siquiera pareces griego!

-y tu no pareces una bella y virginal princesa

-ni siquiera soy una chica

-ni siquiera eres virgen.- _se que se me abrieron los ojos como plato y sé que me sonrojé hasta la médula. Vale, que eso es un tema delicado y no es que lo sepa todo el mundo; es más, ni mis amigos lo saben, bueno, solo uno lo sabe. _

_Y encima este tipo se ríe ¿Quién se cree que es? Ah, cierto, el cuentito ese del demonio._

-supongo que esta bien entonces.- _le dije después de asimilar un poco las ideas y decidí creer, hipotéticamente, en las paranoias que me estaba contando.-_ y si eres quien dices ser

-lo soy

-¿para que quieres descendencia?

-esa es una pregunta estúpida. ¿Para que lo hacen los comunes mortales?

-para aumentar la especie.-_ si, cerca de las cinco de la mañana ya no hay respuestas lógicas, tal vez el sueño me estaba obligando a creerle lo que me decía_

-no, lo hacen para dejar un testimonio, un legado

-¿tu? ¿Testimonio legado? No se supone que eres inmortal

-no se supone, lo soy. Pero créeme que tantos eones en soledad no le hacen bien a nadie

-entonces, si eres Satán

-en carne y hueso.-_de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y me tomó la mano para plantarle un beso, ¿Cómo le hizo para moverse tan rápido?_.- tu corazón se ha acelerado, ¿tienes miedo?

-no, vale. Oye, en vista que no puedo ayudarte con lo de la descendencia…

-o sea que estabas dispuesto a ayudarme

-¿me escuchaste? Soy chico, lo chicos no se embarazan, sino que embarazan

-ah, eso

-si, eso.- _la verdad: ya no sé qué pensar de esto, puede que me haya quedado dormido y esté soñando y no me he dado ni cuenta._

-parece que de verdad eres idiota, sin embargo, eso se soluciona en el camino.- _un ruido extraño salió del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y no se de donde diablos sacó una cosita que parecía ser un reloj de arena en miniatura_.- ahora me disculparás, pues se me hace tarde, tengo negocios que atender, nos vemos.

-oye…

_Desapareció en medio de un bola de fuego y antes de que esta acabara de autoconsumirse… ¿una bola de fuego? O sea qué… ¡no puede ser!_

-¿pero qué…?.-_ no podía creer lo que había visto. Era imposible, todo eso será imposible. Jamás pasó. Eso no ocurrió. Arghhhh._

_No, solo necesito dormir, o despertar si es que estoy soñando; o definitivamente esto una señal para que no vuelva a beber agua mineral._

_Cuando pude despegar la vista del piso, me fijé en que estaban todos mis traicioneros animalitos ordenados en filita como esperando algo._

-ustedes vayan a dormir

xXx

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando estuve en mis cinco sentidos. Mierda, otra vez me desperté transpirando a causa de "esos" sueños._

-creo que debo estar falto de acción.- _bostecé ampliamente y estiré los brazos lo más que pude, los tenía algo agarrotados por estar durmiendo abrazado a la almohada. Por suerte hoy es sábado_

-buenos días.- _apenas me di cuenta que me atrajeron por la espalda y me inmovilizaron_

-¿Quién es?.- _veamos, no puede ser Gaara por que se quedaría en la casa de Sai, y Neji viajaba a la casa de su abuela; dudo que sea Sakura, a menos que haya cambiado la voz…_

-¿no te acuerdas de mi?.-_ intenté darme vuelta pero no pude, me tenían completamente atrapado_.- he venido a verte

-el demonio_.- y como si me hubiesen dado un piedrazo en la cabeza, recordé esa voz del día anterior._

-así que me recuerdas.- _comenzó a acariciarme por sobre el pijama y ahora si que me sentía completamente despierto porque pude moverme lo suficiente._

-oye, oye… saca tus manos de ahí

-¿no quieres un jueguito previo?

-no quiero nada. Déjame en paz.- _a base de tirones logré salir de la cama y ahí me fijé bien que se trataba del mismo tipo de anoche. Estaba de lo más bien tumbado en mi cama con un brazo tras su cabeza y con la mano libre jugaba con una pluma negra que la hacia rodar entre sus dedos, ahora que podía verlo con más calma le encontré razón a Sakura: era un tipo guapo, pero esa mueca arrogante que tenía en su boca no le favorecía en nada._

-parece que aun estas dormido.- _la pluma que sostenía se quemó sola y quedó flotando un humillo azul en el aire_.- ¿Sabes quien soy?

-¿el… demonio?.- _no se me ocurrió otra forma para llamarle y tampoco tenía un manual que dijese como tratar con el diablo, si había algún honorifico especial o alguna tontería así. _

-si, puede ser. Pero también puedes llamarme Sasuke

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué?

-es mi nombre.- _eso no lo sabía. Será que todavía no despierto. Intenté recordar si había consumido otra cosa a parte de agua el día de ayer y no, nada más que esa botella de agua mineral. Creo que puede ser el ramen instantáneo que me hace tener alucinaciones_

-¿estás despierto?.- _me sobresalté cuando noté que ya estaba frente a mi, tan cerca que casi rozábamos nuestras narices, di dos pasos atrás casi cayéndome_

-oye, tu nombre no era Luzbel, la hermosa luz y toda esa cosa

-ese es el apodo que me dio mamá.- _dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a tomar asiento en mi cama… esperen ¿dijo lo que dijo?_

-¿tienes mamá?

-claro

-¿no te creo Dios?.- _palmeó la cama a un lado para que me fuera a sentar con él. La curiosidad me venció así que lo hice_

-no, ese idiota no es capaz de crear nada

-¿Quién es tu mamá?

-un ser incorpóreo llamado Agua

-¿agua? ¿H20 y esas cosas?

-no, agua, fuente de vida, mi padre es Éter

-no me esperaba algo así.- _susurré evitando mirarlo… es que bueno, da un poco de miedo si sabemos quién es, aunque todavía me quedan un par de dudas, me muero por preguntar _

-supongo que te sorprendería saber que a ese que llaman Dios es mi hermano.- _ahora si que me volteé a mirarlo incrédulo_.-se llama Itachi y es un bastardo

-o sea que todo eso que está en la Biblia es mentira. ¿Por qué dices que es un bastardo?

-porque pidió compañía, mis padres me crearon, nos peleamos y quiso que me desaparecieran, pero ellos no querían, así que mis padres me dieron otro hogar

-el infierno

-si, el infierno. La historia de todas las familias.- _movió la mano como quitándole importancia. Diablos, cuando le cuente esto a los chicos... pero si se los cuento no me van a creer_.- Mi hermano se quedo en el cielo con su tropa de idiotas

-vaya.- _ahh, tengo un montón de preguntas, no sé si me deje hacerlas todas… y… y… esto es demasiado increíble ¡estoy conversando con el Demonio!.-_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-no tengo ni la más mínima idea

-y porque luces así

-¿Así como?.- _me miró como si le hubiese hecho la pregunta más tonta de la vida, pero no me importó. Mi prioridad es el conocimiento._

-así tan… joven

-es mi verdadera forma.- _sonrió deslumbrante y me sentí extraño, como que con solo esa sonrisa me mostró que no era humano_.- También puedo tomar o copiar otras. ¿Sabes? eres muy guapo. Nuestros hijos serán preciosos

-sobre ese tema… _.- o sea que si iba en serio con eso. No sé cómo no me ha dado un infarto aún. Pero por lo mismo creo que…_

-dime

-¿no podrías buscar a otra persona?.- _no logro imaginar porque yo soy un chico, parece que de verdad no entiende que los chicos no pueden embarazarse y, de verdad, no es algo que me gustaría averiguar, siempre puede escoger a alguien más_

-no, tu tienes muy buenos genes

-pero hay personas mejores que yo, podrías buscar a una chica linda, tierna e inteligente. Creo que también puedo presentarte a varias que estarían dispuestas a ser la madre del hijo de demonio

-pero ahí no hay diversión.- _¿Por qué más que intento darle vueltas al asunto siento que no es lo que esperaba del señor de la oscuridad? Si, he hecho un montón ouijas, invocaciones de demonios, transferencias, rituales e incluso he visto seres del otro mundo, pero esto se sale completamente de los patrones conocidos. Ya no se que decirle para que desista. _

-entonces una chica tímida y reservada estaría bien, conozco a una chica que se llama Hinata, sería ideal para lo que buscas

-no podría

-¿por qué?.- _¿cual es la probabilidad que entre más de seis mil millones de humanos me eligieran a mi para algo como esto?_

-Death

-¿Quién?

_Apenas y me di cuenta como una especie de tajo dimensional o no se como llamarle a eso de que se haga una apertura de la nada frente a nosotros. Yo me quedé pasmado contemplando eso y más aún cuando una chica rubia de ojos azules, sumamente pálida y delgada, vestida como una lolita ¡salió de allí! Salió de allí adentro como si nada. Sé que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas: lo que acababa de ver era físicamente imposible _

-buenos días Sasuke-sama y acompañante

-buenos días.- _se dirigió a la chica_ _que sonreía ampliamente_.- Ino, el es Uzumaki Naruto.- _¿Cuándo le dije como me llamaba?.-_ Naruto, ella es Ino, mejor conocida como la Parca o Death, como prefiere que la llamen

-un gusto Naruto-kun. ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

.- _logré decir apenas, pero la chica no me prestó ni la más mínima atención._

-Hyuuga Hinata.- _tampoco le dije el apellido de Hinata ¿lo sabe todo?_

-¿Hyuuga?- _de un bolsito en forma de ataúd que pendía de uno de sus hombros extrajo una pequeña libreta rosa de algún material afelpado_.- Hyuuga Hinata, buena chica, comportamiento intachable, le quedan tres meses, cinco días, siete horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y once segundos. Pierde la vida en un accidente de motocicleta junto a su primo y novio, Hyuuga Neji

-¿Eh?

-Sasuke-sama, ¿está bien que un humano sepa esto?

-solo él, es mi futuro esposo.- _¿su futuro qué…? ¡Encima el demonio es gay! Sentí que me pasó una mano por los hombros para acercarme a él_

-oh, ya es la hora. Felicidades Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama. Esto es fantástico, me pone muy contenta que por fin lo haya encontrado. Si me lo permite, debo retirarme

-adelante

-que tengan un buen día

_Y sin más desapareció junto con el "tajo dimensional" yo estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para reclamarle por lo que había dicho. Además dijo que Neji y Hinata van a morir…_

-lo ves, por eso no puedo elegirla a ella. Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿me dices que se van a morir mis amigos y me preguntas que me pasa?

_Una parte de mi se negó a creer todo lo que había escuchado esta mañana. En mi cabeza todo se reducía a posibilidades, estadísticas y todas esas cosas que había aprendido en clases. ¿De verdad está ocurriendo esto? Me pellizque el brazo tratando de dilucidar mi posición, pero estaba despierto, muy despierto. Mis amigos no pueden morir así, no tan fácil, no tan… ¡Rayos!_

-deberías habituarte.- _ya, está bien que sea quien es, o quien crea ser, ¿pero es necesario que hable así?_

-¿Cómo quieres que me acostumbre?, estamos hablando de mis amigos, de sus vidas.- _me quedé callado esperando que respondiera algo pero no lo hizo, así que continué yo, estaba decido a hablar lo más sarcásticamente que pudiera.-_ y ¿qué debo hacer cuando m digas que yo voy a morir?

-si estas conmigo no pasara. Por eso ahora, tiene que elegir

Wird fortsetzen…

Yei~ un aplauso a quienes le apuntaron quien era el invitado sorpresa en la casa de Naruto, sin haber leído la historia antes.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer esto. Un gusto escribir/reescribir para ustedes. Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz como una lombriz (?) Logran que quiera actualizar más rápido, pero la vida se interpone en esto.

Saluditos, y espero leerlos pronto.


	3. Dämon gegen Götze I

Hola, hola~ día de actualización o/ muchas gracias por pasarse a leer esto c:

**Verletzungen:** ya saben de quien es todo esto, yo solo me atribuyo la cantidad de paranoias que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel III:** Dämon gegen Götze I

_-_ y ¿qué debo hacer cuando me digas que yo voy a morir?

-si estas conmigo no pasara. Por eso ahora, tienes que elegir

Un millón de ideas por segundo pasaron por la cabeza del rubio. _Necesitaba_ preguntar.

-¿no voy a morir? ¿Por qué?.- Naruto se paró de un salto y se ubicó frente al demonio, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad tan maravillosa.

-es obvio que si vives como humano, para mi significaría lo mismo que unos cuantos minutos para ti.- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Naruto sólo atinaba a negar con la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando por fin las palabras llegaron a la casilla del entendimiento, preguntó:

-¿seré inmortal?

-creo que eso estaba claro.- Sasuke le miró como si estuviese viendo a un niño de kinder que aún no comprende las letras.- Tu inmortalidad estaría confirmada cuando quedes en estado

-¡pero si vivo tanto me voy a arrugar!- bien, parecía que el rubito aun no captaba la idea.

-idiota, conservarías tu aspecto. ¿De qué me sirve que parezcas una ciruela pasa?

Parecía que el demonio iba a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento, lo que no sería algo bueno para nadie.

-¿seré como un vampiro?

-si, pero con una dieta absolutamente normal. Además, si aceptaras, tendrías lo que quisieras, podrías ir y venir al lugar que se te antoje, tal vez te otorguen algún don después de un par de años, una salud excelente y por supuesto, un buen futuro garantizado ¿te gusta la idea?

-no

-¿no?.- Sasuke se volteó a verlo incrédulo, ¿Qué clase de humano era? ¿Uno idiota?

-por supuesto que no. Después de un tiempo me aburriría. No tendría algo que quisiera hacer pues ya lo habría hecho todo y tampoco nada que pedir porque ya lo tendría. Y puede que adquiera tanto conocimiento que ya nada me sorprenda

Desde hace mucho tiempo que el demonio no había sentido la necesidad de torturar a alguien que lo sacara de sus casillas tan rápido. Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento y todo el mal humor se esfumó. Ya eran muchos milenios de práctica para controlar su ira.

-los humanos son interesantes. Pero puedo decirte con seguridad que no es como tú piensas; creo haberte dicho que llevo mucho tiempo existiendo y no me he aburrido, siempre hay algo que hacer

-pero dijiste que estabas harto de estar solo

-He estado acompañado por cientos de miles de criaturas.- se levantó y se ubicó frente a Naruto, que instantáneamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.- cuando me refiero a solo, me refiero a no tener pareja. Y tú no estarás solo, si es lo que te preocupa

La boca del rubio se abrió por la impresión.

-¿eso es una forma de pedirme que sea tu pareja?.- vio que el demonio se encogía de hombros, como dándole a escoger la respuesta.- oye, pero apenas te conozco… y ni siquiera siento algo por ti

Tal vez las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido, en el extremo apresurado. Sasuke había hablado que el tiempo corría diferente para él, pero ¿a ese extremo de diferente?. Se habían visto por primera vez ayer y ya quería un hijo, y dónde quedaba la conquista, los mensajitos amorosos, los malos entendidos, el romanticismo, pero claro, era el diablo. Un segundo, acaso ¿aun estaba soñando?

-tu corazón se acelera y tu respiración se agita cuando te toco. Tu cuerpo reacciona por completo cuando te acaricio y tus mejillas se arrebolan solo cuando te miro

Naruto estuvo tentando a preguntarle cuando fue la última vez que habló con un mortal, pero se detuvo.

-eso es solamente físico. Me refiero a lo emocional.

¿Cómo le explicaba eso a ese ser sobrenatural que parecía que quería todo para ayer?

-bueno punto, creo que tendré que esperar a que me quieras

-¡argh! Señor demonio

-Sasuke.- le corrigió

-Sasuke.- se jaló los cabellos rubios, desesperado; era obvio que debía estar soñando, ¿desde cuándo el demonio era así? Era tan sarcástico, irónico e incluso parecía que fuese estúpido. La situación era demasiado surrealista como para que fuese cierta.- parece que no sabes como funcionan las relaciones sentimentales. No es llegar a la casa de alguien pidiéndole tener un hijo

-según tengo entendido, tu nunca has tenido pareja estable

-¿Cómo…?

-recuerda quien soy.- se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se oyeron una especie de campanadas que parecían sonar muy lejos.- Se me hace tarde, un placer verte, cariño.

Como si nada le plantó un beso en su hombro desnudo y desapareció en medio de una llama azulada.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos instantes y cuando pudo recobrarse, susurró:

-debe ser por el ramen… estoy seguro

xXx

Fue un fin de semana caluroso, mucho más de lo usual, por lo que Naruto decidió pasarse todo el día sábado y domingo en el patio junto a sus mascotas, aunque muy lejos de estar tranquilo.

Todos sus animalitos se comportaban de una forma extraña: estaban mucho más cariñosos de lo usual y apenas se apartaban de él, y cuando fue el visitador social, el pobre hombre no pudo poner un pie en la casa porque ninguna de sus mascotas quería dejarlo entrar. Naruto tuvo que explicarle desde la ventana que estaba teniendo un problema y que si por favor pudiera volver otro día.

También, durante ese período tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba y se sintió perseguido incluso mientras dormía. Y lo peor de todo es que se sobresaltaba al más mínimo ruido, volteándose cada cinco segundos para comprobar que el demonio no fuese a aparecer tras él.

Y para su suerte, Sasuke no apareció, por lo que su fin de semana fue, relativamente, tranquilo.

xXx

Naruto bostezó ampliamente antes de levantarse a alimentar a sus mascotas, que se estiraban y se acercaban a él buscando algo de cariño.

Bostezó una vez más antes de dirigirse al salón, hacía demasiado calor a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana, "estúpido calentamiento global" pensó y se quitó la camiseta con la que dormía; abrió la puerta que daba al living y…

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?

-es curioso que lo preguntes de esa forma…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Sasuke, el demonio o quien sea que fuera en realidad, jugando con sus animales y estos comportándose como si fuera su dueño

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-vine a verte. Ino te envía saludos y dice que ojala vayas pronto de visita. Y creo que Kakashi también quiere conocerte

-¿Quién?

-podría decir que es algo así como mi.- hizo una pausa, meditándolo.- mi secretario. Supongo que Ino esparció el rumor sobre ti, así que cualquier personaje, que no pertenezca a este mundo, que llegue a tu casa, vendrá por propio gusto, no porque yo lo haya mandado. Me haces el favor de anotar sus nombres en una lista.

El rubio captó la mitad de las palabras, recién estaba procesando que ese idiota estaba metido en su casa.

-¿de que hablas?

-de nada, nada.- se quedó mirando al rubio y una sonrisa extraña se posó en sus labios.- No se supone que a esta hora deberías ir a estudiar

-si, y se me hace un poco tarde, podrías alimentar a mis mascotas, la comida está…

-la comida está en la segunda puerta de la alacena de la izquierda.- murmuró mientras acariciaba a uno de los gatitos

-¿lo sabes todo?

-puede ser. Conozco tan bien tu casa como a ti

-Cerberus como en el plato de Belcebú.- susurró molesto, buscando una rápida vía de escape a su ira. Odiaba de sobremanera que le dijeran que lo conocían.

-Belcebú come tras el sillón. Lucifer no sale de su jaula y los gatos tienes plato común, ¿verdad?

-sabelotodo.- siseó más molesto aún.

-Ah, Naruto, Naruto, parece que se te olvida con quien estás tratando. No soy un humano común y corriente al que puedas mandar. Me debes respeto, ¿no crees?

Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo peleando por tonteras y no quería llegar tarde a clases.

-voy a ducharme.- le dio la espalda ignorando los comentarios del mayor.

El rubito por más que intentara comprender aquella situación propia de un manga, no la entendía. Era todo tan irracional.

-alto.- chasqueó sus dedos y Naruto se quedó estático.- parece que no entiendes

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!

-y así seguirás hasta que sepas quien soy. Quiero que ese cerebrito humano tuyo comprenda que me es perfectamente fácil forzarte; puedo manipular incluso tu pensamiento y hacerte creer que todo esto no es más que un sueño del que pronto despertarás o hacer que aceptes mis propuestas sin siquiera preguntarte porqué.- entrecerró los ojos casi traspasando con la mirada al muchacho frente a él.- he seguido el vacío patrón de comportamiento de los estúpidos que te rodean, buscando la forma de adaptarme a su patético modo de vida, intentando hacerte ver que no estás en una mala posición, pero parece que tu inteligencia está siendo nublada por este insulso mundo que te rodea

A pesar de las duras palabras que le estaban siendo dirigidas, Naruto no pudo evitar que su curiosidad natural saliera a flote:

-¿entonces para que me elegiste a mí?- lo único que podía hacer era contorsionar su cara mostrando el esfuerzo que hacía para mover sus músculos.

-demasiado orgulloso.- dijo adoptando un tono de voz pensativo a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos.- Debería hacer algo para que te vuelvas más sumiso

-estás loco.- por primera vez Naruto sintió miedo y pudo ver, creer y comprobar la naturaleza diabólica del ser frente a él. Era muy tarde ya para no haber creído todo lo que estaba viendo.

Sasuke movió uno de sus dedos para dibujar un símbolo en el aire y se sentó en el sofá como si nada estuviese pasando, mientras Naruto sentía como sus músculos se relajaban y le obligaban a moverse como si… como si bailara sugerentemente

-¿pero qué…?

-tú sólo continúa.- la voz del mayor sonó más ronca de lo habitual y destilaba veneno Estaba enojado y no se abstenía de demostrarlo.- Eres un humano más que me ha subestimado, podría humillarte de tantas formas y tan crueles que no te quedaría más remedio que suicidarte, pero me basta con esto.

Naruto iba contoneándose, moviéndose de forma rítmica y lenta, acariciándose a sí mismo y haciendo una que otra cosa que jamás pensó hacer frente a alguien. Si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento, hubiese pensado que era todo un stripper profesional

-déjame

-Un rato más, es divertido.- sonrió con amplitud cuando el rubio comenzó a jugar con la poca ropa que llevaba puesta.

-haz que pare... ¡por favor!

Naruto sintió terror al pensar que acabaría quitándose lo que quedaba de su pijama. No quería desnudarse y quedar con un trauma permanente.

-¿serás un niño bueno?

-eso es injusto.- reclamó al borde de la desesperación, cuando bajó la cinturilla de sus pantalones y los pateó lejos de si.

-¿chico bueno?.- preguntó y movió un dedo para que el rubio se acercara a él, éste sin poder negarse se acercó hasta el demonio y se sentó en su regazo.- entonces, ¿serás un chico bueno?.- le revolvió el cabello, mientras Naruto se acomodaba sobre él en una pose más que sugerente.

-vale.- dijo con voz temblorosa, sus manos habían empezado a hacer algo que definitivamente no habría hecho consciente.

-¿de corazón?.- preguntó Sasuke tan tranquilo, como si no tuviera a un chico semidesnudo que empezaba a toquetearse así mismo.

-si

-me parece ¿solucionamos esto de aquí?.- preguntó con sorna, acariciando la espalda del rubio.

-no, gracias.- pero a pesar de lo dicho se pegó complemente al contrario, buscando más contacto.

-ya déjame.- pidió Naruto una vez más, quería golpearse a si mismo por lo idiota que había sido. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, no quería que las cosas fueran así, o que si lo iba a hacer, por lo menos que le quitara la consciencia.

-me lo pensaré

El demonio, se aprovechó y decidió tocar al testarudo rubio que estaba sobre él. Un gemido bastante audible fue la señal para Naruto de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control; ahora quería echarse a llorar, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer

-ya me harté.- Sasuke chasqueó los dedos una vez más y Naruto se apresuró a levantarse para cubrirse.- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-muy cruel.- murmuró apenas, temblando de pies a cabeza, no sabía si de vergüenza, miedo o rabia… o tal vez todas juntas

-¿y eso te recuerda quien soy?

-el demonio

-¡muy bien! Oye, no debes ir al instituto

Naru refunfuñó un insulto y se fue a meter al baño, se sentía derrotado y esa era la peor sensación del mundo.

El demonio sonrió una vez más y formó un par de sellos.

xXx

-voy a llegar tarde otra vez y no me van a dejar entrar… y tendré que inventarme otra excusa.- Naruto se quejaba mientras terminaba de abotonarse el uniforme, tomó la peineta, ya lo habían regañado por su cabello tan desordenado, así que se ubicó frente al espejo.

Pegó un saltó cuando Sasuke se materializó tras él.

-intenta no hacer eso

-ya veré. Hasta el uniforme te queda bien

No contestó nada. Le pareció más sensato desviar su mirada de la burlona de Sasuke para no armar otra pelea estúpida que acabaría mal.

-porque mejor no te lo quitas.- hizo un ademán de desabotonarle la chaqueta, pero el rubio se escabulló con rapidez.

-debo ir al instituto.- suspiró con pesadez y buscó su mochila con la mirada. Desesperanzado.

-¿Cómo piensas salir? Hay una tormenta de nieve horrible y el tráfico está suspendido.

-¿de que estas hablando? Estamos a mitad del verano

-si no me crees asómate a la ventana

Naruto, algo receloso, se acercó a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas.

Casi le sobreviene un ataque múltiple al ver los gruesos copos de nieve apelotonándose en el alfeizar de su ventana. La misma nieve cubría unos diez centímetros sobre el piso, también tapizaba los techos de las casas, de los coches, los parasoles, las terrazas y de a poco comenzaba a congelar el agua de la piscina de su vecino.

Sólo faltaba un árbol de navidad y los renos, y era el paisaje más invernal que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Tómalo como una compensación.- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y se acercó a la pared donde descansaba un estante repleto de libros.

-¿fuiste tú?

-¿Quién mas?.- dijo en tono despreocupado, más pendiente de analizar los títulos que se apiñaban allí. En la mañana se había pasado con Naruto, así que le mostraría un lado más amable.

-¿y no pasa nada?

-no, mi hermano lo hace todo el tiempo. Las lluvias tropicales, los tornados donde no corresponden, la nieve donde nunca ha nevado, ¿crees que el "calentamiento global" es algo natural?.- miró de reojo a Naruto que tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

Sasuke debía admitir que era divertido sorprender al rubio. Podría ser su pasatiempo de ahora en adelante.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-cumpliendo caprichos de sus amantes

-¿amantes?.- ¿dios tenía amantes? ¿No que dios era un ente supremo que se rodeaba de seres puros y esas cosas?.- ¿Qué clase de personas son?

-no somos personas

-eso lo tengo claro.- miró una vez más hacia fuera para comprobar que de verdad estaba nevando.

Eran tantas cosas, tantos datos raros. Naruto era un hervidero de preguntas que pronto explotaría.

-entonces no preguntes. ¿Quieres que deje de nevar?

-no, esta bien así. Tenía examen hoy y no había estudiado.- dudó un momento pensando si decirlo o no.- Gracias

-cuando quieras. Y ¿Qué harás ahora?.- Sasuke tomó uno de los libros que revisaba y comenzó a hojearlo

-no sé, estudiar, supongo

-sería lo correcto, pero no quieres.- sentenció. Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por sus labios, al parecer estaba leyendo los libritos que Naruto tenía en su biblioteca.

-claro, quien querría estudiar cuando el dichoso examen me sirve para aprobar el curso.

-entonces estudia.- el demonio seguía hojeando el libro, conteniendo la risa.

-¿no me vas a ayudar?.- preguntó Naruto, ya que le había enviado la tormenta de nieve, bien podría ayudarle con el examen…

-yo no veo que me hayas convocado para pedirme favores. Aunque sería interesante verte intentarlo.- agitó el libro que tenía en su mano.- Sobre todo vestido con ropa "sugestiva sexualmente"…

-olvídalo.- exclamó sonrojándose y recién ahí se fijo el libro que el demonio sostenía: la Biblia Satánica.- además es solo para las mujeres.- agregó intentando quitársela.

-según esto es siempre y cuando la mujer pueda "estimular las emociones" del practicante, pero si se da el caso contrario… La Vey era un tipo simpático.- pareció reírse de un chiste privado y le entregó el libro al menor.- ¿Por qué no has intentado hacer uno de los rituales de los trece pasos? Por ejemplo el de "Invocar a alguien con Propósitos…"

-porque no me interesa.- metió el libro entre los otros, aún avergonzado. Sabía que La Vey escribía muchas cosas sin sentido, lo tenía sólo porque se lo habían regalado para su cumpleaños.

-creo que tres de tus amigos lo han hecho, Sai, Gaara, a ellos sí que les resultó y Sakura, pero lástima que aun no tiene resultados.- se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente a Naruto

-no me des detalles. Ahora voy a estudiar.- respondió algo nervioso y se giró para buscar sus cuadernos.

-claro, debes hacerlo. No me interesa que seas un ignorante, tienes que ser un hombre inteligente.

-no soy ignorante. Voy a acabar el último curso sin haber repetido ningún año.- murmuró ofendido

-milenios de conocimiento

-ya.- dejó todo lo necesario para estudiar sobre su escritorio. Había pensado en que iba a ignorar al diablo, tal vez así se iba y lo dejaba en paz.

-si quieres podemos ir a mi casa

Pero con esa frase volvió a captar su atención de inmediato. Toda su atención. ¿Conocer el infierno? Era una idea tentadora, demasiado tentadora para una persona como él

-no, no alcanzaría a estudiar.- dijo con voz demasiado insegura como para convencer a Sasuke

El mayor negó y en fracción de segundo se ubicó frente a él para golpear su frente con dos dedos

-con esto basta

-¿Qué me hiciste?.- preguntó asustado, palpándose la frente por si le había hecho algún sello o un conjuro… o algo que pusiera en peligro su integridad.

-las respuestas del examen. Ahora están en tu cabeza, las conoces

-¿de verdad?.- preguntó incrédulo. Genial, ahora aprobaría la asignatura y ya no tendría que preocuparse de esas cosas.

y ultima vez

-si, si, si, como sea, me has salvado. Ahora vamos. Ahora vamos a tu casa.- exclamó en tono ansioso. Sasuke arqueó una ceja divertido ante la desesperación del otro.

-no sé que esperas encontrar

-yo tampoco

-no hay mucho que ver: es una casa grande con un patio aun más grande.- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero para Naruto lo era todo: ¡conocería el infierno! ¡el infierno!

-y ¿Cómo iremos?

-dímelo tu

-dame opciones.- y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Naruto decidió acercarse unos cuantos pasos a Sasuke… y eso ya era un gran logro, el demonio lo sabía, por eso un brillo extraño se posó en sus ojos.

-bueno, podemos ir volando, caminando o nos podemos situar. Aunque caminando son cerca de seiscientos años

-ahh.- Naruto pareció guardar la información en un rincón de su mente para analizarlo más tarde.- y ¿volando?

-cuatro minutos y veintisiete segundos… más o menos

-entonces vamos volando

-situándonos es menos de un quinto de segundo

Sí, pero la magia de ir volando. De saber cómo lo iba a hacer, más entretenido, ¿no?

-me diste a escoger y me gustaría ir volando

-de acuerdo.- dijo con un extraño tono amable que pasó inadvertido para Naruto, que estaba demasiado emocionado como para notarlo.- iremos volando, pero no siempre cumpliré tus caprichos

Sin más, Sasuke cerró sus ojos negros con gesto de concentración y un par de enormes y brillantes alas de plumas negras aparecieron tras su espalda.

Naruto tenía la boca desencajada hasta el suelo: ya tenía otra prueba de que no estaba soñando.

-ahora vendrás aquí y te sostendrás lo más fuerte que puedas

Wird fortsetzen…

Y aquí quedamos~ hay pequeños cambios, como siempre~ 3 espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y en el próximo se pone más interesante. Y releyendo algunas cosas fue como: ohgosh, ¿de verdad escribí esto? Fue chistoso~ xD … y muchas gracias, cariños míos, por los comentarios, favs y todo eso, lamento no poder responder, pero los leo toditos y los tengo todos presentes. Un abrazo gigante para todxs

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Dämon gegen Götze II

Hola, las espero en las notas de abajo cuando terminen de leer, les tengo una propuesta –winkwink-

**Verletzungen:** No, nada es mío salvo la idea, cualquier libro que se mencione es de su autor… yo solo me atribuyo la cantidad de paranoias que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel IV:** Dämon gegen Götze II

Sin más, Sasuke cerró sus ojos negros con gesto de concentración y un par de enormes y brillantes alas de plumas negras aparecieron tras su espalda.

Naruto tenía la boca desencajada hasta el suelo: ya tenía otra prueba de que no estaba soñando. Si es que seguía dudándolo, porque con todo lo que ya había pasado debía tener más que claro que ese no era el caso.

-ahora vendrás aquí y te sostendrás lo más fuerte que puedas

-claro.- Naruto en una especie de trance se acercó al demonio y, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, estiró una de sus manos para acariciar las suaves plumas; de reojo pudo fijarse en la expresión del mayor.- ¿te gusta que las toque?.- preguntó dudando, pero sin dejar de hacerlo y es que la textura era exquisita

-es placentero.- ronroneó complacido

-¿de verdad?

-lo sabrás cuando tengas las propias

-¿eh?.- se detuvo a mirarlo sorprendido.- ¿tendré de esas?.- preguntó señalando las alas

-cuando quedes en estado empezara el desarrollo, y el desarrollo de muchas otras cosas. Y ahora ven si no quieres que se nos haga tarde.- de un tirón lo dejó pegado a su cuerpo y lo afirmo por la cintura. Naruto se sonrojó inmediatamente: estaban demasiado cerca.- afírmate

-¿por donde salimos?

-tu cierra los ojos

-pero…

-cierra los ojos.- repitió con una voz temible, por lo que el rubio no le quedó más que obedecer

-vale.- apenas dejó de ver y sintió una corriente fría envolverlo.

Con algo de curiosidad entreabrió un poco sus ojos y solo pudo ver parte de la camisa que llevaba Sasuke; o sea que, al parecer, iban en una posición ¿horizontal? El frío viento le rozaba la espalda así que debía ser así. Decidió voltear su cabeza y soltó un gritó alarmado cuando se dio cuenta de que iban sobre el mar… ¡sobre el mar!

-¿ocurre algo malo?.- sintió la voz del mayor contra su oreja y aquello logró devolverle un poco la tranquilidad. Solo un poco.

-¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?

-estamos cerca del océano

-¡pero son kilómetros hasta la costa!.- exclamó incrédulo y volvió a fijar su mirada en el mar azul que se balanceaba en suaves olas sin ninguna porción de tierra a la vista

-entonces supongo que no quieres saber a la velocidad que vamos

-está bien, no me lo digas

Inseguro y por las dudas se afirmó más del cuerpo del demonio; y para no pensar en la altura ni la velocidad a la que iban optó por concentrarse en las alas de Sasuke que se movían y admiraban tan hermosas y perfectas, del mismo modo se empezó a imaginar la sensación que debía producir el tenerlas y poder volar libremente con ellas… pero al mismo tiempo se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de él mismo con panza de embarazado y rodeado de sus amigos preguntándole que le había pasado. Luego, siendo raptado por el grupo de Inteligencia Nacional y llenándole de preguntas sobre su estado; también se paseo por su mente la idea de que era vendido a un grupo de científicos para examinar su raro caso y por último se vio persiguiendo a un hermoso pequeñín de unos cuatro años con pequeñas alitas que huía de él… y esa última escena fue la que le hizo sentir pánico, más que la idea de ser diseccionado por científicos, pues en esa él se veía feliz.

-me estoy volviendo loco.- murmuró por la bajo, sacudiendo su cabeza

-¿te afecta la altura?

-no, me atormenta mi imaginación.- miró hacía abajo y se fijó que iban sobre lo que parecía ser un bosque. Ahora que miraba por segunda vez no era tan terrible- ¿Dónde estamos?

-más lejos de lo que puedas pensar. Cruzamos la montaña y llegamos

-¿Cuál montaña?.- intentó enfocar algo pero solo veía un manchón verde que suponía eran los árboles

-ya la pasamos

-¿cómo, si…?.- cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían "aterrizado" sobre el suelo, con una sensación similar a cuando se da un salto para luego caer.

Giró su cabeza confundido para darse cuenta que estaba frente a una enorme mansión, algo tétrica, pero demasiado elegante y grande como para ser real.

-bienvenido a mi hogar.- Sasuke hizo un gesto de bienvenida con su mano.

Naruto se quedó de piedra y su imaginación se sintió insultada.

Estaban lo que parecía ser el antejardín: un espacio gigantesco salpicado de árboles de diferentes especies, formidables y verdes, enterrando sus raíces en un interminable prado verdoso y fresco, acompañados de fuentes y esculturas de mármol de formas extrañas. La mansión se alzaba imponente de un color oscuro, imponente en medio de la nada, y con tantos balcones en la parte superior que le hacía intuir que debía ser impresionante por dentro.

-vamos.- el demonio lo tironeó de un brazo y recordó que podía moverse.

Al irse acercando descubrió más detalles, por ejemplo que las puertas de la "casita" eran una obra de arte por si solas: estaban llenas de grabados y dibujos que podría haberse pasado toda una vida mirándolos para saber cuantos y que eran, al igual que las decenas de monstruosas gárgolas que las custodiaban. Otras gárgolas más custodiaban el techo y algunos pilares. Miró al suelo para recuperarse del impacto, pero estaba sobre un camino de piedra lleno de detalles florales y animales.

Naruto abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero sus sentidos estaban embotados por tanta magnificencia.

Miró una vez más alrededor y la luz reflejada en las decenas de ventanas le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. El infierno era un lugar…

Esperen… ¿el infierno?

El rubio, sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su trance, miró hacia los lados en busca de lo que él esperaba ver, o sea: piscinas de lava y sangre, demonios torturando almas, imágenes escabrosas varias… pero no parecían haber nada de eso.

-¿buscas lo sangriento?.- preguntó Sasuke, como leyéndole el pensamiento, cosa que era muy probable

-no. No es eso. Tu casa se ve… er… bonita.- dijo por decir algo mientras caminaba los pasos que le separaban de la entrada

-adelante

Si Naruto creía que al ver el interior se iba a sorprender, y pues no estaba equivocado.

El recibidor era algo… demasiado perfecto para ser real. "si Neji viera esto seguro que se muere de envidia" pensó, ya que su amigo Neji era fan absoluto de la época victoriana, y todo lo que había allí parecía de esos años, salvo la luz eléctrica, si es que era luz eléctrica. Naruto se iba a girar para ver la gran cantidad de cuadros que se ordenaban a través de las altas paredes, cuando de improviso una figura femenina se materializó frente a él.

-¿Quién es esta preciosidad?.- una mujer de grandes atributos, rubia, de ojos miel y vestida elegantemente se apareció ante él.

El menor se había llevado una mano al pecho tratando de volver el corazón a la normalidad; el susto que le había dado aquella mujer casi lo mata.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar que hubiese sido algo gracioso… morirse en el mismo infierno.

-buenas tardes, Sasuke.- saludó cortésmente la mujer al demonio

-¿Cómo va todo?

-perfecto. Kakashi se encargó de la presunta fuga y la nueva habitación fue mandada a construir. Y ¿Quién es esta lindura?.- la rubia se volvió hacia Naruto y lo cogió de las manos, éste estaba tan shockeado que se dejó.

-es Uzumaki Naruto, será mi esposo

Pero justo volvió del shock para decir:

-eso aún no lo decido

Los otros dos lo quedaron mirando fijo: él, un simple mortal ¿se atrevía contradecir a Satanás, el mismísimo demonio, al príncipe de las tinieblas? Se encogió levemente de hombros.

-ehh… creo que…

-No le hagas caso, se está acostumbrando a la idea.- Sasuke miró de mala manera al rubio y luego siguió hablando como si nada.- Naruto, esta es Tsunade, es la encargada de la mansión mientras no estoy

-mucho gusto, Naruto-kun.- le sonrió amablemente.- ah, ya estoy ansiosa.- soltó un gritito emocionado y Naruto la miró interrogante. Era como una fangirl.- yo seré la partera.- sonrió más ampliamente

-¿eh?.- el menor se mostró más confuso. No quería pensar en aquellas cosas en realidad.

-yo nací para esto.- confesó orgullosa de si misma, sin poder contenerse tomó el brazo del menor y empezaron a caminar.- Mi existencia es para atender y cuidar en la dulce espera a la madre, o ente caso a este adorable elegido. También para asistir en el alumbramiento y en la crianza

-¿una nana?

-oh, por supuesto que no.- hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.- las nanas son escogidas y calificadas después de siglos de educación

-eh… vaya.- Naruto comenzó a sentirse preocupado, o sea que todo aquel rollo de la descendencia era cierto. ¿Por qué el tuvo que quedar en medio de eso?

-te interesa conocer más de los preparativos

El rubio retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de la emocionada mujer. No estaba preparado como para confirmar que toda esa información era real.

-No, gracias.- sonrió con amabilidad, no quería molestar a Tsunade-san, que se veía tan simpática.

-por cualquier duda puedes preguntarme, si no me ves puedes convocarme con un crepuscular complexo para la salud

-los conozco

-ah, que tierno. Aparte ya tienes conocimientos.- sin poderse resistir apresó al rubio en un abrazo.- Sasuke ¿puedo…? ¿Sasuke?

Ambos buscaron al demonio con la vista pero ya no se encontraba allí. Naruto miró interrogante, ¿cómo se suponía que volvería ahora? No es que le molestara quedarse (habían tantas cosas que preguntar), pero tampoco quería desaparecer sin ver a sus amigos por última vez.

-debe estar atendiendo algún asunto importante

-y ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?.- preguntó el rubito, tocando una figurita de madera, se moría por conocer todo lo que había allí, quería curiosear tras de cada puerta y ver si encontraba algo extraño… porque debía haberlo, mal que mal estaban en el infierno.

-puedo mostrarte la mansión

-claro.- sonrió complacido

-por aquí.- le indicó a su derecha y Naruto camino tras ella.- ¿Cómo conociste a Sasuke? ¿Hiciste algún trato con él?

-no. Él llegó a mi casa y dijo que quería tener un hijo conmigo.- recordó, avergonzándose un poco ante la mirada de la mujer.- aunque no sé cómo piensa hacerlo

-si Sasuke lo dice, el sabrá como lo hará. Por cierto, debo advertirte que es un obstinado de primera.- susurró con una risita.

Miró detenidamente el rostro de Tsunade-san, era muy bella, se notaba un poco mayor, pero destilaba una fortaleza y seguridad impresionante; y había algo más, una sensación familiar que le inspiraba una confianza absoluta.

-eso ya lo sabía. Aunque no logro imaginar como lo hará

-él tiene sus trucos, recuerda quien es. Aunque creo que va a ser algo similar al método tradicional

-¿m.método tradicional?

Una serie de imágenes escabrosas se reprodujeron en la mente del menor.

-claro.- le sonrió a Naruto, ignorando completamente la cara de terror que tenía puesta.- ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que te haya escogido a ti, va a ser un niño precioso

-si, pero nadie me pregunto si quería todo esto

Habían llegado a un salón enorme, decorado en tonos azules y dorados, completamente elegante. Tsunade le indicó que tomara asiento para estar más cómodos.

-creo que eres afortunado en que te haya elegido. Sasuke es el mejor partido sin lugar a dudas, puede cumplir todos y cada una de tus peticiones, incluso el más insignificante capricho

-si me lo dijo.- contestó más pendiente de mirar la gruesa alfombra con un diseño donde se veía representada una vieja batalla romana.

-a los humanos les gusta esa parte

-a mi no

¿cómo explicarle a esos seres sobrenaturales que para él eso no era lo importante?

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué buscas?

-no sé.- jugó con sus dedos, nervioso por la repentina fuerza impresa en la voz de Tsunade, no estaba reprochándole nada, sino que parecía querer comprender sus motivos.

-Naruto, en el rango de edad de los humanos, estás por lanzarte a la vida, deberías saber cuales son tus propósitos.- miró a la mujer y vio en su rostro que de verdad estaba pendiente de lo que estaba hablando, estaba preocupada y atenta

-no sé cuales son. Estoy en este mundo y ya, según lo que vaya apareciendo en mi camino voy modificando mi mundo

-y apareció esto

-pero no quiero tomarlo. No me veo con una familia…

-No es cualquier familia

-con mayor razón ¡tengo diecisiete! Soy un crío como para estar pensando en hijos.- se quedó callado al ver que Tsunade tenía en su mano una pequeña pelotita de color café que parecía estar hecha de vapor o de humo.- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó curioso

-son tus miedo irracionales.- dijo acercándoselo para que lo viera más de cerca, pero solo conseguía ver esa especie de humito café. La mujer rió suavemente

-¿Cómo dice?.- miró aturdido como Tsunade se comía las bola de sus "miedos irracionales".- ¿Qué…?

-¿no te sientes mejor?.- preguntó la mujer revolviéndole el cabello

-¿Qué hizo?

-es mi… habilidad. Puedo extraer tus emociones y devorarlas como si fueran chocolate. El miedo es el más delicioso junto con el amor. Lo que he hecho ahora es quitar esas preocupaciones estúpidas que tenías

-¿eso está bien?.- la perplejidad fue reemplazada con el miedo, ¿y si le había hecho algo más? Aunque Tsunade no parecía ser una mala persona, pero era un demonio al fin y al cabo.

-por supuesto. Ahora podrás tomar decisiones con mayor claridad

-entonces gracias, supongo.- Naruto se rascó la cabeza, todavía preocupado por todo eso de sus emociones.

-de nada. ¿Seguimos recorriendo la casa?

-bueno

-aunque dudo que alcancemos a recorrer las novecientas noventa y nueve habitaciones

Naruto volvió la cabeza lentamente para fijarse en Tsunade, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Cuántas?

-novecientas noventa y nueve

Intentó calcular el tamaño de la casa en base a los cuartos que ya habían recorrido, pero su cerebro se negaba a concebir el tamaño del lugar. Iba a preguntar al respecto, pero una idea estúpida se cruzó antes.

-y ¿Cómo hacen la limpieza?

Tsunade rió encantada con la inocencia del rubio.

-se hace sola o la hacen nuestros criados

-y esos ¿Cuántos son?.- si ellos eran capaces de limpiar todo aquello debía ser un ejército impresionante.

-veamos, si mal no recuerdo: ochenta y nueve jardineros, cincuenta y seis cocineros, seiscientos sirvientes, quinces mayordomos, diez niñas de mano, doce sastres, tres chóferes y por supuesto las cincuenta y tres nanas adiestradas para el cuidado del heredero

Y lo eran. Naruto estaba impresionado, necesitaba seguir haciendo preguntas al respecto.

-¿Dónde viven?

-en la mansión de empleados, del otro lado de la montaña. Vamos

Apenas se habían puesto de pie, cuando se apareció de la nada frente a ellos un mayordomo.

-Tsunade-sama, y acompañante.- hizo una marcada reverencia. Era un hombre joven, moreno, de cabello castaños cogidos en una coleta alta y una extraña cicatriz sobre su nariz.

-Iruka, él es Uzumaki Naruto-sama.- el rubio se volvió a verla, sorprendido: ¿usó el "sama" tras su nombre? Nunca antes lo habían llamado así, se sintió importante.- pronto se hará cargo de la mansión

-será un placer.- hizo una nueva reverencia.- puedo guiarle por la casa

-por favor, Iruka-san

-gracias.- susurró Naruto pasmado… aun no acababa de entender eso de que se iba a hacer cargo de la casa.

Iruka los guió por los salones principales, los múltiples despachos donde Sasuke atendía sus negocios, las numerosas salas de estar, las cuales estaban amobladas de acuerdo al estatus de la visita, lo mismo los comedores y unas cuantas terrazas; la cocina era enorme, había también innumerables corredores que parecían no llevar a ningún lado, los ventanales y tragaluces enseñando diseños florales y animales con sus vidrios de colores, habían otros tan grandes que tenían representada una historia.

Todo era absolutamente perfecto y fino, pero lejos, lo que más lo choqueó fue la habitación gigante destinado al heredero: era un cuarto redondo en cuyo centro había una blanca y elegante cuna rodeada de juguetes, las paredes estaban cubiertas con papel mural en blanco y negro con diseños algo tétricos como para una habitación infantil, una suave alfombra de color crema contrastaba con el oscuro techo salpicado con estrellitas doradas y plateadas.

Allí estaban mientras Tsunade le explicaba las diversas funciones y mecanismos de seguridad instalados ahí, cuando…

-¿te gusta?.- Naruto sintió que unas manos se enredaban en su cintura

-¡Sasuke!.- exclamó Tsunade impidiéndole a Naruto reclamar por lo que el demonio había hecho.- creo que debo retirarme

-adelante.- todavía ni terminaba de hablar cuando la mujer ya había desaparecido en una nube de humo- te pregunté si te gustaba

-está… bonito.- comenzó a forcejear para quitarse el abrazo de Sasuke

-es un diseño de Tsunade y Shizune.- Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando Sasuke le habló muy cerca de su oído.- estuvieron veinte años tratando de decidirse como hacerlo, hasta que declinaron por este. En lo personal me gusta

-me imagino

-este es sólo para el primer año. Shizune ya ha preparado recámaras hasta los doce años

-vaya, parece que todos están ansiosos por el bebe.- decidió dejar de forcejear porque ya se había cansado de hacerlo y también porque su columna había crujido de una forma no muy sana.

-no hay bebé más deseado que éste

-entiendo… y si solo es el bebe ¿para que me quieres a mi cerca?

-eres muy importante

-tan importante como lo pueden ser cualquier otro. Puedes escoger de entre más de seis mil quinientos millones de humanos

-no, tu eres distinto de esos seis mil quinientos millones de humanos

-apuesto que es porque soy el único idiota que ha llorado en una clase de religión.- se ruborizó cuando escuchó la risa del demonio

-Exacto, pero menos por lo de idiota

-gracias.- murmuró

-puede que no seas tan idiota como el resto de los humanos

-¿Por qué me elegiste?.- volvió a batallar para soltarse y está vez se le permitió alejarse. Cada vez que se veían peleaban, y por primera vez sentía que podían conversar de forma más o menos "civilizada"

-me parece que te dije que era porque tenías buenos genes.- se fijo en la mirada, algo curiosa del menor.- no me digas que esperas que te confiese que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, pues no lo estoy

-no es lo que quería saber.- exclamó enrojeciendo más. ¿Acaso era la obligación del demonio ponerlo en vergüenza cada vez que podía?

-pareces decepcionado

-no lo estoy.- rechinó los dientes molesto por la sonrisita de autosuficiencia del mayor

-pero siendo sincero… creo que terminaría amándote.- Naruto tembló inconscientemente al oír eso.- o matándote, cualquiera es probable

-no me digas.- de nuevo la irritación volvía a él. O el demonio era estúpido o le hablaba así porque creía que él era estúpido…

-¿Por qué? ¿También te molestaría que te matara?

-no hables de la muerte tan a la ligera

-No intentes mandarme, o si no ya sabes lo que pasa

-lo recuerdo.- ¡y cómo no recordarlo!

-me parece. De todos modos es bueno que sepas como podría acabar nuestra relación

-no he aceptado tener una relación contigo.- se cruzó de brazos frustrado. Si se suponía que iban a estar juntos por la eternidad… de seguro iba a matarlo a rabietas

-es que no tienes que aceptar, tienes que atenerte a mis órdenes. Y lo otro, ningún humano te dice como acabarían las cosas

-Claro, o si no se espantaría.- Naruto negó con la cabeza, molesto por la forma de hablar de Sasuke, era como hablar con una pared.

-¿te asusté?

-como se nota que no tratas con humanos

-El último humano con el que trate fue una niñita francesa que vivía en el palacio de Versalles antes de la Revolución

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

-para ti. A propósito, me he fijado en que usas ropa de baja calidad que imita la de esa época

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Siento no tener seda de Lyon en mi closet.- replicó el rubio con tono mordaz

-No aprendes, ¿vedad? No deberías llevarme la contra

-no lo puedo evitar.- se encogió de hombros antes de agacharse a recoger uno de los tantos peluches que se apilaban alrededor de la cuna.

-deberías. Recuerda que estas frente a un ser que puede acabar contigo con un chasquido

-lo intentaré

-no lo intentes, hazlo

-Me estas pidiendo demasiado. No estoy acostumbrado a obedecer a alguien.- Naruto habló en un tono pasivo, pero sincera, restándole importancia a la conversación, más preocupado de analizar el muñequito que tenía pinta de quimera

-¿intentas hacer más divertido el domarte?

-¿de que demonios estás hablando?.- y toda la indiferencia que trataba de simular se fue al cuerno y le arrojó el feo peluche. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Eran ideas de él o el demonio intentaba tener siempre su atención?, aunque fuera basa de comentarios sin sentido

-ya sabes, haciéndote el difícil, el caprichoso y esa clase de cosas

-soy así

-y eso representa un problema para mi. Lo único que te pido a cambio de todo lo que te pueda dar, es que seas el contenedor de mi heredero

-ni siquiera tu esposo.- mencionó el rubio como sin quererlo.

-eso es parte del paquete, junto con el respeto, la obediencia y tomarte cuando a mi se me antoje

-¿Dónde firmo?

-las ironías.- le recordó con tono cansado

-si te resulto tan fastidioso, ¿Por qué no te busca a otro candidato?... y que sea chica

-No, porque quiero que seas tu

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-y yo soy el caprichoso

-¿te quieres convertir en un zombie descerebrado? Te estas ganando una oportunidad

-prefiero conservar mi raciocinio

-Compórtate.- Naruto asintió no muy convencido al ver ese destello rojizo en los ojos del demonio.- ¿quieres quedarte a la cena?

-no, gracias. Debo volver a casa y descansar para el examen de mañana… y quiero evitar un posible episodio con siete granos de granada y esas cosas

-¿voluntariamente decidiste tomar el papel de Perséfone?.- puso su mejor sonrisa irónica cuando el menor lo miró con odio.- está bien. Otro día vuelves a conocer a mi familia

-¿es una cena familiar?.- preguntó sin poder esconder el tinte de curiosidad en su voz

-¿quieres saberlo?

-si, pero de igual modo no me voy a quedar.- era obvio que Sasuke intentaba manipularlo

-de acuerdo. Te llevo a tu casa

-no, un rato más.- se le escapó casi de forma involuntaria

-esperas conocer a alguno de mis parientes

-no, me gustaría recorrer más de tu casa.- Naruto maldijo la capacidad de Sasuke para descubrir lo que pensaba

-debo fingir que creí eso

-vete al infierno

-estamos aquí

Apretó los puños en un intento de no cometer un error. Definitivamente se había convertido en la entretención del demonio el sacarlo de sus casillas. Suspiró hondamente, intentando mantenerse en paz.

-será mejor que volvamos a tu casa… ¡maldito seas!

Naruto miró sorprendido el repentino cambio de humor de Sasuke, y asustado vio como los ojos del demonio se tornaban rojos otra vez.

-¿Qué hice ahora?.- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente

-cierra lo boca

-oye, pero yo…

El menor se quedó callado cuando una especie de explosión de plumas blancas justo al lado de ellos dio paso a un sujeto alto, vestido de esmoquin y con una pinta de actor de Hollywood en la alfombra roja.

-buenas tardes.- saludo con una sonrisa seductora. El extraño tenía cierto parecido con Sasuke, los mismos ojos rasgados, la misma piel pálida y el cabello negro pero más largo y recogido en un coleta baja

-creo que has llegado algo temprano.- gruño Sasuke

-quería ver como andaban las cosas por el infierno antes de que llegaran mamá y papá

-todo está en perfecto orden

Naruto quiso desaparecer cuando el recién llegado lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba con la mirada, como catalogándolo.

-¿y esta cosita? ¿Es humano?.- preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, acercándose un poco para mirarlo mejor.

-¿satisfecho? ¿Puedes escanear hacia otro lado?.- de reojo, el rubito, pudo fijarse en el gesto molesto de Sasuke, que se puso justo delante de él, tapándolo.

-ah, un placer conocerte, Naruto-kun. Lo único que te deseo es que tengas una paciencia eterna. Yo soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke

-un… gusto.- respondió mecánicamente, estirándose un poco para verlo por sobre el hombro del demonio, y luego sin quererlo siguió hablando.- Itachi-sama creo que lo amo a usted, tómeme por favor y lléveme le… .- Naruto asustado se llevó las manos a su boca, avergonzado, para acallar sus palabras

-¿no hay nadie más a quien debas molestar?.- Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con un tono de malhumor que no dejaba duda que le arrancaría la cabeza a Itachi si se acercaba más.

-amargado.- Itachi lanzó una carcajada y desapareció como si nada.

-ya se fue.- Sasuke se acercó al menor, que estaba como en estado de shock, y le obligó a destaparse la boca

-no quise decir nada de eso.- murmuró Naruto sonrojado hasta las orejas, temblando, nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar.

-esto pasa por ejemplo práctico ¿entiendes ahora lo de la manipulación?

-si.- suspiró derrotado. Tenía razón, se sentía horrible después de eso, de sentir que sus mandíbulas se movieron por si solas y las palabras dichas ni siquiera pasaron por su pensamiento.

-¿comprendes el hecho de que te estoy dando a elegir?

-Si, si… eres el angelito más bueno que existe

-demos el caso por perdido.- se encogió de hombros al ver que Naruto aun estaba medio histérico.- ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-vale.- intentó sonreír, pero le dolieron los labios. Ah y había una pregunta que hacer,.- oye, ¿ese era "dios"?

-si, y si llegara a ir a tu casa, sal inmediatamente de ahí

-no tienes ni que decirlo.- desvió la mirada incómodo cuando Sasuke abrió los brazos para recibirlo

-nos vamos.- dio un paso y repegó al rubio contra su cuerpo.- cierra los ojos

-¿no puedo ver?

-no, así que hazme caso-

Por el tono que empleó Sasuke y porque ya no quería pelear más, hizo caso y cerros los ojos; de inmediato tuvo una sensación extraña, como si se estuviese cayendo.

Quiso averiguar que pasaba, pero al abrir los ojos descubrió que estaba en su cuarto

-eso fue rápido

-no tengo nada más que hacer acá. Me retiro

Naruto había pensado que tal vez Sasuke se iba a quedar un rato más con él, incluso se había mentalizado para ello y había buscado frases ingeniosas para contraatacar sus dichos.

-vale

-adiós.- el menor intento esquivar por todos los medios un beso que iba directo a sus labios, pero no lo logró.- vendré otro día y espero que por fin me tengas una respuesta

-creo que… ¡maldito!

Demasiado tarde, el demonio había desaparecido en una lengua de fuego dejándolo solo en su habitación, soltando malas palabras.

-¡espero que no vuelvas nunca!.- exclamó secundado por el aullido de su perro.

Wird fortsetzen…

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, en lo personal este capítulo y los que siguen son mis favoritos, porque ya se empieza a desarrollar bien la historia y los capítulos se hacen más largos c: por cierto, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, y por sus comentarios, me suben el ánimo cuando me llega la hora de revisar exámenes y trabajos~ Si tienen alguna duda, adelante, en mi perfil dejé la dire de twitter por si quieren contactarme alguna forma, para preguntar, charlar o lo que sea.

Ahora, la propuesta: quiero escribir un fic nuevito nuevito, pero lo malo es que tengo 2 ideas, pero por razones de tiempo tengo que escoger uno nada más y no puedo decir así que aquí les pido se ayuda, y como podrán imaginar con Sasunaru centric , y con diferentes parejas repartidas por todos lados

Idea uno: vampiros. Pero no mucho del vampiro clásico, más a lo Poppy Z. Brite. Con adolescentes rebeldes que se escapan de casa y no les importa nada, buscan el peligro y que se topan en una fiesta con cierta grupo de vampiros que buscan un lugar donde quedarse. Este sería más dramático, con tintes oscuros y un poco de miedo. Adivinen quien será el vampiro y quien el adolescente xD

Idea dos: escuela. Sería de un profesor suplente, que llega a un colegio nuevo. Es la primera vez que el profesor hace clases y sus alumnos no son de lo más simpáticos con él, menos uno de los alumnos que tiene un interés superior por su maestro. El profesor será Naruto y uno de sus alumnos Sasuke…. Y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, no dejará de ser Sasunaru –wink-

Y esas ideas, ¿Qué preferirían ver entonces? Me avisan y ahí, con el que tenga mayoría de votos le empiezo ;)

Un saludo y un abrazo enorme, lxs quiero 3


	5. Zusammenkunft

Hola, sé que demoré, pero tengo excusa al respecto: soy profesora y acá en mi país estamos cerrando el año escolar, por lo que todo es un caos que ni se imaginan :s espero que, ahora que tengo más tiempo no me demore tanto

**Verletzungen:** No, nada es mío salvo la idea. Naru es de Kishimoto, un señor con mucha imaginación… y cualquier libro que se mencione es de su autor xD… yo solo me atribuyo la cantidad de paranoias que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel V:** Zusammenkunft

_Estábamos con mis amigos en el parque que colindaba con el instituto, hace una hora y algo que ya habíamos salido y no había apuro de volver a casa pues era viernes. _

_Aunque la verdad es que no tenía ganas de llegar por si se aparecía el demonio._

_Después de ese viaje al infierno y su amenaza de venir por una respuesta no ha aparecido más, cosa que agradezco, pero por si acaso intento pasar el mayor tiempo posible rodeado de personas. Temo que si quedo solo se me aparezca…aunque a mis amigos les parece algo extraño que me la pase casi pegado a ellos, y no creo que pueda dar explicaciones del tipo: "no quiero quedarme solo porque se me aparece el diablo", me mirarían raro y me pedirían la receta para verlos ellos también._

_Hacía tanto calor que estaba tirado en el pasto con la cabeza apoyada en mi bolso, sentía que los alfileres que tenía pegados se me estaban enredando en mi pelo, pero tenía tanta flojera que no quise moverme._

_Sakura estaba contando algo que había pasado en su salón de clases, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que habla, pero me reí igual cuando todos lo hicieron. Sentía que se me cerraban los ojos, tal vez de calor… tenía mucho calor, no muy consciente moví mis manos intentando desatarme la corbata y parece que lo logré porque noté una brisa fría metiéndose por mi camisa… aunque de inmediato escuché algo contra mi oído_

"ven a mí_" oí claramente la voz del demonio, intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado para moverme y lo peor de todo es que parecía como si me estuviesen tocando, intenté gritar, aunque no sé si me escuchaban porque yo no podía hacerlo "_estaría encantado de estar contigo, enredarme en tu piel y saborear tu sangre." _¡cállate! Grité y nuevamente intenté incorporarme. A lo lejos oía la voz de Gaara hablando del 7° Hell _ "Mostrarte el verdadero placer, lograr que desfallezcas junto a un suspiro y no puedas hacer otra cosa que rogar por más. Quiero que pienses en mi, que me desees, y que seas solo mío…_"_

-cállate.- _por fin logré oír lo que gritaba y me puse en pie de un salto. Tenía la respiración agitada y varios alfileres de mi mochila estaban pegados en mi pelo._

-Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?.- _oí la voz de Sai y luego una mano sobre mi hombro, la que me apresuré a quitar_.- hey, ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla… o un sueño húmedo?

-¿de que estas hablando?.-_ sacudí la cabeza orientándome por fin, todos me miraban como si fuese algo extraño. Oh rayos, lo que me faltaba._

-estabas respirando agitado, con cara de orgasmo y sonrojado.-_ me explicó Sakura moviendo la mano, restándole importancia._

-estás loca.- _se que me sonrojé porque sentía mi cara arder. Me tomó un par de segundos volver completamente a la normalidad y como todavía me miraban decidí hablar de cualquier cosa_.- mejor di de nuevo que pasó con el 7° Hell

-se nota que estabas en otro mundo_.- burló Gaara. Yo le saqué la lengua, pero no me dijo nada_.- Estoy diciendo que si el 7° cambia de dueño no entraremos hasta que tengamos los veintiuno

_Todo lo que había estado pensando anteriormente se esfumó de mi cabeza con esa noticia._

-¡oh, diablos!.- _exclamé y si que era una mala noticia aquello. ¿Dónde nos juntaríamos de ahora en adelante? ¿Dónde conocería gente?_

-más de tres años de sequía y metidos en fiestas infantiles.- _Sai golpeó el pasto con un gesto grave_

-en ese caso podríamos ir al teatro abandonado

-Sakura, ¿no sabes que la policía anda revisando todos los lugares? Donde pueda juntarse gente llegan ellos

-uno de mis primos.- _dijo Neji incorporándose y sacudiéndose el uniforme con esos gestos tan elegantes que tiene_.- lo encontraron con sus amigos, se lo llevaron detenidos, los expulsaron de la escuela… y que decir lo que pasó en la casa

-gracias por el apoyo.- _Sai se levantó y fue a arrojarse sobre Gaara, quien lo recibió e intento pegarle la cara al pasto._

_Esto es horrible, no se como soportaré hasta los veintiuno sin ir al 7°, es el único lugar donde gente como nosotros puede ir a divertirse sin que nos miren raro, y además puedo decir, responsablemente, que es un lugar seguro… ¿y ahora, donde podremos…? ¡Pero que soy idiota! tengo la solución en casa, literalmente._

-oye, en mi casa solo vivo yo.- _dije y todos se voltearon a verme como si hubiera dicho que tenía una mina de oro. _

-es cierto

-sip, la única condición sería no hacer mucho ruido.- _les aclaré. No he tenido problemas con mis vecinos ahora y no espero tenerlos, o por lo menos no hasta que sea mayor de edad, pues ser menor y estar viviendo solo es tan peligroso para mí como para mi ex tutor._

-sabes que somos silenciosos como sombras

-si sobre todo tu, Sai.- _susurró Gaara y todos nos reímos mientras el aludido se sonrojaba_

-entonces.- _dijo Sakura_.- nos vamos a tu casa, ¿de inmediato?

-si, vamos. Justo en este momento ando con mi credencial para comprar algún bebestible más que sea.- _Sai ya se estaba emocionando y no dejaba de saltar sobre Gaara_

-vale, total mañana es sábado y pueden quedarse a dormir.- _les ofrecí, así sería tan seguro como el 7° Hell y no me quedaría solo._

-¿te importa si llevo a Hinata?

-¿ya están de novios?.- _Neji asintió y de inmediato me acordé de lo que dijo la Muerte, eso de que les quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida… a ambos_

-¡felicidades!.- _exclamó Sakura y Sai, yo creo que solo moví los labios. ¿Qué podría hacer para alargar más su tiempo de vida? Si se lo pidiera a Sasuke ¿podría detener su muerte? Tiene que haber alguna forma en la que los pueda ayudar. Morir tan joven debe ser horrible._

-si, ningún problema, puede venir.- _dije cuando me arrojaron una piedrita para que volviera a la tierra._

-gracias.- _hizo una reverencia y se cruzó su bolso_.- ¿se van ahora?

-yo creo que si.-_ m encogí de hombros y miré a los chicos que asintieron_

-entonces como a las seis estaremos por allá.- _y se fue sin decir nada más_

-bueno, supongo que yo también me retiro.- _Sakura se levantó sacudiéndose la falda_.- me cambiaré y veré si puedo conseguir a alguien para Naruto y para mi.- _sonrió y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera replicar_

-y ahora nos vamos a tu casa, nos prestas ropa y vamos a comprar las cosillas que faltan.- _Sai se incorporó más rápido que no se que tironeando a su novio_.- muévete Gaara, antes que nos den las seis

-acabamos de salir de clases, déjame descansar

-tendrás todo el descanso que quieras cuando lleguemos a la casa de Naruto, ¿verdad?

-anda Gaara, no querrás que Sai te haga un berrinche.- _me reí y tuve que rodar en el pasto para no recibir el ataque de mi amigo y un poco más allá me paré._

-vale, además tampoco sé como piensas lograr que me quede la ropa de Naruto.-_ Gaara es más alto y fornido que yo, tenía mucha razón en eso… ya me lo imagino usando una de mis chaquetas, ¡ah! Cierto…_

-Gaara, te debo la chaqueta de la vez pasada

-excelente y nadie sabrá que el pantalón es de uniforme de colegio.- _dijo Sai entusiasmado. Parece que de verdad está falto de fiestas_

-no queda de otra, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué eres tan amargado?.- _y allá van de nuevo esos dos_

-¿Por qué no muestras más tus emociones?

-¡por que no se callan!.-_ exclamé más fuerte que ellos dos y empecé a caminar para dejar de oírlos, total, ellos saben llegar a mi casa_

_¡Me dan tanta rabia! De puro frustrado suspiré, no comprendía como esos dos podían estar de novios si se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa y al rato se besaban como si no se hubiesen tapado a insultos. Su relación era extraña, pero se querían… era testigo de eso, ya iban a cumplir un año y cero infidelidades a su haber. Además el cambio ahora que estaban juntos era sorprendente: Sai era un completo desadaptado, jamás reía, jamás decía lo que pensaba o hacía una broma, sólo se paraba ahí con una sonrisa falsa y asentía todo lo que decían, en tanto Gaara, apenas hablaba y estaba todo el tiempo con brazos cruzados. Cuando nos empezamos a juntar se soltaron un poco más, sin embargo, cuando empezaron a salir, fue como una explosión de alegría._

_Al parecer ya se habían tranquilizado cuando me alcanzaron, así que íbamos en silencio. ¡Ahh! Me aterra demasiado la idea de que Neji y Hinata se mueran, debería hacer algo para impedirlo, hace tan poco que se hicieron novios y ni siquiera alcanzarán a vivirlo plenamente y disfrutar el tiempo juntos…_

-oye, Naruto. ¿Hasta cuando piensas permanecer soltero?

-¿eh?.- _sentí que mis mejillas ardían y la maldita imagen del bastardo del demonio se apareció en mi mente. Y ¿Por qué rayos preguntan algo así ahora?_

-vamos, ¿no hay nadie que guste? Una chica o un chico

, creo que no.- _y Sai sigue insistiendo y creo que me estoy poniendo más rojo que antes, para que no lo notaran y siguieran preguntando caminé más rápido que antes._

_¡Pero Sai es tan terco! Corrió cerca de mí y se ubicó al frente para detenerme_

-te has sonrojado.- _me acusó apuntándome como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable._

-¿Hay algo que nos este ocultando?.- _preguntó Gaara afirmándome por los hombros para que no me moviera_

-seguro es algún pretendiente ¿o me equivoco?

-¡claro que no!.-_ grité automáticamente y por la cara que puso supe que era una respuesta sospechosa, parece que voy a tener que agregar la frase de oro.-_ Nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo

-eres idiota.- _Sai me golpeó la cabeza_.- eres muy guapo.-_ genial, siempre que digo esa frase desvía su atención de "ese" tema.- _Y mira que el amor hizo que hasta Gaara se me hiciera guapo_.- vi que el pelirrojo le pegaba suavemente en su cabeza_.- Ya, Naruto, te apuesto a que cuando mueras hasta el mismo diablo te hará su consorte

-no digas eso.- _mi voz salió aguda e histérica. Esta vez hasta Gaara me soltó para verme como si fuera un bicho raro. Creo que metí la pata ¡pero la culpa es de Sai por decir disparates como esos!_

-¿ahora te asusta el príncipe de las tinieblas?.- _preguntó y a mi casi me da un infarto, si me hubiese preguntado eso hace un par de días me hubiese reído en su cara y fanfarroneado un rato, pero ahora…_.-No dijiste que te gustaría mirarlo a los ojos y que si era guapo te lo…

-no recuerdo eso.- _susurré interrumpiéndolo y empecé a caminar más rápido aún para que esta vez dejaran de preguntar._

-¿ocurre algo malo? ¡Naruto! No será que tienes pareja y no nos has dicho

-sabes que esas cosas se las digo.- _les grité hacia atrás, ellos ya no corrían pero estábamos bastante lejos_

-entonces ¿Cuál es la situación irregular?

.- _aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en la estúpida propuesta del demonio, que por cierto no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra_.- vamos luego a mi casa antes de que me arrepienta

-vale, no preguntaremos nada

xXx

_Al final dimos el tema por zanjado y no preguntaron más mientras caminábamos hasta mi casa_. _Nos fuimos todo el camino hablando incoherencias y una posible broma que le podríamos hacer a Neji, lo que sería genial, pues el es siempre tan correcto y nunca pierde la paciencia._

_Al abrir la puerta todas mis mascotas empezaron con una sinfonía de ladridos, graznidos y maullidos, de seguro porque los chicos están aquí._

-cálmense.- _grité aunque estoy seguro de que no me va a hacer el mayor caso_.- ah, ignórenlos

-cada día más salvajes.- _comentó Sai tirando su bolso en uno de los sillones_

-vamos a mi cuarto para pasarte ropa

-vale

_Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi cuarto le seguíamos dando vuelta al plan de la broma. Aunque habían demasiados inconvenientes, porque Neji no es muy crédulo y…_

_Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto me llevé una de las sorpresas más desagradables de este último tiempo…_

-has vuelto temprano, pensé que llegarías más tarde por ser viernes

_El maldito demonio estaba allí, en MI cuarto, usando un pantalón de MI propiedad y secándose el cabello con MI toalla favorita… por supuesto, era obvio que estaba saliendo de MI cuarto de baño._

-¡tú!.- _gruñí lo más alto que pude, sin ocurrírseme un insulto lo suficientemente bueno como para escupírselo _

-¿Quién…?.- _no hacía falta mirar a Sai para saber lo sorprendido que estaba_

-mucho gusto chicos.- _vi como estiraba la mano para saludar a mis amigos_.- soy Sasuke, el tutor de Naruto

_¿Mi tutor? ¿De dónde demonios saca ideas tan descabelladas? Sentí la increíble necesidad de estamparle mi zapato en su sonriente carota. Ahora quiere arruinar mi día con mis amifos._

-hola.- _Sai aceptó su saludo mientras me miraba con odio, yo me encogí de hombros como si no supiera nada… y en realidad no sabía ¿Qué pinta este tipo aquí? ¿No tiene suficiente diversión en el infierno?_

-no sabia que iban venir. Naruto no me dijo nada.- _comentó con voz inocente, como si de verdad no supiera nada de nada. A Sai le llegaban a brillar los ojos mientras que Gaara… bueno, Gaara parecía analizar la situación y al extraño que acababa de conocer._

-lo sentimos, señor.- _se disculpó Sai… ¿Sai comportándose como niño bueno? ¿Qué es esto?_

-¿señor? No soy tan viejo, tengo 26

_Sai quedó boquiabierto y se volteó a mirarme con esa expresión que dice: "eres culpable de algo muy grave"_

-chicos, permiso, iré a cambiarme

_Salió de mi cuarto y de inmediato la avalancha pelinegra de me arrojó encima con un cerro de preguntas_

-¿Por qué diablos no dijiste que tenías eso aquí?- _ah_, _creo que por una razón que incluiste en la pregunta. Y ahora que les inventaré… ¿Qué me buscaron tutor de último minuto?_

-lo olvide.- _gran excusa, Naruto_

-¿Cómo pudiste? Y encima es tu tutor, explícame ahora mismo como planeas hacer "nuestras reuniones" con él aquí. Tu mismo dijiste que vivías solo

-no se.- _estaba molesto, enojado, cabreado y… y no quería explotar con mis amigos_

-¿hace cuanto esta aquí?

-de la semana pasada.- _por suerte Sasuke es el demonio y no tendré que buscarlo para armar coartada. Alguna ventaja que tenga._

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Cuándo estuvieran saliendo?

-no saldría con él.- _Sai estaba sacándome de mis casillas. Si hubiera alguna forma de matar al demonio no dudaría en ponerla en práctica ¡en los líos que me mete! Era tan feliz antes de que se le ocurriera arruinarme la vida_

-¿es hetero?

-¡que me importa!.- _le chillé mucho más fuerte y la sola mirada de Sai me basto para saber que estaba muy histérico_.- ¿tu saldrías con tu tutor?.- _pregunté luego de soltar un par de suspiros para relajarme_

-si esta tan bueno como él, si

_Vale, se merecía mis gritos._

-¡oye!.- _y ese fue el reclamo por parte de Gaara, debería controlar más a su novio… ¿controlar? y si Sasuke estuviera controlando a Sai para convencerme… nah, Sai es así de loco por su cuenta_

-admítelo, tiene un cuerpo de infarto

-no he dicho lo contrario.- _reconocí, haber si con eso deja de lado este tema_

-aunque hay algo que se me hace familiar. Es como si lo hubiese visto antes… tal vez del 7° Hell, ¿es de esos?

-se viste de negro, así que puede ser.- _respondí preguntándome cuando iba a parar Sai con el interrogatorio; parecía demasiado interesado para mi gusto… y para el de Gaara:_

-no crees que estas mostrando demasiado interés en ese tipo

-es el tutor de Naruto, aunque haya intentado ocultárnoslo

-no lo oculte.-_ ¿Por qué demonios se entrometen tanto?_

-lo omitiste. Pero mira: ese tipo esta como quiere, tú estás como quieres, ambos están en una misma casa, solos. La posibilidad de una aventurilla es de noventa y cuatro en cien

-¿desde cuándo se te dan las matemáticas? ¿no has pensado si es hetero?.-_ vale, Naruto, relájate, tus amigos no tienen la culpa de que el diablo sea un desquiciado._

-basta con que te vea salir de la ducha y queda curado

-¡Sai!.-_ pero que él sea desquiciado… es su culpa_

-ya, vale. Deja pasar la oportunidad de liarte con semejante espécimen, de seguro que es una perdida de tiempo

_Como desearía que fuese mudo o que Gaara fuese más celoso y le hiciera callar._

-Sai, si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no te enrollas tú con él?.- _le pregunté arrojándole una almohada a su cara._

_Gaara carraspeó._

-por eso, porque tengo a Gaara y tú estás solterito.- _me devolvió el cojín en la cara, pero pude esquivarlo_.- Ya va siendo ahora que busques compañía

-pero no la quiero, estoy bien

-mira, lo digo por tu bien.-_ me tomó por lo hombros y me miró más serio de lo normal_.- no quiero que Sakura ponga los ojos en ti, muy amiga nuestra será, pero todos sabemos como es

-Sakura no lo haría.- _si Sai se estaba refiriendo a lo de sus ex novios, no creo que Sakura sea capaz de hacerlo, es mi amiga, ¿no? Bueno, es una chica extraña e impredecible, pero…_

-eso es lo que dices tu, pero nadie te lo asegura.- _Gaara me miró igual de serio, aunque él siempre esta serio._

-chicos…- _empecé pero no estaba muy seguro de que iba a decir, tal vez debería decirle que el demonio…_

-es solo una idea, tómalo como eso. De verdad que no queremos que acabes como esos otros tipos

-vale, lo tendré en cuenta.- _genial, no tuve necesidad de … oh kami-sama, que es lo que acabo de decir; dije que lo tendré en cuenta, espero que el fastidioso de Sasuke no haya estado a la escucha, porque de seguro lo tomara para su conveniencia_

-maldita sea…

-¿Por qué no lo convences para que se vaya por un par de horas?.- _me volteé a mirar a Gaara_

-porque mejor no lo convences para que se quede.- _ahora me volví a mirar a Sai. Esto va estar un poco complicado, aunque si tomamos en cuenta que el diablo siempre hace lo contrario a lo que uno cree._

-no creo que se quiera ir, pero podría hacer que se quedara.- _mal que mal al demonio le gustaba que hicieran cosas incorrectas, o por lo menos eso era lo que decía la Biblia._

-vale, tu ve a convencerlo y nos cambiamos.-_ sin ninguna consideración me empujaron fuera de mi cuarto_

-no hagan nada raro en mi cuarto.- _alcancé a advertir antes de que cerraran la puerta, a estos no les falta oportunidad para "demostrarse cuanto se quieren"_

-por supuesto, no haremos nada que tu no conozcas

-eso no me ayuda.- _porque si que conozco cosas… en fin. Ahora me caería bien un vaso de agua muy helada, aun hace calor y creo que estar en casa y con todas las ventanas cerradas no ayuda; y no abriré las ventanas a menos que quiera ver a mis amigos siendo atacados por mis gatos._

_¡Ah! Lo bueno de todo esto es que queda cerca de dos meses de clases, luego de eso podré vagar y leer todo lo que quiera, pero estaré solo y puede que se me aparezca el demonio… o tendría que invitar a los chicos a que pasen sus vacaciones aquí… o peor aún ¡bautizarme! ¡nah! No llegaré a tanto. _

_Cuando llegué a la cocina saqué un par de hielos del refrigerador para tirarlos al vaso, iba a abrir la llave del agua cuando sentí que me tomaban las manos._

-hola. ¿Debes convencerme de que me alcoholice con ustedes?.- _y ahí estaba el demonio de nuevo, pegado a mi espalda apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Respiré hondo varias veces antes de empezar a hablar, necesitaba parecer indiferente. _

_Y ¿Por qué rayos siento que estoy acostumbrándome? Ni siquiera me asusté cuando apareció_

-ya lo sabes.- _le dije y oí su risita idiota. Pensé en darme vuelta pero no me dejó_.- ¿Por qué rayos dijiste que eras mi tutor?

-¿preferías que dijera que era tu pareja?.- _¡arghh! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

-Por supuesto que no.- _rumié aguantándome las ganas de gritar, no iba a darle la satisfacción de verme irritado_.-¿Te quedas o te vas?

-¿en serio me estas dando a elegir? En ese caso me quedo aquí.- _parecía haberse dado cuenta de mis esfuerzos por no caer en su juego._

-¿no te pondrás en el papel de tutor estricto y moralista?

-no, no tengo problema alguno con que tus amigos vengan a beber siendo menores de edad

-no creo que la edad sea algo que te importe.- _solté de improviso y otra vez estaba con su risa esa propia de él. Sea lo que sea que le diga le causa gracia… ¡quiero desaparecer! Y encima no me deja moverme ¡estoy harto de esta humillante posición!_

-la edad es algo tan banal, si me preocupara de eso no había escogido a un mocoso como tu, para empezar ni siquiera hubiese elegido a un humano

-supongo que es cierto.- _dije en un intento de zanjar el tema. Intenté voltearme y esta vez me dejó, pero no escapar: quedé atrapado entre su cuerpo y el lavaplatos… y de inmediato me arrepentí de eso; me puse mucho más nervioso que antes y sobre todo cuando me levantó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos._

-me comportaré como un humano.- _dijo en tono de promesa solemne_

-pensé que te ibas a ir después de lo que has dicho.

-¿y dejarte con ellos? ¿O con lo que traerá tu amiga? Recuerda que eres mío.-_ ni siquiera alcancé a mover mi cara cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Un beso demasiado rápido, ya que desapareció inmediatamente _

-Naruto, lo convenciste.- _pegué un brinco cuando oí la voz de Sai. Estaba parado en el marco de la cocina usando una de mis camisas favoritas_

-se quedará con nosotros.- _le dije pasando por alto todas las poses que hacía… como si fuera un modelo ¡sabe que no me gusta que use mi ropa favorita!... pero… ¡ya no importa!_

-genial. ¿Donde está ahora?.- _preguntó mirando para todos lados. Luego llegó Gaara y le pasó sus manos por la cintura_

-Sasuke está cambiándose. Vayan a comprar, ¿de cuanto es la cuota?.- _Sai levantó dos de sus dedos. Por suerte no vamos a clase el fin de semana y en mis bolsillos tenía un poco de dinero extra, bueno, ni tanto extra, pero si para subsistir._

-¿y lo de Sasuke?

-Naruto pone la cuota y luego se lo pide a él

-esto es un asalto por donde lo veas.- _no me quedó más que entregarle el dinero_

-vale, tu ve a cambiarte, nosotros vamos y volvemos. Gaara cubre el resto

-¿de donde saco tanto dinero?.- _miró a su novio confundido y éste le pegó un codazo en las costillas_

-tu tienes. Tu padre te da mucho dinero

-claro.- _Gaara frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Sai lo tironeó hacia afuera_

-Nosotros vamos

-ok.- _me tomé el vaso con agua y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de una vez por todas, pasaban las cinco y yo aun en uniforme._

_Escuché que Gaara y Sai abrían sus bolsos en la sala. Mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre: todos mis cajones estaban desordenados y mi armario abierto de par en par, y lo peor de todo… mi cama estaba deshecha. Estiré mi mano para tomar una camisa y de inmediato la mano del demonio se extendió sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos._

-Estamos solos.- _involuntariamente me estremecí cuando noté su respiración cerca de mi oreja._

-¡déjame en paz!.- _como pude logré coger mi camisa pero no pude deshacerme de la mano del demonio._

-no se me antoja. Ahora tus amigos se están besando en el salón y les tomará una media hora ir y volver ¿Por qué tiemblas? Estás nervioso

-cállate.- _le grité, ¿Cómo diablos quiere que no tiemble si está haciendo lo que está haciendo? ¡soy humano!_

-la temperatura de tu piel se ha elevado.- _iba a decir algo pero me quedé tan sorprendido que no pude hacer nada ¡comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa! De nuevo iba a hablar pero se le ocurrió acariciarme mi vientre_.- te sentará preciosa una pancita por aquí.- _sentí que mi cuerpo me fallaba, que no quería responderme cada vez que movía sus frías manos sobre mi piel._

-no.- _susurré cuando me quitó la camisa, pero no tenía muchas intenciones de parar_

-no ¿Qué?

-no lo hagas… no quiero.- _le dije y no si me entendió o qué, pero me puso la camisa que pensaba ponerme, sin embargo volvió sus manos a mi vientre_

-de acuerdo. Pero me gustaría que tengas en cuenta que mientras más tiempo pase más empezarás a desearme

-no lo creo.- _estuve consciente de que me sonrojé por sus palabras y me negué a darle cualquier interpretación_

-ya lo veremos, cariño.- _iba a replicar pero al momento me di cuenta de que ya no estaba. Al segundo tocaron la puerta_

-¿Qué se ha creído?.- _me abotoné la camisa mientras caminaba. Abría la puerta de mal humor encontrándome con Sakura y dos personas más: un chico y una chica_

-hola.- _saludó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba completamente de blanco mientras que los otros chicos de negro… era un cuadro bastante extraño._

-hola

-ellos son Suigetsu y Karin.- _me indicó al chico y luego a la chica._

-hola, soy Naruto

-ya lo sabemos.- _dijo el chico, Suigetsu, la chica le pegó un codazo, lo cual me pareció muy raro_.- quiero decir, Sakura nos hablo mucho de ti

-entiendo, pasen. Gaara y Sai fueron a comprar unas cosas

-ya los conocerán.- _indicó Sakura. Ella se veía sospechosamente feliz, estaba en la típica pose de diva que adopta cuando estamos en el 7° Hell, supongo que es por que intenta conquistar a alguien.-_ que raro, tus animales no han hecho escándalo

-cierto.- _me encogí de hombros. Me fije en que los nuevos me miraban raro, así que decidí explicarme_- siempre se portan salvaje cuando viene extraños

-eh, debe ser porque trabajamos en una tienda de mascotas.- _rió la chica, Karin, de forma nerviosa_

-puede. Tomen asiento, pónganse cómodos

-linda casa, ¿vives con tus padres?.- _me volteé a mirar a quien me había lo había dicho. Era Suigetsu, me sonrió culpable y me pude fijar en sus dientes… los tenia limados o algo._

-no tengo padres, vivo solo

-ah, lo siento por lo primero… y genial por lo otro

-no hay problema y gracias.- _le respondí y me fije en que la chica le pegaba otro codazo, parecían novios o algo_

… _tocaban la puerta de nuevo._

-voy a ver

_Arrastré los pies hasta la entrada y abrí despacio_

-hola Naruto.- _era Neji con Hinata, ambos hacían una pareja muy tierna: Neji venía como un impecable aristócrata y Hinata con un precioso vestido de lolita_

-hola pasen, Hinata, te ves bien.- _la chica_ _se sonrojó y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, la verdad no podría imaginármela junto a otra persona.-_ Pasen al salón. Neji, después le pasas la cuota dinero a…

-espera, espera.- _Sai se arrojó contra la puerta para que no la cerrara.-_ más atrás viene Gaara.- _me fijé y ambos venían con varias bolsas… de verdad no se como creen los vendedores que Sai tiene veintitrés, porque eso es lo que dice su identificación falsa._

-genial, estamos todos.- _dije cuando llegamos al salón_

-dijiste que estamos todos, ¿y Sasuke?.- _preguntó Sai mirado en todas direcciones y sentándose ceca de su novio. Negué con la cabeza para que se diera cuenta de que no tenía idea_.- ah, ¿ustedes?.- _dijo reparando en los extraños_

-soy Suigetsu y ella es Karin

-mucho gusto, soy Sai, mi novio Gaara y ellos son Neji y Hinata, su novia

-un gusto

-para mi también

-iré por vasos.- _dije al ver que ya todos conocía sus nombres. Tengo la corazonada que lo de hoy va a dar para largo… espero que no hayan traído solo cerveza. Gaara es adicto a esa cosa aunque debe ser de una marca específica…_

-iré contigo.- _Sai se paró de inmediato para seguirme_.- oye, ¿Sakura de dónde sacó a esos tipos?.- _preguntó cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos escucharan_

-no sé, dijeron que trabajaban en una tienda de mascotas

-¿si? Que raro

-eso dijeron. Los vasos están en la alacena.- _Sai se volteó a abrirla y justo el demonio se apareció a mitad de la cocina_

-¿puedo pasar?.- _dijo con voz inocente… ¿Por qué rayos fui el único que se dio cuenta que se materializó de la nada?_

-¡Sasuke!.- _exclamó Sai como si hubiese visto a su estrella de rock favorita_. _Yo me quise dar de cabezazos contra lo más duro que hay en la cocina… si le llega a agradar a todo el mundo ¿Qué se supone que haga? Sai, mi mejor amigo, apenas lo conoce y ya lo ama… a Gaara le es indiferente a pesar de los comentarios de su novio, la vez que lo vimos en el 7° Hell a Sakura le pareció maravilloso… ¿acaso soy el único que ve la realidad?_

-¿ya llegaron todos?.- _Sasuke se puso a revisar las botellas que estaban sobre la mesa, la que tenía en la mano era de vodka_

-si, ya están todos.- _le respondió mi amigo. Juro que podía ver estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos_

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?.- _se ubicó frente a Sai para y le quitó el vaso de las manos, éste ni se la pensó para asentir_.- intenten no fumar. Naruto ha estado algo constipado y no sería muy bueno tener tanto humo por la casa. Ahora que lo pienso.- _se giró a verme y creo que ya sé lo que me va a decir_.- te recomendaría no beber, Naruto

-pero…

-Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto si estás enfermo será mejor que no bebas

-¡no estoy enfermo!.-_exclamé molesto. ¿Ahora que se cree? Dando órdenes… ¿Qué no beba? ¿No se supone que debería alimentar los vicios en la juventud?_

-Naruto, no seas crío. Llevaré esto adentro

_Sai salió de la cocina y Sasuke rió de forma triunfante. Se estaba ganando a mis amigos…_

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?.- _lo enfrenté, si me enfurruñaba él se iba a divertir más con eso… y no iba a permitir que se siguiera riendo a costillas mía_

-considero que deberías empezar a llevar una vida más saludable

-mi vida esta bien como esta.- _le arrojé un mantel que nunca llegó porque el chasqueó los dedos y se convirtió en cenizas_

-no está bien. No si vas a concebir

-te recuerdo que no me interesa.- _grité mucho más alto y estoy seguro de que muy rojo._

-lo que digas, de todos modos no es muy sano lo que haces

-no eres mi madre, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.-_ me crucé de brazos y salí de la cocina o eso creí yo porque cuando me di cuenta de nuevo estaba al lado del refrigerador… como si nunca hubiese salido de allí._

_Si continúo rechinando mis dientes, tendré que usar placa de aquí a fin de año_

-y dime ¿Qué sacas alcoholizándote y llenando tu cuerpo de porquerías?

-déjame

_Intenté salir otra vez pero ahora me tomó por el brazo. Le dirigí mi peor mirada de furia que murió a medio camino cuando vi sus ojos rojos._

-mocoso humano, obedéceme cundo te hablo. Ahora no eres el único humano que esta cerca. ¿Querrías proteger a tus amigos?

-tantas amenazas.- _susurré tratando de soltarme, pero tenía mi brazo agarrado tan fuerte que ya no sentía mis dedos… ¡pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que me oyera quejarme!_

-¿no te importaría que alguno de tus amigos se desangrara en la sala? Un dato curioso, no soy el único sobrenatural en esta casa

-¿a qué te refieres?.- _¿hay más demonios en mi casa? Bueno, Sai dijo que había sentido la presencia de espíritus en la casa, no de demonios… a menos que…_

-ya lo sabrás.- _me besó aprovechando que no estaba pendiente_.- Vamos a la sala_.- me tomó de la mano y me guió con los demás_

_Todos se quedaron callados cuando entramos y nos miraban raro, me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta de porque nos veían así: íbamos cogidos de la mano. Me sacudí inmediatamente para que me soltara_

-hola.- _saludo el demonio con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora._

-Sasuke-sama.- _Karin se levantó e hizo una marcada reverencia, la miramos de forma extraña… un segundo, la chica esa ¿sabrá quién es Sasuke? Por su reacción pareciera que sí, aunque cuando fuimos a su "casita" nadie le llamaba con el -sama_

-¡eres el tipo del 7° Hell!.- _ahora fue el turno de Sakura de ponerse a gritar_.- Naruto ¿te acuerdas? El se nos acercó y después dijo que nos había confundido

-tienes razón.- _le apoyó Neji. ¿Por qué demonios tienen que tener tan buena memoria? Esa vez lo vimos menos de un minuto.-_ ¿están saliendo?

-¡no!.- _chillé y llegué a sentir calor de toda la vergüenza que me bajó._

-soy su tutor.- _dijo Sasuke con un tono casi de broma, como si lo que estuviese diciendo no fuese del todo cierto y, por supuesto, dando entender que era un par de años mayor que nosotros. Varios se rieron pues al parecer se dieron cuenta._

-vaya Naruto, ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?.- _Sakura y sus preguntas insidiosas_

-eh! El lunes, cuando fuéramos a…

-no.-_ exclamó la chica nueva, como si algo le hubiese asustado o que se yo_.- lo siento, eh, ¿Dónde esta el baño?.- _pareció avergonzada_

-debes usar el de mi cuarto, el principal esta descompuesto.- _le indiqué apuntándole el pasillo_

-¿Dónde está ese?

-la segunda puerta después de la cocina.- _Karin se veía nerviosa y no dejaba de enviarle miraditas a su amigo, aunque este parecía más pendiente de beber_

-¿Dónde?

-te llevo, por aquí.- _¿tan lenta era? Los lentes le daban apariencia de inteligente... supongo que es solo la apariencia.-_ este es mi cuarto, perdona el desorden.- _le dije cuando llegamos, mi ropa seguía tirada por todos lados_

-no te preocupes, el mío esta peor

_Intenté sonreírle ¡la chica esa no dejaba de parecerme sospechosa! _

-es la puerta blanca

-gracias.- _dijo y percibí de inmediato un cambio en su voz. Apenas y me di cuenta cuando Karin se arrojó sobre mi, supe que tenía sus manos entorno a mi cuello cuando la respiración se me hizo más difícil._

-tu.- _siseó y sus ojos se pusieron de un color amarillo brillante._

-¿qué…?.- _quería apartar sus manos de mí, pero tal y como lo esperaba ella tenía una fuerza descomunal… no pude ni siquiera moverla_

-por tu culpa Sasuke-sama…

-¿Sasuke…?.- _pregunté confundido y a pesar de que me concentraba en respirar no pude dejar de pensar en que el demonio dijo: "_no soy el único sobrenatural en esta casa_"_

_Por un segundo los ojos de la chica se pusieron negros y tan opacos que parecían vacíos, también dejó de apretarme así que logré coger un poco de aire. Estaba por soltarme cuando sus pupilas ardieron en amarillo y su fuerza volvió._

-maldito humano.- _no sabía como pedir ayuda. ¿Sasuke acaso no puede sentir lo que me está pasando? Si le importo debería ayudarme…¡argh! Apretaba cada vez más fuerte._

_Mi vista se estaba nublando, aunque igual pude ver como mi habitación se volvía roja… parecían llamas ¡mi cuarto se estaba quemando! Pero no sentía calor ¿Qué era?_

-¡Karin!.- _fue como un rugido y no estoy muy seguro de quien era, así que entreabrí mis ojos y pude ver lo que era la verdadera ira en los del demonio. Sus pupilas estaban completamente escarlata y me invadió una sensación de terror._

_Sentí mi cuerpo liviano y luego que caí sobre mi cama. No estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando._

-¡Sasuke-sama!.- _a la distancia oí el grito de Karin, lo escuché varias veces. No se cuanto tiempo me tomó estar en todos mis sentidos, y cuando lo logré alcé mi cabeza para alcanzar a ver que la chica estaba arrodillada con las manos cubriéndose ambos oídos_.- ¡no! Sasuke-sama, no… por favor

-ni intentes ocultar lo que viste

-Sasuke-sama, lo siento

_¿De que están hablando? Por fin supe que estaba sobre mi cama y me iba a poner de mi pie. Fui empujado nuevamente hacía la cama_

-que…?

-tu espera.- _supe que Sasuke me había hablado a mí. Logré rodar y ver lo que estaba pasando_.- Karin

-lo siento, lo siento, no lo haré nunca más

-dime que es lo que viste

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le estás haciendo?.- _pregunté asustado. Karin parecía estar sufriendo mucho y prometía una y mil veces que no lo iba a volver hacer._

-¡vete!.- _Sasuke hizo un movimiento con su mano y Karin se elevó en el aire para luego consumirse en llamas amarillas_.- ¿estás bien?.- _llegué a saltar cuando se materializó a mi lado_

-si, estoy bien.- _dije sacudiendo la cabeza y al hacerlo sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello_- pero me arde demasiado.- _dije indicándole_

-tienes quemaduras.- _rozó suavemente mi piel con la punta de sus dedos y sin quererlo se me escapó un suspiro… y a él su sonrisita triunfante. Decidí pasarlo por alto._

-¿quemaduras?.- _me toqué de nuevo pero tenía la piel lisa y no como debería quedarme si tuviera quemado, tampoco sentía alguna ampolla o algo_.

-mírate en el espejo.- _me iba parar a buscarlo, pero Sasuke chasqueó los dedos y el espejo se movió hasta estar frente a nosotros_

-vaya.- _al mirarme pude fijarme que tenía los dedos de Karin marcados alrededor de mi cuello, de un color rojizo por el borde y café oscuro en el centro_.- ¿que es Karin?

-un medio demonio, trabaja con los chicos del infierno

-supongo que era obvio.- _esperen,_ _no es un demonio completo ¿y tiene tal fuerza? ¿Qué tanto poder tendrá un demonio de verdad?_

-ella tiene visiones del futuro. Mientras más cerca esté de la persona más claras son las visiones.- _¿el futuro? Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que vio Karin para que se pusiera así? ¡no! O sea yo voy a…_ .- ¿quieres que te cure eso?

-¿puedes?.- _pregunté no muy atento a lo que me estaba diciendo. Observé su rostro y vi que me tiraba una mirada significativa_.- vale

-recuéstate

-¿es necesario?.- _esto ya se tornó sospechoso… demasiada amabilidad de su parte_

-si tienes una mejor forma…

-ya, ya….- _volví a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada sintiéndome incómodo, tanto por la forma que me estaba mirando como por lo que pasaría después con los chicos. Sasuke se empezó a acercar mucho a mí.- _¿no estás muy cerca?

-¿Cómo quieres que te cure?.- _y justo me di cuenta que iba con todas las intenciones de besarme así que me levanté, pero me sujetó firmemente a la cama_

-no, no… mejor no

_-_es más rápido así. Pero si prefieres inventarles una excusa por esas marcas a tus amigos…-_ me quedé quieto ante eso y empezó a rozar con sus labios mi cuello tan tenuemente que apenas se sentía… claramente eso no impidió que se me subieran los colores y mi respiración se me descontrolara más que cuando Karin me ahorcaba._

-Sasuke.-_ le llamé por su nombre e incluso a mi me sorprendió. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar solos, pero seguía en conciencia._

-¿dime?

-basta

-se sincero.-_ su voz sonaba tan aterciopelada que casi la sentía arrastrándose por mi cerebro_.- ¿esto te disgusta?

.- _respondí casi de inmediato y mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo… es tan suave, como si estuviese tocando seda. Seguía besándome y yo descontrolándome al mismo nivel._

-oye, Naruto, ¿Qué…?.-_se abrió la puerta y ¡oh, mierda! Esa era la voz de Sai_.- ¡OMG!

Wird fortsetzen…

Y de nuevo lamento la demora, he de decir que me gustó mucho este capítulo y que la historia se empiezan a poner más interesantes y random, y creo que a partir del próximos capítulo vienen las herejías(?) xD

Well, un besote gigante para todos los que leyeron, en especial para Meredith, akaerii, Franny, achan93, amante-animei, natzumy08, sakura1402, hikari eternity, Luna1986 y Guest (?) que me dejaron sus reviews c: muchas gracias chicas me ayudaron a salvarme del estrés. Y también por lo de las votaciones, quedamos en que un 63,2% votó por el fic de vampiros y el 36,8% por lo de la situación escolar, pero… pero si hay tiempo, puede que la idea de la escuela no quede abandona y se transforme en una historia d capítulos, pero eso sería ya en enero cuando tenga más tiempito.

Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, un abrazo y espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto.


	6. Merkwürdigkeit, Märchen und Träne

Yapa~ he vuelto, aún estoy un poco ocupada por trabajo y demases, pero espero de aquí a las fiestas tener un tiempo para regularizar las actualizaciones.

Les dejo el fic… y este capítulo es especialmente largo…. Largo y hereje D:

**Verletzungen:** No, nada es mío salvo la idea. Cualquier libro que se mencione es de su autor, yo solo me atribuyo la cantidad de paranoias que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:****Auserwählte****:.**

**Kapitel**** VI:** Merkwürdigkeit, Märchen und Träne

-se sincero.-_ su voz sonaba tan aterciopelada que casi la sentía arrastrándose por mi cerebro_.- ¿esto te disgusta?

.- _respondí casi de inmediato y mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo… es tan suave, como si estuviese tocando seda. Seguía besándome y yo descontrolándome al mismo nivel._

-oye, Naruto, ¿Qué…?.-_se abrió la puerta y ¡oh, mierda! Esa era la voz de Sai_.- ¡OMG!

-¡SAI!_ .- Lo primero que hice fue empujar al demonio para quitármelo de encima. No se de donde saqué la fuerza para lograr moverlo, pero logré arrojarlo lo suficientemente lejos de mi persona._

-solo venía a preguntar por Karin

_Dijo con voz que pretendía sonar inocente, con todo ya me lo conocía... y además tiene esa tonta mirada de "no lo puedo creer". _

_Lo que me faltaba, ahora esto dará pie a que me molesten con el degenerado del diablo y estoy más que seguro que él se aprovechará de eso. ¡Como lo odio! ¡A todos!_

_Sai seguía mirándonos esperando una explicación. Mi cerebro trabajaba solo a la mitad de su capacidad intentando inventar una buena excusa, la otra mitad buscaba una venganza…_

, Karin...tuvo que... está en...

_En señal de último recurso le dirigí una mirada cargada con desesperación al demonio; él con todo el ingenio que dice tener debería ocurrírsele algo. Rueda los ojos dándome a entender que la respuesta es obvia, yo me encojo de hombros y veo que alza su puño dispuesto a pegarme y yo me doblo sobre mi mismo… estoy seguro que no he hecho nada que pueda molestarle... vale, si lo he hecho, si bien no tanto como para que llegue a pegarme._

_Miré a Sai en busca de ayuda y supe que algo iba mal cuando reparé en su semblante… ¿congelado? ¿Qué demonios pasó?_

-¿Qué hiciste?

-detuve el tiempo

_Ah, detuvo el…_

-¡¿Qué?!.-_ grité demasiado sorprendido como para medir el volumen de mi voz. Me volví a fijar en Sai que permanecía rígido allí, corroborando lo que me decía_

-que congelé el tiempo, sordo. Pero sólo el de esta casa

_Parecía tranquilo ante lo que me dijo, pero yo estaba muy lejos de estarlo ¿Cómo mierda iba a estar tranquilo si el tiempo no estaba corriendo? ¿Dónde hay una explicación lógica para esto? ¿Dónde?... el correr del tiempo, es físicamente imposible detenerlo, aunque… mi mirada se volvió a posar en el demonio y solo una pregunta se me vino a la mente:_

-¿Por qué?

-Sai vino a preguntar por Karin.- _respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La curiosidad me estaba matando así que quise desviar mi atención…_

-¿Qué le vamos a decir?.- _exclamé y a él pareció divertirle mi apuro_.- No podemos decirle que la quemaste e el aire

-borrar el recuerdo de Karin de sus mentes

-perfecto, y de paso borras eso ultimo que vio Sai.- _dije de forma casi inconsciente. Sería genial poder hacer que mi amigo olvidara lo que vio, así no me molestaría. En general, es un poder que me gustaría tener…. Mi vida sería menos humillante_

-eso no

-¿Por qué?_.- no estaba seguro si había dicho eso a lo que yo había dicho o a lo que estaba pensando_

-porque es un hilo conductor de hechos. O si no, ¿Qué motivo tendría Sai para haber venido hasta aquí? Alterarías el orden de las cosas

-pero... .-_ no se me ocurría que decir, él seguía tan tranquilo allí diciéndome que podía violar leyes fundamentales como quien cocina galletas. No se si es cosa mía, o siento mi mente trabajar más lenta. Por mi bien espero que sea cosa mía._

-nada. Tendrás que buscar una nueva excusa.- _iba a poner una nueva excusa de inmediato, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca me pegó un tirón y me dejó estampado a la cama para seguir besándome, claro, después de eso no pude decir nada, no porque me gustara... si no que no podía porque tenía su lengua metida en mi boca._

-oye, Naruto, ¿Qué…? ¡OMG!.- _escuché la voz de Sai y de nuevo me saqué al demonio de encima, aunque esta vez fue más fácil porque el se movió solito… la sensación de deja vu se queda corta_.- lo siento, quería saber porque demoraban tanto

_Cambió la pregunta ¡Sai cambio la pregunta! Me volteé a ver al príncipe de las tinieblas y éste se encogió de hombros como si nada. Mi amigo en cambio permanecía allí parado moviendo su pie esperando que dijéramos algo, yo no pensaba hacerlo y el otro tampoco,_

-pero ya se el motivo.- _continuó Sai. Ahí volví a la realidad y me incorporé pero Sai hizo un movimiento de mano para que me quedara quieto_.- Pueden continuar, total la casa es suya.- _y antes de que empezara a explicarle salió dando un portazo_

-lo que quieras a que fue a contarle a los chicos.- _murmuré revolviéndome el pelo. Ahora si que se va a armar la grande y van a murmura cosas de mi… y cuanto disparate más. Voy a ser su centro de atención y de chismorreo. _

-no es muy recomendable apostar contra mi

-no estoy apostando.- _me tiré encima de la cama, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada pretendiendo desaparecer. ¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte? ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar esta clase de cosas? Sentí que me acariciaban parte de mi cuello que quedaba descubierto por la almohada, le di un manotazo para apartarlo.-_ Ahora que el orden de las cosas esta a salvo, puedes dejarme en paz

-el orden de las cosas no esta a salvo, pero eso no es algo que te concierna... aún

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-_ me senté para verlo y vi que tenía puesta esa sonrisita de "te estoy escondiendo algo"_

-nada.-_de un momento a otro se apareció cerca de la puerta_.- ¿te quedas en la cama?

-¿te quedas en la cama?- _le imité. ¡argh! Como lo odio, es tan desesperante, tan… ¡cierto! Debo fijarme si me curó o si solo se estaba aprovechando de mí. Tomé el espejo y me miré el cuello, ¡genial! no tenía ninguna marca_.- por lo menos si me curó.- _toqué la piel del lugar y sentí una cosa en la boca de mi estómago, así como una corriente eléctrica o que se yo… se supo de lo más raro_.- ¿Qué demonios...?

_Unas marcas algo extrañas se asomaban por mi camisa, me iba a revisar…_

-¿Qué pasa Naru?

_Sakura se asomó por la puerta y pegué un brinco de lo más asustado_

-nada, me sentí un poco mareado.-_ mentí un poco confundido e intentando cubrirme el cuello para que no viera sea lo que sea que tuviera allí, eso lo debía descubrir yo primero._

-si, Sasuke dijo que estabas enfermo

-no estoy enfermo.- _repetí ya por enésima vez. Maldito mentiroso. _

_Sakura se sentó en la cama frente a mí y por su cara era obvio que se moría por decirme algo. Sai y su bocota. Ahora deben estar interrogando al diablo allí; me revolví el pelo confuso._

-¿y ese tatuaje?

-¿Cuál tatuaje?.- _pregunté asustado y subiendo mi camisa para que no notara nada._

-el que tienes ahí en el pescuezo.- _intenté echarme hacia atrás, pero Sakura era una terca de primera, aparte de tener una fuerza descomunal: me tomó del brazo y tiró la camisa para abrirla y ver_.- es precioso ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

-¿antes de ayer?- _dije no muy seguro, así que tomé el espejo disimuladamente y me fijé. Tenía una cruz invertida, negra y llena de floritura, como de unos siete centímetros ¿Por qué una cruz invertida? Y ¿en qué momento? Fue el diablo, y ¿ahora que se cree marcándome? ¿Qué soy de su pertenencia?_

-¿Cuándo pensabas mostrarlo? o ¿alguien debe verlo primero?.-_ me preguntó pegándome un codazo demasiado fuerte como para ser amistoso, ¡que bruta que es en algunas ocasiones!_

-nah, es que quería que lo vieran para el verano.-_ inventé la excusa más tonta y me abroché la camisa más que rápido para dejar de ver esa estúpida marca._

-Sasuke firmó la autorización.- _asentí no muy consciente_.- es genial, mis padres me arrancarían la piel si me pusiera un tatuaje. Aunque una cruz invertida es bastante radical.- _me miró y se le escapó una risita tonta.- _Naruto cuéntame la verdad.- _dijo tomándome las manos de improviso._

-¿Qué verdad?.-_ cuestioné asustado, no me digan que…_

-¿estas saliendo con Sasuke?

_Oh, claro, no podía ser otra cosa. Diantres, diantres ¡diantres! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice? _

-claro que no. Es mi tutor ¿no lo entiendes?

_Aparte de ser el mismo regente del Averno y que me está proponiendo cosas que escapan a las reglas de la biología humana _

-no. Además me da la impresión de que ustedes esconden algo

-no escondemos nada.- _contesté forma automática y estoy seguro de que me he sonrojado. Sakura puso su mirada pícara y dijo_

-¿Qué hacían los dos encerraditos en tu cuarto?

-me estaba regañando por traerles sin avisar.-_ ¡mi mente trabaja a presión! Los pretextos se me ocurrían casi por arte magia_

-y te estaba castigando duro. La cama esta bastante desordenada.- _casi se me saltaron los ojos de mis órbitas, pero no hice ningún comentario. Traté de mantener mi tono neutral y dije:_

-Sai y Gaara estuvieron aquí antes

-has respondido casi todas las preguntas, eso quiere decir que me estas escondiendo algo. Te conozco

_Maldita, maldita seas Haruno Sakura._

-no escondo nada

-diré que te voy a creer.- _se arregló deliberadamente la punta de su vestido, pretendiendo parecer casual… yo la conozco tan bien como ella a mí, así que no me lo trago_.- Pero si no te vas a comer a ese bombón… me lo dejas

-no te lo recomiendo

-¡que egoísta! No seas como el perro ese que no come ni deja comer. Déjamelo a mí

-Sakura, el no es como lo ves.- _¿Cómo demonios le explico que él es justamente… el demonio?_

-guapísimo

_Negué tantas veces con la cabeza que me llegué a marear. Si en mis manos estaba librar un alma, lo iba a hacer… bueno, me gustaría que el diablo escogiera a otra persona para sus planes de descendencia ¡pero que sea alguien que no conozca! No permitiría que Sakura tuviera un lío con él._

-es peligroso

-¿es psicópata o algo?

-No, el es... extraño.- _por más que lo pensaba no sabía como explicarme sin sonar demasiado sospechoso._

-¿Qué? ¿Es satanista? ¿Fetichista? ¿O algo así?

_No me extrañaría que tuviera manías de esa clase…_

-no sé, pero no confíes en él

-sin argumentos suenas como un novio secreto celoso

-Sakura.- _quise golpearla, pero es una chica… debo contenerme.-_ túno me entiendes, él es…

-vamos a beber algo antes que Gaara y Suigetsu se tomen todo.- _me interrumpió y yo me encogí de hombros, total, que más daba_.- ah, claro, tu no puedes beber

-y dale. No estoy enfermo.- _¡aunque con esta situación voy a terminar enfermo de los nervios!_

-que porfía la tuya. Si por una vez que no tomes no pasa nada.- _se puso de pie y me tironeó para que yo también lo hiciera_.- Y por favor háblale de lo "buena" que soy a tu tutor maravilla

-lo intentaré.- _estaba más que claro que no lo iba a hacer. Y si ¿recurría a una última treta?_.- aunque no se si le guste salir con gente menor

-ah, yo diría que no estas seguro si le gusta salir con chicas

-Sakura… .- _me di un cabezazo de pura frustración contra la puerta de mi cuarto. Definitivo: no lo intento más. _

-tu novio secreto es interesante

-No es... .- _iba a empezar pero me tapó la boca con sus manos_

-seguro, tienes los labios hinchados y mas rojos que si te los hubieras pintados... y no quedan así solo por estar hablando

_La empujé un poco para irme a la sala, la dejé riéndose sola allá atrás. _

_Estúpido demonio, estúpidos amigos, estúpido destino ¡odio todo esto! ¿Es mucho pedir ser normal?_

_Me detuve antes de entrar a mi salón. Allí en mi sofá favorito estaba el tarado de Sasuke bebiendo directamente de una botella de vodka con mis amigos –más que "animados"– haciéndole barra._

-parece acostumbrado a beber.- _comentó Sakura con una risita apoyándose en mi hombro._

-ya lo creo.- _avancé como si nada y me ubiqué cerca de la mesa. Todos parecían más interesados en saber cuanto alcohol podía beber sin caer inconscientes y aprovechando eso tomé uno de los vasos que estaban allí encima. ¡Ja! Igual podía beber, me llevé el vaso a mi boca pero éste se quedo a medio camino_.- ¿Qué mier… ? .- _instintivamente miré al grupito del sofá y el demonio me devolvía la mirada de forma molesta _

_¡Maldita sea! Va a estar vigilándome,_ _ya no voy a poder hacer todo lo que quiera, ni siquiera mi antiguo tutor tenía problemas con que fumara_. _Mi brazo bajó para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa otra vez._

_Me senté en la silla más cercana para ver como los otros se divertían de lo lindo. Hasta Hinata y Neji se reían con el resto… de pronto me siento algo excluido ¡y en mi propia casa! Les ofrecí mi hogar para que tuviéramos una pequeña fiesta y a la primera que pueden me cambian por un desconocido "interesante" para ellos, claro. Si supieran quien es no estarían tan contentos. Acomodé ambos brazos sobre la mesa y enterré mi cabeza allí para no verlos._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Y si me respondo, en realidad no lo sé. ¿Qué va a pasar más adelante si sigue llevándose mejor con mis amigos? ¿Se quedará a vivir conmigo para siempre o qué? _

_¿y si no se va hasta qué acceda lo que él quiere?_

_Ah, me pregunto, si por esas cosas de la vida yo aceptara la propuesta del diablo, ¿Cómo sería mi vida? O ¿Cómo sería mi "embarazo"? quiero decir, ¿sería igual que el de una mujer? Sin embargo no sé mucho como funciona eso, solo lo que nos enseñan en la escuela, que es demasiado poco… ¿también tendría antojos y esas mañas extravagantes que dicen en televisión? Se me escapó una risita que espero no hayan escuchado, sería divertido, pero también problemático, porque de que las mujeres sufren ¡sufren! Además está lo del parto y esas cosas ¿Cómo será un parto masculino? Si no hay canal de parto ni ninguna "salida", tampoco hay útero ni nada que permita un bebé… entonces ¡¿Cómo?! Y para la alimentación, o sea la lactancia ¿Qué se hace? No me digan que si acepto van a modificar todo mi cuerpo y me van a convertir en una suerte de hermafrodita o que se yo ¡mitad hombre y mitad mujer! ¡Ay no, mejor que no! ¿sería bueno convocar a Tsunade-san para preguntarle? Y tendría que advertirle, eso si, que sería "preguntar sin compromiso", como en las tiendas, porque si al final terminan convenciéndome –soy de voluntad débil, lo reconozco– y deben experimentar en mi convirtiéndome en una suerte de monstruo y encima vivir así eternamente… mejor no, debo asegurarme que después no voy a tener pechos u otra parte que no me corresponda. ¿A quién rayos se le podría ocurrir un embarazo masculino de forma natural? Creo que mi cerebro va a estallar si sigo rumiando ideas de ese calibre... no, pero en serio ¿a quién? Todo esto es tan antinatural que creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche._

_Espero que mi voluntad se mantenga firme hasta el final. No quiero verme envuelto en una situación tan ridícula como esta o estar presente cuando…_

-ya se acabó.- _escuché la voz de Sai por el entre las risas moviendo las botellas que estaban cerca de mí. Levanté un poco mi cabeza para verlo._

-pero si son recién las ocho.- _supuse que era la voz del chico nuevo, Suigetsu. Parecía ser el más ebrio de todos._

-¿si vamos por unos cuantos traguitos?.- _propuso Sakura ¡genial! Seguían bebiendo y yo apenas puedo tomar agua._

-buena idea ¿con cuánto hay que ponerse?.- _Sai sonó algo apenado, de seguro porque ya no queda mucho dinero, o bueno, a Gaara no le queda mucho dinero._

-yo invito

_No supe que reacción debí tener cuando escuché aquella voz alzarse por sobre las demás. El "yo invito" de demonio pareció retumbar en la sala. Si ya decía yo que quiere robarse a mis amigos… ah, apuesto que después los pondrá en mi contra._

-vamos, Naruto.- _antes de que pudiera reaccionar o reclamar me tomó del brazo y me sacó a la arrastra de mi casa._

-¿Dónde vamos?.- _pregunté no muy seguro de sus intenciones_

-a comprar

-¿de verdad?.-_ intenté saber si era mentira mirando su rostro, pero era demasiado difícil saber que estaba pensando… tenía una expresión de lo más desconocida._

-claro, recuerda que me bebí dos botellas de vodka

-¡dos!.- _¿Cómo puede beberse dos y seguir de pie?_.- ¿no te emborrachas?

-mi sistema no es como el de los humanos, y ese fermentado tiene un sabor muy simple, ni siquiera era de trigo, era de patatas

-¿Por qué bebiste dos botellas?.- _no entiendo su actitud, dice una cosa y hace otras… en cualquier caso que sentido tiene que beba si no puede emborracharse y peor aun, ni siquiera le agrada el gusto que tiene._

-para intensificar el sabor, que se volvía más deficiente.

_Preferí quedarme calladito antes que entender sus razones._

_El cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más mientras caminábamos, las calles estaban algo vacías ya y la poca gente que andaba no despegaba sus ojos del demonio, algunas personas incluso se volteaban a verlo..._ _es guapo, lo reconozco, pero de ahí a quedársele viendo de esa forma mujeres y hombres… ya, si igual es llamativo con su piel tan pálida en contraste con su cabello, ojos y ropa negra ¡si esa simple camisa le hacía ver como un supermodelo!_ _Se veía distinguido y todo…en cambio yo soy un estropajo a su lado: 1,70 con zapatos, cabello desordenado, piel con un tono demasiado común (hasta mis amigos tienen la piel como porcelana) mi cuerpo es… esbelto, nah, ¿a quién engaño? Más bien parezco un enanito regordete al que lo estiraron demasiado quedando larguirucho y algo escuálido, por lo mismo no acostumbro a usa vestuario ceñido o si no desaparecería. No tengo los músculos muy marcados, bajo la ropa es como si no los tuviera, más bien soy "pura fibra" como dice Sai_

_Solté un suspiro abrumado. Fue mala idea compararme con el diablo, es como comparar una gota de agua con toda una cascada._

-no te menosprecies

_Me detuve al oír lo que dijo y los colores se me subieron a la cara._

-estabas escuchando

-llevabas mucho tiempo callado y tu no eres precisamente de esos,

_No puedo rebatir lo que dijo…_

-existe algo que se llama privacidad. Y hasta ahora la única intimidad que tenía era mi pensamiento… intenta respetarlo

-y tu intenta no mirarte en menos. Para mi estás perfecto así

_De nuevo sentí que me sonrojaba ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? _

-todo en ti es especial y diferente. Tu olor es extraño

-creo que eso no es un cumplido.- _aquello se me salió automáticamente_

-idiota. Tu esencia es rara. Tienes todas las gamas tan bien mezcladas.- _se movió hasta quedar tras de mi, tan rápido que ni lo vi… y cuando me vine a enterar ya estaba respirando cerca de mi oreja_.- es algo cítrico y a la vez floral, algo amargo y almizclado, casi como el perfume de un bosque con tantos matices distintas, pero tan dulce y adictivo que… resulta exquisito

-oye, estamos en la calle

-¿y?

-que nos están mirando

_Las mismas personas que lo miraban a él hace un rato ahora miraban el cuadro plástico-yaoi que estábamos montando en la mitad de la calle. Varios se llevaban las manos a la boca, consternados; yo quería desaparecer. Sobre todo porque oí el comentario de dos chicas que pasaban junto a nosotros: "que desperdicio que sea gay y encima ande con ese mocoso"… claramente el "mocoso" era yo._

-no les hagas caso

-¿Por qué te estas riendo?.- _tuve un mal presentimiento cuando oí una risita macabra de su parte. Quise soltarme y huir pero fue imposible_

-de un chiste que recordé.- _y de nuevo ni supe como me giró y me plantó semejante beso a la vista de todo el mundo, y ahora sí que escucharon comentarios y exclamaciones ahogadas._

_Me tenía casi fijado a su boca, quería escapar pero no sé como logró profundizar el beso; me estaba asfixiando y sentía mi rostro arder. Intentaba moverme eso creía, ya que mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil_. _Estuve consciente de que solté un jadeo de forma bastante audible cuando por fin fui liberado; quise meterme bajo una roca al darme cuenta de las miradas que me clavaba "nuestro público"… era como si fuera yo el que había besado a la fuerza a la otra persona._

-¿Cuál es el chiste?.- _pregunté al oír la risa mal disimulada del demonio. Empecé a caminar lo más rápido que daban mis pies cuando me soltó_

-lo que piensan esos humanos. ¿Sabías que generar morbo y nerviosismo sirve para alimentar a algunos seres sobrenaturales?

-me importa un rábano y deja de utilizarme en lo que haces

-no prometo nada

_Avancé más rápido aun y entré en la licorería de la esquina, claro, cuidando de que el tendero no me viera o si no me sacaba volando de allí. Pasé directo a los estantes del fondo agachando la cabeza para que no me reconociera._

_Al levantar la vista lo primero que vi fue el rostro del diablo, estaba tan sonriente como lo estaba afuera._

_Me encogí de hombros e intente ignorarlo mientras buscaba lo que podríamos llevar. Había tanto que no se me ocurría que escoger, además tampoco sabía con cuando dinero contábamos._

-tengo que llevar vodka.-_tomó dos botellas del anaquel que estaba frente a nosotros._

_-_son muy caras.-_ dije mirando el precio en las letreritos, él no le dio importancia y siguió caminando entre los estantes buscando que otra cosa llevar. Me acerqué un poco a él pero manteniendo una distancia razonable… podría ser peligroso estar muy cerca._

-¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Agua mineral, soda o néctar…? Que estafa, nada de esto es lo que asegura ser.- _siguió curioseando entre los envases con etiquetas de colores ordenadas en la vitrina refrigerada_.- mejor toma esto.- _me pasó un botellín de jugo de papayas, yo se lo recibí extrañado…_

-¿Por qué?

-esta hecho con frutas de verdad, hervidas, prensadas hasta sacar el jugo, algo de preservante y directo a la botella. Lo más natural que hay aquí, deberíamos llevar una de estas para Hinata también.

_Y ahora cuidara de mi salud ¿o qué? ¿Estará vigilando cada una de las cosas que como o bebo? Primero no me deja tomar alcohol y ahora me impone que tome este jugo…_

-no me gusta la papaya.-_ le dije devolviéndole su estúpida botella, pero él la pone de nuevo la en mis manos_

-amas esa fruta

-eso debería saberlo yo, ¿no crees?.-_ que me guste o no la dichosa fruta es problema mío y de nadie más._

-entonces ¿Por qué hay tres latas de papaya en conserva en tu refrigerador? y ¿de qué era la mermelada del desayuno?

_Maldito, maldito. Como lo odio. Mis dientes llegan a rechinar tratando de contener el mar de improperios que quiero gritarle… no me conviene hacer escándalo en un lugar como este._

-me lo llevo.- _se lo quito de las manos antes de que diga cualquier otra cosa. _

-¿Qué beben tus amigos?.- _preguntó después de un rato, cuando ya estábamos en el otro extremo de la licorería._

-cualquier cosa que tenga grado alcohólico

-¡que paladar!.-_ exclamó con cierta burla… me abstuve de hacerle cualquier comentario_.- Creo que probé esto una vez.- _dijo tomando una de las botellas. Me ubiqué mas cerca para saber de que era_

-¿coñac?

-me gusta su sabor.- _la puso en la canastillita que no se en que minuto consiguió. Luego, se dirigió un poco más allá_.-¿Cervezas está bien?.- _tomó las que tenían las etiquetas más brillantes, o sea, las más costosas. Lo detuve antes de que las pusiera con la "compra"_

-son demasiado costosas, lleva de estas.- _le indiqué de esas enlatadas, las más económicas, ya estábamos acostumbrados a beber de esas cuando no juntábamos tanto dinero._

-pero esta otra es la marca preferida de Gaara

-intentas caerles bien a mis amigos.- _le acusé. Si ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan amable sin segundas intenciones._

-no, me divierten los humanos borrachos

-no me digas.-_ no me esperaba una tontería como esa. Es algo cruel de todas formas_

-Como quieras.- _le vi tomar una botella de vodka y una de no se que cosa, pues la etiqueta estaba escrita en otro idioma._ _Se dirigió a la caja y yo le seguí desde atrás; de improviso se volvió para preguntarme_- ¿tienes dinero?

-por supuesto que no.- _¿no que dijo que el invitaba? Y ahora sale con esto_.- ¿Como se supone que llevaremos estas cosas?

-ya veremos.- _se acercó hasta el tendero_.- Buenas noches.- _le saludó con aire formal. No vi su cara porque yo me había volteado para que no me viera el dependiente._

-buenas.- _le saludó el hombre en la caja. A ese yo ya lo conocía, era un tipo rudo y con un mal carácter insoportable; no te sonreía ni para navidad._

-quiero llevarme esto.- _le dijo con voz tranquila, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

_Me moría de curiosidad por saber que iba a pasar_

-claro.- _le respondió como si nada y yo me tuve que girar a verlo con mis propios ojos: el dependiente sacó una bolsa para guardarle las compras y luego se las dio así no más.- _vuelva pronto

-gracias.- _el demonio las recibió y salió muy campante a la calle como si no acabase de salir sin pagar_

-no pagaste.- _exclamé alarmado, deteniéndome a mitad de camino_

-el hombrecito dijo que podía llevármelas

-¿le hiciste algo? ¿Qué fue?.- _como seguía caminando tuve que trotar un poco para alcanzarlo_

-eso es un secreto. Eres muy curioso, eso puede ser problemático

_Apresuró un poco el paso mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa. Yo por más que trataba de alcanzarlo para preguntarle que le había hecho al tipo de la licorería, no podía ¡lo hacía adrede! Yo estaba que me moría de la curiosidad, pero el muy pesado no se dejaba sonsacar ninguna respuesta… se iba en puras evasivas._

_Se detuvo en la entrada puerta de mi casa y antes de que pudiera atacarlo con un nuevo cuestionamiento, tocó la puerta_

-no se demoraron nada.- _exclamó Sai dejándonos pasar y ayudando a recibir las bolsas_.- si que trajeron mercancía

-es que a Sasuke le gusta gastar.- _dije molesto ¡claro que estaba molesto! Si quería saber que le había hecho al tipo para no pagar_

-tal vez le guste compartir.- _le defendió Sai y eso fue a parar directo a la montaña de pruebas de que quiere poner a mis amigos en mi contra_.- que alma tan generosa.- _rió mi casi ex amigo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa del salón._

-¿tienes alma?.- _se me salió casi como acto reflejo_

-no seas pesado con Sasuke.- _¡lo volvió a defender! Me volteé a mirar al demonio y éste sonreía triunfante_

-y tú no te conviertas en su abogado.- _que curioso: Sai, el abogado del diablo_

-alguien esta molesto porque no puede beber.- _exclamó mofándose de mi. Espléndido, mi mejor amigo es el que primero cae_

-¡cállate!

-chicos, la otra ronda.- _exclamó desempaquetando la compra_.-Con confianza y para la dama aquí presente, jugo de manzana.- _se lo alcanzó a Hinata_.- y este es del chico papaya

-muy gracioso.- _se la quité y me fui a sentar en mi sofá_

-vaya, coñac

-es de mi tutor.- _le dije en una voz que apenas reconocí como mía. Ya, ya sé que me estoy enfurruñando solo… ¡si es que me dan razones!_

-¿Qué te pasa?.- _y allí estaba mi "grandioso tutor" sentado en el brazo del mismo sofá en el que estoy yo._

-nada

-estas enojado. ¿Hice algo mal o algo que te molestara?.- _y lo pregunta el muy maldito_

-claro, intentas robarte a mis amigos

-¿para que?.- _ya está con ese tonto tonito que usa cuando quiere hacerme pasar vergüenza y cuando se ríe a costillas mía. Esta vez no me quedaré callado para su diversión, si no que hablaré…_

-Y yo que sé. Mira, Gaara está de lo más feliz con la cerveza que le trajiste, Sai te adora por no se que. Neji cree que eres un ejemplo a seguir por no se que razón… tal vez porque le caes bien a Hinata. Sakura lleva toda la tarde intentando ligar contigo y ese otro chico, Suigetsu le eres indiferente ya que solo se dedica a beber. ¿Por qué solo yo puedo ver la realidad?

-¿Cuál realidad?.- _y allá está de nuevo intentando tragarse su risa_

-que eres el diablo.- _dije entre dientes y no pude seguir aguantándole la mirada, así que la dirigí al piso_

-no te enojes.- _me tomó por la barbilla acercándome a su rostro. Ya estaba rojo de nuevo_.- deberías estar feliz de saber quien soy

-preferiría no saberlo.- _gruñí e intenté soltarme, por lo que tuvo que asirme con más fuerza… y eso dolió_

-lo sabrías quieras o no

-entonces me hubiese gustado saberlo en el futuro.- _esta vez con mis propias manos intenté quitar la suya, pero no contaba con su mano desocupada me atraparía ambas manos_

-¿Por qué? Si ahora estás en el mejor momento de tu vida, con tu mejor edad, una salud de hierro, energía y el mejor cuerpo que tendrás nunca

-¿tu como sabes eso?.- _contraataqué de inmediato y a él solo le bastó dedicarme una mirada para que comprendiera: era satanás_.- vale, vale, eres un ser sobrenatural

-¿Por qué no me quieres creer?

_Estaba tan cerca que sentía su cálido aliento en mi cara_, _solo con eso mi respiración se agitó y mi menté se nubló por completo. Me creí un poco desorientado y extraño, sobre todo porque me entraron ganas de besarle_, _no se que tan_ _lúcido estaba en ese momento, pero ansiaba probar sus labios como cuando estaban en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama_.

_Se que solté un suspiró y sentí mi cuerpo como de mantequilla. Mi temperatura corporal andaba por las nubes y el tiempo a mi alrededor parecía detenerse; ni el aire que entraba a mis pulmones lo notaba, solo sentía y quería la respiración de Sasuke_. _Creo que empecé a acercarme a su rostro y el soltó mis manos de las suyas._

-Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres?.- _preguntó casi en un ronroneo_._ Sé que temblé y ajeno a todo levanté los brazos para pasarlos tras su cuello_.- ¿y tus amigos?.-_ tras esa pregunta la especie de hechizo se rompió y todo cobró su ritmo normal. Me separé inmediatamente de él y miré hacia los lados buscando quien de los chicos me había visto hacer eso._

-¿eh?.- _nadie me estaba prestando atención, mis amigos parecían pendientes de cualquier otra cosa menos de nosotros_

-¿te da miedo que nos vean juntos?.- _pegué un salto y me deshice de su agarre inmediatamente._

-miedo no, vergüenza.-_ respondí moviéndome para quedar lejos de él. No fuera a hacer eso que hizo hace un rato_

-¿vergüenza? No lo creo

-¿Qué crees que es?.- _es tan seguro de si mismo que me asquea_

-ya te dije, miedo. Miedo a mi propuesta. Porque si no te lo hubiese pedido ahora estarías conmigo

-no se te ocurre el hecho que no me hayas gustado, por ejemplo.- _es tan petulante y ególatra en niveles increíbles._

-no

-no te preguntaré el porque.-_ que si no la conversación se extiende más allá y puede empezar a rozar limites peligrosos._

-haz un esfuerzo e intenta ser franco.-_ me encogí de hombros y supuse que debía ser sincero. Tal si fuera humano y no tan engreído y presuntuoso…_

-esta bien. Debo reconocer si no fueras quien eres… .- _me encogí de hombros y miré hacia otro lado_.- o si no hubieses dicho semejante idiotez, tal vez habría pasado algo entre nosotros nada serio, eso si.- _sonrió y yo quise desaparecer… o entrar en coma, lo que ocurriera primero._

-de forma normal. De ser así te habría hablado esa noche para invitarte a un trago, tu, por supuesto, aceptarías. Bailaríamos toda la noche mientras tu amiga no nos deja en paz, hasta que nos fuéramos de ahí; te besaría y tu me invitarías a tu casa, tendríamos sexo en tu sofá, en el piso de tu sala y luego en tu cuarto. Quedaríamos de vernos la semana siguiente y se repetiría por unos días hasta que tuviéramos una relación casi formal.-_ la boca me llegó al suelo de la sorpresa_.- Debo admitir que sería mas fácil pero no divertido, ni justo para ti

-ah, claro.- _me removí inquieto en el sillón. Eso era algo incómodo, sobre todo considerando quien es él; así que si lo dice debe ser verdad. Agradezco que eso no haya pasado_

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si las cosas se hubieran dado así?

_Es una muy buena pregunta…_

-la verdad, no creo que…

-¡Bailemos! Trae música.- _Sai llegó hecho una bala y me agarró del brazo para moverme de ahí.- _¿Dónde tienes tus cd's?

_xXx_

_La tarde pasó volando._

_Yo me dediqué a bailar con el resto, cualquier cosa antes de estar cerca del demonio, que se dedicaba a beber su coñac mirándonos, aunque varias veces Sai y Sakura le fueron a insistir para que bailara con nosotros; por suerte se negó._

_Neji y Hinata se movían aparte en un rincón, sin siquiera prestar atención a la música, estaban en su burbuja de felicidad que los separaba de la realidad. Sai y Sakura se contoneaban como las serpientes rastreras que eran, de seguro intentando llamar la atención de cierto personajillo. Yo bailaba con Gaara de forma bastante descoordinada, pues estaba algo nervioso y mi amigo estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Sai. Suigetsu estaba durmiendo en el sofá abrazado a una botella._

_xXx_

_Cuando miré la hora ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Ya estaba más relajado e incluso creo que en un momento bailé con el demonio, bueno, todos bailaron con él; incluso Hinata bailó con Suigetsu, Sakura no pudo contener sus manos cuando bailó con el diablo, pero bueno, que más se le iba a hacer._

_A esas alturas ya estábamos todos acomodados en los sillones y en el piso hablando estupideces y cosas de las que hacíamos en el 7° Hell. Por suerte los vecinos no llegaron reclamando a mi puerta por ruidos molestos y eso que un cierto momento Funker Vogt y E-nomine sonaron a todo volumen._

-creo que ya es tarde.- _dijo Neji al ver que Hinata intentaba reprimir un bostezo, y se sonrojaba al sentirse observada._

-saben que no dejaré que se vayan a esta hora.- _dije poniéndome de pie y los chicos me miraban_.- Así que la repartición de cuartos

-yo voy con Gaara.- _dijo Sai levantando su mano_

-vaale, los dos al cuarto de invitados.- _era obvio que iban a pedir uno juntos y nadie más va a querer ir a meterse ahí por el bien de nuestra salud mental. Por esa misma razón les doy el cuarto de invitados_.- Las chicas usaran el mío.- _obviamente Neji no querrá dormir con su novia y antes de que Sakura proponga cualquier cosa… _

-¿y Neji?.- _preguntó Gaara_

-¿en el sofá-cama en el salón? Tendríamos que compartirlo.- _a menos de dormir en el sofá, pero creo que se lo dejaré a Suigetsu, no lo conozco tanto como para compartir una habitación con él._

-Naruto, puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, junto a Neji, claro

_Me volteé a mirar al demonio ¿De dónde sacó un cuarto? ¿Pero cuando…? mi casa es pequeña como para que él también tenga una alcoba._

-¿tu cuarto?.- _pregunté y el se encogió de hombros como si nada._

-claro, es espacioso

-¿y Suigetsu?.- _me recordó Sakura, apoyándose contra mi _

-déjalo. Duerme la mona ahí en el sofá.- _Sai ya estaba casi colgado de Gaara, ansioso por estar a solas._

-ya, ya… sus cepillos de dientes de emergencias están apilados en el botiquín

-gracias

_Por turnos nos preparamos para ir a dormir, hace tiempo que no hacía esa clase de cosas en grupo. Sai y Gaara llegaron a correr para irse a encerrar a su habitación designada, las chicas se despidieron de nosotros y se metieron a mi cuarto. Ahora me intrigaba eso de la habitación de Sasuke, pues en la casa no había_ _más que dos cuartos: el de invitados y el mío, lo otro era la cocina, la sala y los dos baños, pero íbamos de camino a la cocina, tal vez… ¿el armario de la limpieza?_

-por aquí

_Justo la puerta del lado de la cocina, ¡pero si eso era un armario! Con suerte entraba la aspiradora y una escoba. Me dirigió una mirada y abrió:_

_Nos encontramos con una habitación, inclusive más grande que la mía. Iba a hacer un comentario, pero me arrepentí por que estaba Neji._

_Al entrar me di cuenta de que había una cama que se veía bastante cómoda, un ropero, un librero y hasta un escritorio con todo lo necesario, y todo estaba decorado en tonos azules y negros, hasta la alfombra hacia juego, era como la clásica habitación de un chico apegado a lo goth, con posters de grupos musicales y todo._

-¿lo ves? Ponemos el sofá-cama por aquí y aun así queda espacio_.- nos indicó. Neji miró hacia todos lados con cierto brillo en sus ojos, después nos dijo que iba por el sofá-cama y salió. Cuando nos vimos solos me decidí a hablar_

-¿Cómo metiste esto aquí?

-podríamos llamarlo ampliación de a realidad

-¿ampliación de la realidad?.- _pregunté de lo más confuso y me hizo una seña… eso quiere decir que no me va a explicar. Al rato llegó Neji y nos pusimos a instalar su cama con algunas mantas que había en el armario_

_-_¿dormirás con Sasuke?.- _preguntó mi amigo, me puse rojo como un tomate ante eso_

-claro, la cama es grande.- _iba a decir algo pero no pude abrir mi boca, miré al demonio y me sonrió._

_-_no se preocupen por mi.- _dijo Neji y se acomodó en su cama y se durmió como si nada._

_-_bienvenido_.- el demonio se recostó sobre la cama y palmeó a su lado, como invitándome._

_-_molesta a otra persona

-Naruto, por favor. Tu amigo está allí

_Rodé los ojos sin decir palabra y me acosté –ya estaba con mi pijama–. El demonio se acomodó algo cerca para mi gusto y me cubrió con su colcha._

_-_¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?.- _preguntó acariciándome el rostro._

_-_porque no se me antoja.-_ aquello sería darle alguna clase de confianza._

_-_no hay nada malo que me digas Sasuke

-estás muy cerca.- _quise moverme pero me afirmó por la cintura.-_ Neji se dará cuenta

-está durmiendo, además podrías ponerte a gritar y no te oiría

-¿Por qué?

-porque está soñando

_Quería preguntar que significaba aquello, pero eso me valdría darle algo a cambio_

_-_te mueres de curiosidad, ¿no es así?

-si lo sabes no preguntes

-te concedo algunos cuestionamientos

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- _aquello sonó sospechoso, y más cuando estuvo completamente pegado a mi espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos_

_-_que responderé a alguna de esas preguntas que rondan tu cabecita humana

-ah… .- _para que mentir: estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta._

_Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos decidiendo cual sería la mejor pregunta para empezar… tenía varias, pero supongo que empezaré con la más recurrente_

_-_¿Por qué a mí?

-precisamente por que eres tú.- _es lo que responde siempre ¡me enferma!_

-¿todas tus respuestas serán así?.- _me susurró un "no" en mi oído y tirité entero.-_ explícame por que yo… o mejor, ¿Por qué en vez de un hombre no escogiste una chica?

-puesto que no me gustan las mujeres

-¿Por qué no te gustan?.- _lo dicho, el demonio era gay_

-porque hay que volver a inventar el amor, ya se sabe. Las mujeres ya no alcanzan a desear más que una situación asegurada. Una vez ganada esta situación, el corazón y la belleza se dejan de lado; no queda sino frío desdén, alimento del matrimonio, hoy en día. O bien veo mujeres con las señales de la dicha; de ellas habría podido hacer buenas amigas, si no las hubiera devorado antes algún bruto con sensibilidad de hoguera…

-eso es de Rimbaud.- _si quería hacerme caer no lo logrará, Rimbaud es uno de mis favoritos._

-pero tiene mucha razón en lo que escribe. ¿Qué más quieres preguntar?

_Veamos, ¿sobre que más podría interrogarle?... ah, ¡ya sé!_

-humm…verás, como estaba, más bien, como estoy en un colegio cristiano me han obligado a leer la biblia varias veces.- _las advertencias primero, es que no estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que voy a decir, y puedo cometer alguna equivocación_.- incluso a memorizar algunos pasajes y las historias son un poco incoherentes. Entonces ¿todo lo que dice es mentira?

-depende.- _sonó entre emocionado y divertido… no sabría decir cual de las dos.-_ ¿Cuál quieres que te desmienta primero?

-lo de la creación, por ejemplo….- _me quedé callado a causa de que empezó a sobajearme el costado y eso es un tanto embarazoso –semejante palabra–_ _para mi_.- Pero antes ¿es necesario tenerme así de abrazado?

-Si, me gusta la sensación de tenerte cerca

-y ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso eso?.- _aquello me avergonzó aun más, sin embargo… quería saber_

-es… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Es similar a cuando tienes una burbuja en tus manos, es tan frágil que te dan ganas de conservarla eternamente para ti porque sabes que es única y por muchas más que hagas no habrá otra igual, ni con el mismo brillo, ni los mismos colores, ni el mismo tamaño. ¿Comprendes?

-creo.- _dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, así que continué_.- se supone que dios creó el mundo y todo eso, ¿en que lugar queda la evolución?

-para empezar, Itachi no creó el mundo. Todo el universo fue creado a partir de mis padres; todas las estrellas, espacios, novas, planetas y lo que se te ocurra lo inventaron ellos.

-me esperaba algo así.- _y de inmediato se me vino otra inquietud a mi cabeza_.- ¿hay vida en otros planetas? ¿Qué pasa con los humanos?

-Naruto, por supuesto que hay vida en otros planetas.- _su voz se me antojó amable… demasiado amable para lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora_.- en cada mundo la hay, y a lo largo de los siglos los seres vivos van evolucionando –lo que preguntabas hace un rato– desde su aparición hasta su extinción. Cuando dicen que en un planeta no hay vida es porque ya vivió su ciclo y mueren durante un par de billones de años para volver a renacer con otra fuerza. Y ustedes los humanos no son los únicos

-¿hay humanos en otros mundos?.- _sin poderlo evitar me giré y quedamos frente a frente… es que la respuesta de eso ameritaba el cien por ciento de mi atención_

-por supuesto, pero están muy lejos. Aunque ustedes pueden vanagloriarse de que son nuestros favoritos

_Oh, esto se está volviendo en extremo interesante. Es como si se me estuvieran revelando todos esos secretos que están más allá del hombre común y corriente; lo único malo es que si se lo digo a alguien creerán que estoy loco._

-¿Por qué?

-ustedes son interesantes. Actúan de forma extraña

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que son capaces de envenenar su propio hogar, el único lugar que tienen para vivir. Se sienten culpables durante un tiempo y luego recaen en lo mismo; provocan guerras entre ustedes a causa de rumores y presunciones, viven para saber y conocer, tu mismo me das el ejemplo aquí preguntando y preguntando, ustedes se nutren del conocimiento… es chocante, pues saben que hay personas pobres en otros sitios de su mismo planeta, pero invierten ridículas cantidades de recursos para exploraciones espaciales con el solo afán de "aprender algo más", maltratan a seres inocentes por diversión, se olvidan que ustedes también son animales y los crían para comerlos, pero a pesar de eso, de su egoísmo y maldad… hay una minoría que tiene un nivel de sentir y razonar que va más allá, aunque hay veces que algunos de aquellos, por intentar parecerse a la mayoría, contaminan su pureza

_El demonio se quedó callado y yo me sentí pésimo ¿Qué somos mirados desde fuera? Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar y pedir perdón por todo. Miré el rostro de Sasuke y me pareció ver toda la sabiduría acumulada allí y las lágrimas se me saltaron solas: él había visto todas las atrocidades que se han cometido a lo largo de nuestra historia, las guerras, las injusticias, la avaricia desmedida, la corrupción de nuestro planeta_

-no tienes porque llorar. Tu solo eres un humano de más de seis mil quinientos millones

-creo… creo que ser un… un humano basta para sentirme así.- _me revolvió el pelo con cariño_

_-_Naruto, el hecho de que puedas derramar lágrimas por algo así, el que sientas tu corazón estallar de alegría cuando ves personas unidas por una sola causa y el creer que eres capaz de cambiar al mundo haciendo pequeños actos… es lo que te separa del resto. La honestidad en tus sentimientos y valores es lo que te hace único; tú puedes hacer, decir o pensar todo lo que quieras, pero tus verdaderos actos son los que nacen de forma espontánea

_Me secó las lágrimas con cuidado y se quedó acariciando mi rostro. No tenía mucho afán de seguir preguntando, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos._

_Siempre que lloro me duele un poco la cabeza, en todo caso, hace tiempo que no lo hacía… pero ahora me sentía tan mal que no podía contenerme_

-¿quieres saber más?

_No estaba muy seguro de que debía responder, sobre todo después de lo que él había dicho_

_-_Naruto, la curiosidad es un don.- _negué sin abrir mis ojos_.- ¿puedo contarte un cuento entonces?.- _asentí débilmente. Sasuke me movió hasta dejarme mi cabeza acomodada sobre su pecho y me abrazó, aunque suene idiota me puse a buscar los latidos de su corazón… claramente no estaban por ninguna parte.-_ hace casi exactamente un par de milenios atrás había un carpintero algo pobre pero muy orgulloso que vivía en un país de este mismo continente. Se decía que ese hombre tenía ascendencia divina porque su madre había sido preñada por el espíritu santo; lo que contaba era que el tarado de mi hermano se había colado en su cuarto y le había engendrado una criatura.- _se me escapó una risita sin querer_.- a la mujer la obligaron a casarse con otro humano, pues estaba mal visto que tuviera un hijo sin estar casada. Sin embargo la mujer, que en realidad era una niña porque tenía diecisiete años, le iba a todo el mundo con el cuento de que estaba bendecida por un tal dios y que su hijo iba a ser el salvador. Mucha gente le creyó aquello y antes de que naciera el carpintero, que llamaremos "J", ya tenía muchos seguidores a pesar de que vivía apartado de la ciudad. "J" creció creyendo que era especial y que su padre era un dios, contaba historias que se inventaba en el camino y "curaba" gente con sus poderes, pues supuestamente los tenía.

y aparecen los envidiosos. Lo tratan de mentiroso e intentan hundirlo, le buscan errores y fallas y por esa razón descubren que era una chica.

_Abrí los ojos como plato cuando digerí eso que dijo. Tenía perfectamente claro de quien estaba hablando. Acaso ¿insinúa que el tal "mesías" era una mujer?_

_-_prosigo. No era el hijo de dios, era la hija. Todos los hombres poderosos y reyes se molestaron con ella pues les hizo hacer el ridículo frente a sus pueblos. Lo único que podía hacerse es que pagara con la muerte, la acusaron de cuanta cosa y la crucificaron en un lugar para que todos la vieran, pero había un problema; nadie había reparado que la supuesta hija de dios no era nada más ni nada menos que la misma chica de diecisiete años que quedó embarazada sin haber estado casada. La pobre mujer nunca llegó a tener a su hijo, ella asumió su lugar: inventó y escribió de su puño y letra lo que se conoce como el testamento nuevo, en su locura hacia calzar todos los sucesos de esa época con lo que acontecía; mi hermano se divertía en grande con ella cuando se le aparecía o decía ser uno de sus discípulos y le revelaba el Apocalipsis. Y luego de su "resurrección" se arrojó por un acantilado para demostrar su inmortalidad. Es una lástima que en esos años no supieran de la existencia de la catalepsia.

-¿eso es verdad?.- _pregunté cerrando mis ojos_

-puede ser. ¿Qué diferencia marcaría el que dejen de adorar a un carpintero de dos mil años y lo cambien por una mujer que perdió su cordura a raíz de un abuso?

-ninguno supongo

-¿quieres otra historia?

-vale

-veamos. Esta es más antigua aun. Es de un par de hermanos, un chico y una chica que vivían en algo que se llama el jardín del edén. El mayor y la menor eran muy diferentes, el mayor tenía un alma sensible y pensaba de forma contraria a las personas que el conocía, se llamaba Caín, mientras que la menor a pesar de su femineidad es lo más parecido a los humanos de hoy en día, ella se llamaba Abelle. Caín y Abelle vivían en el denominado paraíso hasta que al madurar a sus padres se les ocurrió que debían unirse y propagar la especie.

_Entonces Abel ¿no era Abel si no que Abelle? Eso si que no se me había pasado por la mente._

-Caín, por supuesto no concebía el unirse con su hermana, lo encontraba aberrante y prefería a su hermano Seth. Sus padres sin embargo no aceptarían algo como eso y fue emborrachado y drogado para que se liase a Abelle. De esa unión nace alguien que tú ya conoces

-¿Quién?.-_ pregunté de lo más sorprendido, intentando recordar que otro ente de esa naturaleza conocía _

_-_Ino, la Parca

-¿Ino es hija de Caín y Abelle?

-así es. Caín se sintió tanto odio hacía su hermana que buscó una forma de vengarse y lo encontró en su hija, Ino, ella era capaz de lograr que una persona perdiera su alma dejando un cuerpo inanimado e inservible, o sea lo que se conoce como muerte.

-vaya. ¿Antes de eso no había muerte?

_-_no, había solo un recambio de cuerpos. Reencarnación. En estos momentos todavía hay algunas almas que se reencarnan

-entonces, ¿Adán y Eva existieron?

-claro, en el jardín del edén, quizás algún día te lleve. Adán y Eva eran como… ¿tú ves esos programas de televisión que se llaman reality show?

_Me revolví inquieto refrenando mis ganar de bombardearlo con preguntas_

-¿era un programa de tv?

-no, pero era como eso. A mis padres y a mi hermano les divertía verlos vivir, desarrollarse, pelear y por eso los mantuvieron en el edén

-es algo extraño…

-hay cosas más extrañas aún, no obstante es mejor que te duermas, ya es tarde

-solo por esta vez te haré caso.- _dije acomodándome mejor, ya tenía mucho para pensar para cuando despertara, además me sentía extrañamente descansado siendo abrazado por Sasuke. Puede que sea que tenga sueño._

_Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir_

Wird fortsetzen…

Chicxs, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer favear y seguir,y gracias en especial a: natzumy08 (lo que vio Karin todavía será una incógnita, como todos esos misterios que quedaron por ahí, y si, Sai dijo OMG xD), Paola Santana (si, Sai tenía que interrumpirlos para que pudiera seguir avanzando la historia, el resto será un misterio aún), Haruka Yagami (qué bueno que te guste c: gracias), HanamiyaDaniiMakoto (gracias, y si te portas bien habrá un tutor así para navidad (?)), Kimjae (espero que te guste la conti, que esta bieeeen larga :B), Kimin (gracias~ y lo de Neji y Hinata se van a ir viendo en el camino que pasa ;)), Arashi Shirou (hola~ si, publico en las dos páginas simultáneamente, así que no hay problema ) y hikari eternity (gracias por seguirlo hasta ahora c: y que lo vayas recordando, así como yo lo voy recordando también xD, y Naruto, pues más que un imán de demonios, es un imán de problemas).

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero que pronto nos estemos leyendo 3

Por cierto, si es que siguen mi otro fic (Unleashed Memories) lo subiré la otra semana, porque sigo tapada en deberes y demases :c lo siento.

Amor para todos 3


	7. Schwiegermutter und Schwiegervater Enfa

Hola~ ¡feliz navidad! aprovecho este pequeño momento de libertad para actualizar, lo siento chicas, no es que haya querido desaparecer, pero sigo tan ocupada :c lo lamento, no quiero decepcionarlas ni que piensen que voy a desaparecer.

Well, el capítulo de hoy, con menos herejías que el anterior~

**Verletzungen:** esta parte ya se la saben y cualquier libro que se mencione es de su autor, yo solo me atribuyo la cantidad de paranoias que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

_**Conversaciones dentro de la cabeza de alguien xD**_

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel VII:** Schwiegermutter und Schwiegervater. Enfach leben?

_Sentí un escalofrío agradable recorrerme la espalda, eso me obligó a salir de mi sueño, pero no por eso a abrir los ojos._

_Me giré un poco enrollándome más en las sábanas y frazadas tan calentitas que despedían ese aroma tan rico y desconocido. Quise seguir durmiendo o por lo menos quedarme descansando con los ojos cerrados, ya que estaba en consciencia, o ya en último caso…_

_Me senté de golpe al recordar que se suponía estaba en la cama de Sasuke. Miré hacia todos lados y no había nadie, ni Neji estaba (prueba de eso era el sofá cama perfectamente ordenado); estiré mi brazo para tomar el despertador que había visto sobre la mesita de noche: ¡ya era pasado de mediodía!_

_Terminé de salir de la cama de un salto y ahí reparé en que había una tarjetita de lo más sospechosa junto al reloj. La abrí_

"_Naruto:_

_Como ya te habrás dado cuenta tuve que salir temprano, no quise despertarte porque te veías demasiado precioso con tus ojos cerrados. Me gustaría decirte que volveré temprano, pero comprenderás que primero debo solucionar los problemas que se presentan en mi casa._

_Espero hayas tenido un sueño reparador, nos vemos pronto. Cuídate_

_Sasuke"_

_Genial. Miré el papel una vez más y lo odié por tener la caligrafía tan perfecta._

_Salí al pasillo y vi que Gaara arrastraba una bolsa de basura_

_-_menos mal despertaste. Ya pensábamos que estabas en coma

-demasiado cansado.- _mentí y de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, de seguro que se piensa que algo pasó con el demonio_

_-_¿y Sasuke?.-_ ya decía yo_

_-_tenía que ir a su casa

-ah.-_ me miró como si no se lo creyera del todo.-_ hablando de eso. Neji y Hinata se fueron como a las ocho treinta, recogieron y ordenaron tu cuarto, se fueron junto con Sakura que se despertó rato después, y ese amigo de Sakura, Suigetsu, ya se había ido… ordenó un poco el salón, a las diez despertamos con Sai y asaltamos un poco tu refrigerador, ahora estamos ordenando el cuarto de invitados.

-gracias por el informe.-_ que completo y no se porque su papá no deja que la ayude en la administración de su negocio_

_-_lo único malo es que no vamos a poder auxiliarte con el resto

-no te preocupes, ya lo hago yo.-_ me pareció extraña la expresión de Gaara.-_ ¿pasa algo?

-eh, pues… .-_ se rascó la oreja nervioso y yo sonreí para darle ánimo. A pesar de todos los años que llevamos siendo amigos a Gaara aun le cuesta abrirse con nosotros, es de los que les gusta guardarse las cosas.- _vamos a hablar con mis padres y con el abuelo de Sai

_Con razón y conociendo al abuelo de Sai… ¡uff! Ese vejete lo único que quiere es que apenas Sai acabe el colegio se meta al servicio militar, porque dice que ahí se les van a pasar esas "manías raras", como le dice a nuestra forma de vestir y música_

-¿también les dirán que ya llevan un año juntos?

-esa es la idea. Ya no me hace gracia seguir ocultándolo. Kankuro ya lo sabe y se lo toma bien, pero mis padres no se como van a reaccionar, después de lo de Temari

-Gaara, lo de Temari no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sé que tus papás aun se sienten culpables, pero esto no tiene nada que ver.- _le repito dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo en su hombro_.- eres buen hijo y eso ellos lo valoran

-ojala y así sea

-solo puedo desearte suerte a ti y a Sai

_-_gracias

-oh, despertó el bello durmiente.- _llegó mi otro amigo y me dio semejante coscorrón en la cabeza que me llegó a doblar del dolor… bueno, no fue para tanto.- _¿Qué tanto hacías con Sasuke?

-salió temprano a su casa

-¿te dejó cansadito anoche?_.- sin razón me sonrojé ante ello y Sai sonrió de forma maliciosa. Decidí hablar antes de que se inventara otra cosa._

-Sai, solo dormimos, encima estábamos con Neji en el cuarto

-ah, entonces…

-tu, ven ayudarme.-_ Gaara lo tomó del cuello de una de mis camisas –el muy descarado se había puesto una nueva– y lo arrastró lejos antes de que siguiera hablando ridiculeces._

_Fui a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa limpia para ir a ducharme._

_Después de asearme fui a ver como andaban los chicos. Estaban amontonando un par de bolsas llenas con botellas en un rincón… haber si es que pasa el tipo del reciclaje hoy, que como sigan haciéndose "reuniones" así, se hace rico._

-Naruto, nosotros nos vamos. Gracias por soportarnos

-de nada, Gaara, para eso son los amigos

-bueno, fue un gusto conocer a tu tutor nuevo.- _Sai y sus comentarios_.- y deséanos suerte que ahora vamos a decirle a nuestras familias que vivimos en la inmoralidad.- _rió y se abrazó a su novio.-_ y si nos echan de casa… acá llegaremos

-las puertas están abiertas.- _los abracé ambos y los acompañé hasta la puerta_.- nos vemos mañana, a propósito ¿hay algo para pasado mañana?

-el informe de historia.- _maldición ya sabía que lo olvidaba, ahora tendré que ocupar mi tarde enterrado en libros sobre la Revolución Francesa, porque aun no me reponen el servicio de Internet._

_-_oh, vale, ya sé lo que haré a la tarde. Bueno, nos vemos

-nos vemos

_No cerré la puerta hasta que ya estaban bastante lejos. Iban de lo más abrazaditos y felices ¡me dan algo de envidia! Parecen ser tal para cual esos dos… y uno aquí, con el mismísimo lucifer esperando que lo acepte, siendo que yo me conformo con un humano común y corriente._

_-_a ordenar se ha dicho.-_ miré a mí alrededor y todavía el despelote no esta deshecho así que estiré mis brazos y me dispuse a buscar los cd's donde tenía mi música preferida para hacer el aseo: Wagner. Es una costumbre un tanto extraña, sobre todos para mis vecinos que cada vez que hago sonar __Götterdämmerung, Die Walküre o Siegfried me miran como si fuese un bicho raro_… _¿Qué más se puede esperar de la gente de un barrio como este? Sin más le doy volumen a la radio y con Das Rheingold de fondo me pongo a terminar el desastre de anoche. _

_Ah, mejor alimento a mis mascotas primero y luego ordeno._

_xXx_

_Estaba de lo mejor planchando mi uniforme para el día lunes mientras tarareaba "Delusions a go go!" de Euthanasie cuando oí golpes en la puerta secundados por un débil aullido de Cerberus. _

-buenas tardes

_Ni con todo mi sentido de los buenos modales fui capaz de devolverles el saludo._

_Eran dos personajes de lo más extraños, estrambóticos incluso para mí:_

_Un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta años o menos, ambos vestidos como si fueran a cosplayar de alguna película estilo Samurai 7 o cualquier otra de Kurosawa, y con semblante tan serio y elegante que te era imposible siquiera pensar en reír, solo era capaz de quedar estupefacto._

-eh… buenas_.- conseguí decir después de un par de segundos_

_La idea de que fueran vendedores o promotores de quizá que producto pasó por mi cabeza tan rápido como se fue, se veían demasiado viejos como para andar en esas. Iba a hablar de nuevo pero la mujer se me adelantó_

-¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?.-_ exclamó encarando al sujeto, reprochándole algo que no oí.-_ ¿Cuántos años pasaron desde la última vez?

-no lo sé ¿crees que me acuerdo?.-_ reclamó el hombre de vuelta, con tono violento_

_-_disculpen…

-ah, Naruto-kun

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.- _pregunté automáticamente después de que la mujer me nombrara. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la señora esa sonrió de lo más cálida y dijo:_

_-_creo que sería mejor presentarnos primero. Somos los padres de Sasuke

_ padres de ¿Sasuke? ¿Ellos?... ¿los seres inmortales creadores de todo lo viviente y lo no viviente en todo este Universo?... no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, ¿ellos, que están de cosplay parados en mi puerta?... me va a dar algo_

_-_¿te encuentras bien?

-los padres de Sasuke.- _repetí no muy consciente de que lo hacía, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta porque mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina._

-si, cariño, somos tus suegros

_Y luego de esas palabras no supe más de mí..._

xXx

_Parecía que algo cubría mis ojos pues veía todo borroso, levanté la mano para quitarme lo que sea que tuviera encima_

-tranquilo

-¿Sasuke?

_No estaba completamente seguro de estar escuchándolo, pero me pareció que era su voz._

-soy yo, ¿quieres abrir los ojos de una vez?

_Le obedecí apenas y me encontré con su cara más cerca de lo pertinente así que me eché hacia atrás, producto de eso mi cabeza se enterró en las almohadas… ¿almohadas?_

_Miré a mí alrededor y me encontraba en mi cuarto._

_-_¿Qué pasó?

-te desvaneciste

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?.-_ me senté pero Sasuke me empujó para que volviera a acostarme y la habitación giró en todas direcciones_

-mis padres vinieron a hacerte una visita de cortesía y suponemos que no soportaste la emoción. Pues leyeron tus recuerdos y pensamientos, pero no presentaste intranquilidad ni ninguna señal que les hiciese predecir que te desmayarías

_¿Eh? ¿De que color…?_

_Sacudí la cabeza tratando de centrar mis ideas con la realidad._

_-_¿Sasuke?

-estoy aquí.-_ sentí su fría mano posarse en mi frente y aquello me produjo un escalofrío.-_ ¿estás despierto ahora?

-creo.-_ intenté levantarme una vez más y Sasuke me ayudó a quedar cómodamente recostado en mi cama. No me va a dejar levantarme-_ ¿ellos…? ¿Eran tus padres?.-_ dije recordando todo de nuevo: esos dos personajes como salidos de un cuento medieval._

-si, son ellos. Por cierto, tuvieron un pequeño problema con las fechas… por eso sus ropas.-_ puso una sonrisa divertida.-_ es algo común, después de tanto tiempo sin visitar la Tierra

-¿a que vinieron?

-a verte.- _me quedé mirándolo sorprendido.- _querían conocerte en persona, tratar contigo y oír que piensas

-vale, y yo lo primero que hago es desmayarme

-desmayarte y despertar al día siguiente. Agradece que Ino estaba con instrucciones o si no….-_Lo que sigue es fácil de adivinar: Me hubiera ido derechito al patio de los callados.-_ por cierto, ellos dijeron que volverían cuando despertaras, tal vez vengan más tarde

-ah, vale.-_ sería mentir si dijese que no me hubiese gustado verlos nuevamente, así como para comprobar que eran de verdad._

-¿crees que puedas comer algo?

_Negué con la cabeza. Era mentira, claro que tengo hambre… ¿en qué minuto iba a comer si desde que empecé a hacer la limpieza hasta el súper desmayo no he comido nada? Pero, mejor mentir, así se iba más rápido y me dejaba en paz_

-¿en serio?

_Me tomó por el mentón y me besó, aunque de un modo superficial, bueno, no es que esperara uno de esos besos que me quitan el aire pero… ¡arghh! Es que como siempre lo hace…_

_-_tienes baja la glucosa y algunos minerales

-¿y eso lo sabes con solo besarme?.-_ me cubrí la cara con la colcha. Eso lo solté así sin pensarlo._

-un poco. Pienso que estarías mejor en mi cuarto

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?

-porque es más espacioso y está cerca de la cocina.- _su estúpido cuarto que no es más que el armario de las escobas con una realidad ampliada ¡como si entendiera eso!_

_-_mira, no estoy enfermo, eso lo inventaste tu, así que puedo caminar, encima…

-Naruto, cállate_.- le miré de la peor forma pero el solo negó con la cabeza y de un movimiento que no llegué a percibir me sacó de la cama ¡me estaba cargando y no me había dado cuenta de como!.- _te dejaré en mi cuarto

-¡bájame!.- _le exigí y comencé a patalear como un desesperado. Quería que me soltara, me sentía incomodo._

_A pesar de todas las patadas y golpes que le llegaron no me liberó en ningún momento hasta que llegamos a su cuarto y me puso sobre su cama. Yo no recuerdo haber ordenado allí adentro, pero estaba todo impecable._

-ahora te quedas ahí y te traigo algo saludable para comer

-¿algo como que?.- _pregunté inseguro. A decir verdad no se me ocurría cuales eran sus parámetros de saludable._

-vitaminas y minerales, algo que contenga glucosa y algo de calcio, y por supuesto ácidos grasos esenciales

-vale.- _ahora le baja el lado nutricionista. Le vi salir de su habitación, yo me acomodé mejor entre las colchas; eran sábanas limpias y no tenían tan impregnado ese aroma de la mañana… ¡argh! ¿Qué hago olisqueando las sábanas? Me crucé de brazos enojado conmigo mismo y al hacerlo también note que tenía mi pijama puesto._

_Suspiré un par de veces para no gritar la sarta de improperios que se me vino a la mente._

_El muy aprovechado me cambio de ropa, y lo triste es que no puedo reclamarle porque quizás con que cosa sale… lo odio. Me abotoné los primeros botones de la chaqueta de mi pijama y recordé la marca que me había hecho, la miré y la crucecita seguía ahí; por más que giraba la cabeza no lograba ver cierto detallito que tenía en el centro, necesitaba un espejo_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Me sobresalté y levanté mi vista para encontrarme con Sasuke parado frente a mí con una bandeja en las manos._

-¿quieres saber que es eso?.- _se sentó a los pies de la cama y puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas_

-ehhh… creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.- _me fijé en el desayuno que me traía: un cuenco con algo sospechoso de color café, un vaso de jugo, galletas integrales y una ensalada de frutas._

-es señal de que me perteneces.- _mi boca llegó al suelo luego de su corta explicación_

-¡yo no soy de tu propiedad!

-créeme que es mejor que tengas eso, si no podría venir cualquier ser a reclamarte y no me haría gracia armar una guerra por ti… aunque si lo piensas, sería divertido

-¿de qué diablos hablas?.- _pregunté mientras intentaba darle una explicación a lo que acababa de decir: ¿una guerra? ¿Por mí?_

-come.- _me extendió la cuchara con lo que había en el cuenco_

-ni siquiera sé que lo que es.- _dije echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Tengo que asegurarme que me está dando de comer_

-yogur de soja con avena y chocolate_.- se encogió de hombros y me pasó la cuchara a mí para que comiera, algo desconfiado me llevé una cucharada a la boca. Sabía bien.-_ ahora te lo comes todo.

-pero explícame lo de la cruz

-vale. Aunque te molestes, eso te marca como mi exclusiva propiedad; en caso contrario, a cualquier otro se le podría ocurrir pretenderte solo con el afán de derrotarme.- _¿ ? ¿Derrotarle?._- No es como si fueras ganado… si te fijas hay varios humanos con esta clase de marcas

-¿todos te pertenecen?

-no, así que no tienes que estar celoso. Solo escojo a un humano por era.- _me revolvió el cabello aprovechando que estaba atento a lo que estaba diciendo_.- las otras marcas pertenecen a mis padres o a mi hermano. Una cruz orientada hacia el este son los que se subordinan a mi padre, una cruz orientada al norte le corresponde a mi hermano y una hacía el oeste a mi madre, por supuesto el sur es mío

-o sea que el hecho de que la cruz invertida…

-supongamos que es una coincidencia

-vaya

_Podría escribir un libro con todos los secretos que me ha contado, pero nadie creería una palabra de eso._

_Empecé a comer la ensalada de frutas y sentía la mirada de Sasuke pegada en mí. Estaba demasiado incómodo. Intenté no prestarle atención, pero era imposible y sentía que me sonrojaba de a poco. Intenté buscar un tema de conversación que luego no se volviera incómodo, sin embargo, ¡no se me ocurría ninguno! Es que sé que lo que diga él lo va a transformar en algo incómodo._

_-_tus amigos irán a mi casa.-_ dijo de pronto, llamando mi atención_

-¿a que te refieres?.-_ ¿de que está hablando? Suena como si pensara contarle la verdad a los chicos, o…_

-en la mañana estuve en una… "reunión", con mi hermano, para definir el balance y recambio de almas de la próxima década.- _¿balance de almas? ¿Por eso salió temprano, entonces? Y más importante aún: el cielo y el infierno sostienen juntas para mantener el equilibrio de almas y no es eso de "los que se portan bien al cielo y los malos al infierno" ¿será así?.-_ y en el libro de la década estaba dispuesto que el chico Hyuuga se iría a mi lado y la chica al lado de mi hermano

_Por un segundo había olvidado lo de Neji y Hinata, a estas alturas ya le quedan menos de tres meses, debería aprovechar y estar más con ellos. Pero Sasuke dijo que se irán a su casa, o sea que podría visitarlos y… en el hipotético caso de que aceptara la famosa "propuesta", me tendría que ir al infierno –que curioso, dicho de esa forma– y allí podría verlos siempre y el caso es que ahora dijo que dios quería Hinata de su parte_

_-_¿Por qué?

-por fastidiar y porque Hinata es de alma pura, perfecta para alimentar a sus mascotas

_Abrí los ojos como plato. Dijo alimentar a sus mascotas ¿esa clase de monstruos no debería existir en el infierno? Debe ser horrible, el alma de Hinata y el de las personas que fueron antes ¿sufrirán de alguna forma?_

_-_tranquilo_.- Sasuke me acarició el cabello y me robó un beso pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendido con la mascota-devora-almas de dios que no me importó.- _el alma de Neji está tan ligada a la de Hinata que por eso pude alegar y traerlos del otro lado

-¿y que harán en el infierno?.-_ si le esperaba un futuro más malo que en cielo, tal vez, podría convencer a Sasuke de, no sé, hacerlos desaparecer si dolor._

_-_Hinata puede probarse con Tsunade para ser parte de su staff de nanas para el futuro bebé o algo así y Neji podría rendir el examen de Kakashi para trabajo de oficina o el de Iruka para entrar en la mansión. Y si fallan en eso sus memorias son borradas e insertadas en un nuevo humano o ya en el peor de los casos se quedan haciendo jardinería a orillas del Estigia

_Esta vez la boca me llegó al suelo ¿eso era irse al Infierno? No se supone que… ¿Dónde quedaron los eternos suplicios y castigos? Las sentencias a las almas malvadas, las crueles condenas sin fin para torturar almas y todo eso; por un momento se me pasó que todo era como al revés: los del cielo son crueles y en infierno son buenos. Al parecer nada es como lo pintan._

-tengo una duda.-_ apenas terminé de decir eso y una sonrisa se estaba asomando en los labios de Sasuke_

-adelante

-¿Dónde se castiga a los malos?.-_ me sentí tan idiota luego de esa pregunta, porque el muy pesado soltó una carcajada bastante tétrica_

-el concepto de "malo" es bastante relativo, por lo que no puedes ir castigando porque sí a todas las almas

-pero la gente mala-mala, como Hitler por ejemplo.- _me quedó mirando divertido, yo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo_

-puedes decir que Hitler era malo porque mató miles de personas, pero a la vez también mantenía un elaborado plan ecológico

-ya, pero mató gente

-una persona no puede matar a otra porque si. Todo lleva un orden y está completamente pensado lo que debe ocurrir, pero esa vez el estúpido de mi hermano le confirió un pequeño "empujoncito" para "ver que hacen", dijo el muy idiota. Lo importante es que no hay malos-malos, al fin y al cabo todos son iguales, están hechos de lo mismo

-humm.- _a decir verdad no entendí mucho de lo que quiso decir, pienso que es mejor quedarme con la idea de que su concepto de maldad difiere del mío._

_Mientras terminaba de desayunar, Sasuke se quedó a mi lado contándome más del balance de almas y de cómo estaban las cosas en el Infierno, y de las rarezas que comen algunos de los demonios que viven allí. Intentaba prestar la mayor atención posible, pero era dificil cada vez que al demonio se le ocurría quedarme mirando fijamente o me preguntaba mi opinión. _

xXx

_Ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y aun estaba en la cama de Sasuke, incluso Astarté, Baal y Belial, tres de mis cinco gatos, estaban metidos allí conmigo y Belcebú reptaba por la colcha y desaparecía entre los pliegues para luego aparecer en el piso; estaba muy relajado, para que mentir. Sasuke había vuelto a salir pero prometió que volvería luego y que más me valía que me quedara en su recamara, no es que me importara ¡es que se estaba tan cómodo en ese lugar! Había como una atmósfera especial y demasiado relajante como para no disfrutarlo._

_Ya me había pegado varios sueñitos a lo largo de la tarde. Cerré los ojos otro rato_

-despierta

-mmmm… no.- _era la voz del demonio y me sacudía un poco_

-Naruto, mis padres volvieron

_Me senté de inmediato al escuchar aquello y miré a todos lados buscándolos_

-están en la sala, ¿quieres verlos?

_Asentí y el demonio me tomó por el brazo para ayudarme a salir de la cama. Como estaba metido con pijama, me sentí poco glamoroso; dudé por un momento si debía cambiarme para… no sé, verme mejor_

_-_estás bien así.- _y ahí estuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca llegué a hacer_

-vale

_Sasuke me acomodó el pelo mientras yo me preparaba mentalmente para actuar con normalidad (a pesar de estas en pijama) ante los extraños personajes que estaban esperando conocerme y más aun para no mostrar lo extraño que se me hacían._

_Al llegar a la sala esperaba encontrarme con las vestimentas multicolores otra vez pero ahora la mujer iba vestida casi como una ejecutiva y el hombre parecía el típico "padre de catálogo de tiendas" con el sweater sobre los hombros incluido; estaban acomodados en el sofá como una visita cualquiera._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo pero me quedé callado al ver que la madre de Sasuke tenía a mi cuervo, lucifer, sobre su hombro y parecía hacerle cariños en su negro y largo cabello con su pico._

_-_hola, Naruto-kun, ya volviste en ti.- _sonrió la mujer cálidamente.- _lamento que no supiésemos que hacer, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, tuvimos que llamar a Sasuke. Lo sentimos mucho

_Boqueé durante un par de segundos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirme a ellos ¿debería usar alguna clase de honorífico especial? ¿o hablarle ceremoniosamente como los bisabuelos?_

_Ya cuando no supe como expresarme dije:_

-eh, no importa.-_ me sentí avergonzado por como salió mi voz y por la forma en que me miraba el papá de Sasuke, daba la impresión de que estaba inspeccionando hasta el último de mis recuerdos y acciones, puede que la mujer también lo estuviera haciendo pero tenía una expresión más relajada en el rostro... y eso ayudaba_

_De vuelta al silencio. Yo estaba incómodo, no sé ellos, encima tenía ganas de hacer millones de preguntas pero estaba, de alguna forma, consciente de que no podía actuar frente a ellos como lo hacía con Sasuke, ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Les ofrezco té?... na' mejor no porque solo tengo té de bolsita y eso podría ser alguna clase de insulto para ellos, el café instantáneo es lo mismo y no tengo ninguna clase de fruta. A propósito, si no tengo ninguna clase de fruta ¿de donde demonios sacó Sasuke mi desayuno? ¡argh! No es momento de pensar eso ahora, creo que tendrá que ir a un cajero a sacar dinero para ir al supermercado. ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Debería estar más preocupado que ellos, los creadores, están sentados en mi salón y yo como idiota no se que decir…_

_Oí que la madre de Sasuke tosía suavemente, supuse que para llamar mi atención. Levanté la vista –si, la había tenido pegada al suelo todo este tiempo– y me fije en que estaba sonriendo con dulzura._

_-_bueno.- _empezó y yo sentí como si la presión que tenía sobre mi se duplicara.-_ como ya lo sabemos todo de ti.-_ eso me cayó como patada en el estómago.- _nosotros deberíamos presentarnos apropiadamente. Él es Éter, el padre de Sasuke y yo soy Agua, su madre, pero como ya sabes, nosotros tenemos diferentes nombres y si quieres darnos alguno en especial no habrá problema

-entiendo.-_ y ¿Cómo quería que los llamara? ¿Suegris? ¿Papá y Mamá? Me puse de todos colores cuando oí la risita de Agua-san ¡estaba escuchando mis pensamientos! O sea ¿escucharon todo lo que pensé antes también?.-_lo siento.- _me disculpé agachando la cabeza y deseando desaparecer_

-no, discúlpame a mí. Olvidamos tu privacidad

-gracias.-_ me giré hacia otro lado al ver la mirada de ira que me dirigía Éter-san, como si mi sola existencia lo ofendiera, y lo más probable es que fuera así ¡soy un simple humano! Sin ningún poder, talento o algo que me haga resaltar del resto de la humanidad. Pegué un salto cuando sentí que Sasuke pasaba una de sus manos por mi cintura y me acercaba a él, apenas escuché que me susurraba un "tranquilo" cerca de mi oído. Asentí desganado._

_Hubo otro instante de mutismo más incómodo que el anterior en el momento en que el padre de Sasuke se puso en pie, dio dos pasos, me fulminó con la mirada, dio dos pasos más y desapareció como si nada disolviéndose en una especie de neblina. Miré a la madre de Sasuke y esta negaba con la cabeza logrando que lucifer aleteara un poco._

_-_no te preocupes, ven.-_ palmeó el lugar que recién se había desocupado y el demonio me empujó un poco para que me moviera. Con pasos de lo más mecánicos logré recorrer la distancia hasta el sofá y me senté.-_ ¿Cuánto falta para el bebé?

_Me sonrojé como semáforo en alto al escuchar aquello. Ella también lo sabía y poco le importaba que fuera yo; de seguro estaba tan contenta como Tsunade-san con la idea del bebé._

_**Por supuesto que estoy contenta con la idea**_

_¿Qué demonios…?_

_**Soy la madre de Sasuke**_

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué está en mi cabeza?_

_**Pensé que era más cómodo conversar así, de esta forma Sasuke no nos escucha**_

_Entiendo… nah, a decir verdad no entiendo nada de todo esto_

_**No lo parece**_

_Digamos que me cuesta exteriorizar lo que pienso_

_**¿Tienes miedo ahora?**_

_Si, no es fácil esto de tener una voz extraña hablando dentro de la cabeza de uno. Lo siento_

_**Deja de disculparte, pronto seremos familia. ¿Sabes? Eres distinto de otros humanos**_

_Eso me lo dicen todo el tiempo_

_**Es que lo eres. Es difícil que lo entiendas porque siempre has sido humano. Por cierto, intenta actuar naturalmente porque Sasuke esta sospechando que estamos hablando mentalmente, ¿te parece si lo dejamos aquí y hablamos otro día?**_

_Claro_

_-_¿te gusta este modo de vida?.-_ me preguntó y yo me sorprendí bastante porque hace un rato escuchaba su voz tan clara en mi cabeza y ahora la escuchaba con mis oídos._

_-_es la única que he vivido, así que no tengo mucho con que comparar.-_ terminado de decir eso me di cuenta que era muy similar a lo que me había comentado ella misma hace un rato, además de que lo dije en un tono casi irrespetuoso. _

_-_eres muy curioso.-_ tocó mi nariz con su dedo y me dio la impresión de que me la dejó congelada. Su piel era muy fría, como un cubo de hielo_.- yo creo que nos llevaremos bien y por el viejo gruñón, no tengas cuidado ¡es la edad!

_¿La edad? ¿Cuántos años podría tener… ?_ _Me dio un escalofrío de solo imaginar de todo el tiempo que eso podría incluir._

-supongo que se quieren quedar a solas

_¿No estará insinuando que…?_

_**No niegues lo obvio, lo tuyo no es solo curiosidad. Estás destinado para mi hijo**_

_Sin ofender, pero no lo creo_

_**Si quisiera Sasuke podría manipular y tener total control sobre ti en el momento que lo quisiera, pero no lo ha hecho porque quiere que tú le digas que lo aceptas. Te gusta**_

_No mucho_

_**Mejor, dejémoslo por hoy**_

-los dejo chicos, a ti también, cariño.- _besó la cabeza de mi cuervo y lo dejó reposando en el brazo del sofá_.- nos vemos pronto

_Hizo una seña y convirtiéndose en una nube se fue._

-¿te sientes bien?

_Me sobresalté cuando Sasuke me habló, había olvidado que estaba ahí. Se paró delante de mí y tomó la temperatura con el dorso de su mano_

_-_si, estoy bien. Adiós.- _dije antes de que empezara con sus ideas raras sobre quedarse y hacer cosas que no me interesan_

_-_¿te vas?.- _preguntó haciéndose el inocente el muy… pesado_

-no, tu te vas. Se supone que estabas muy ocupado, o por lo menos eso dijiste cuando te fuiste esta tarde

-tú lo has dicho: estaba. Puesto que se te ocurrió desvanecerte en todo este tiempo tuve que dejar todo en manos de Kakashi y Tsunade, ahora en la tarde fui a pedir informe y esta todo como corresponde. En estos momentos estoy desocupado

-pues yo no, tengo cosas que hacer.- _recordé que por estar de vago en la cama de Sasuke, eso suena mejor si digo "por estar en su habitación" que "por estar en su cama"… al caso, por estar allí no acabé de planchar mi uniforme ni de echar a lavar la ropa._

_-_¿necesitas ayuda?

-claro que no.-_ que lo más probable salga con eso de "yo te hago un favor y tu me haces el favor", que eso ya me lo conozco bien como para caer.- _son solo tareas domésticas

-entonces, ¿si me quedo aquí solo mirando no te importa?

-supongo que no.- _me encogí de hombros mientras iba por lucifer para devolverlo a su jaula. Fue increíble cuando salí al patio: Cerberus corrió desesperado y me preparé porque pensaba que iba a arrojarse sobre mí, pero pasó de largo hacia Sasuke; decidí ignorar el que MIS mascotas lo prefirieran a él y dejé a lucifer en su hogar._

_Me metí de nuevo en la casa y me fui a mi cuarto a terminar el planchado._

_Les agradezco mucho a las chicas que hayan dejado todo muy limpio y por supuesto a Sai igual, con lo que le cuesta hacer el aseo, pero lo de mis camisas me las paga, siempre me dice que mi ropa le queda mejor a él que a mí, como si fuera culpa mía… vale, tal vez sea culpa mía por no hacer ejercicios –la única actividad física que hago es caminar y correr cuando voy tarde a clases– pero si me pongo a hacer cualquier deporte ahora si que desaparezco o tal vez acabe pareciéndome a Gaara y sus músculos. Eso sería chistoso._

_Enchufé la vieja plancha y extendí el pantalón sobre la tabla. Hay que esperar por lo menos unos dos minutos para que el trasto éste se caliente… me refiero a la plancha._

-te quedan dos meses de clases, ¿verdad?

-más o menos.- _no tuve que mirar para saber que Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Empecé a quitarle las arrugas al pantalón, por suerte queda poco tiempo para dejar de usarlo y dejar de soportar al maniático del director que todos los lunes sin falta se dedica a revisar uno por uno que el uniforme vaya bien planchado y sin ninguna costura fuera._

-¿Qué vas a hacer después?

-dejar la ropa en la lavadora e ir al supermercado

-¿y después de eso?

-cocinar la cena y alimentar al regimiento de animales

-¿y después?

_¿Y ahora que diablos le pasa?_

-debo hacer la tarea de historia

-¿y…?

-debo acostarme a dormir para mañana ir a la escuela

-entonces ¿no te quedará tiempo para encargar un bebé?

-¡¿Qué?!.- _chillé tan alto que sentí un pitido en mis propios oídos. Aquello me enojó y estuve tentado a lanzarle la plancha por la cabeza, pero… mire la plancha una fracción de segundo y se la arrojé con todas mis fuerzas. Si tengo algo de suerte le ocasionaría quemaduras de segundo grado_

-no seas bruto.- _y como era de esperarse, Sasuke la cogió en el aire sin mayor problema. Estúpidos reflejos de demonio.-_ solo era una pregunta. ¿Cómo piensas planchar tu uniforme ahora?

-¡urgh!.- _era una muy buena pregunta, el enchufe y parte del cable estaban pegado en el tomacorriente, la otra parte la tenía Sasuke en su mano ¡genial! Eso de hacer cosas sin pensar.-_ voy a lavar la ropa. Y no vengas.- _le previne, que a lo mejor se me iba a antojar arrojarle la lavadora._

_xXx_

_Después de programar el lavado, cambiarme ropa y cepillarme los dientes (todo esto con Sasuke pegado a mis talones aunque sin hacerme ningún comentario), tomé mi mochila para ir al súper. Por suerte quedaba cerca de mi casa, así no perdería mucho tiempo._

_-_¿para qué viniste?.-_ le pregunté al demonio, que iba al lado mío, muy de manos en bolsillos, como si nada_

-¿puedo hablar ahora?.-_ le miré enojado y el se rió.- _solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo

.- _me sonrojé ante lo que dijo y preferí quedarme calladito_

_Al entrar al supermercado me fui directo al cajero para sacar lo último que me habían depositado, luego fui a por un carrito_

_-_permíteme.-_ Sasuke se me adelantó y lo llevó él.- _¿Qué vas a comprar?

-cosas que faltan: frutas, cereales, té, etc.

-vamos al pasillo en que está el té primero

_Fruncí el ceño ¿en que momento terminé yo acompañándolo a él? Le vi alejarse arrastrando el ruidoso carrito, me encogí de hombros y le seguí._

_Iba comparando los precios de las mermeladas y cogí unas cuantas, más adelante Sasuke examinaba con curiosidad un paquete de miel._

_-_¿Qué tiene de malo?

-que es azúcar con agua y es más cara que todas las que están aquí

-vaya. Deberías trabajar en el servicio de salud y testeo de alimentos.-_ le dije mientras pasaba de largo a mirar el té negro. _

_Quería comprar uno caro y de buena calidad, supongo que esos de países como Sri Lanka o India deben ser mejores que las nacionales. En todo caso, ¿a los padres de Sasuke les gustará el té? Me da vergüenza preguntarle porque de seguro me molesta o me dice algo fuera de lugar, pero en cualquier caso no está mal si tengo una reserva de té para las visitas ilustres, aunque dudo que me alcance para un orange pekoe o un pekoe_

_-_¿vas a llevar eso?.- _me asusté cuando Sasuke me quitó el paquete que tenía entre mis manos_

-supongo, es lo que me alcanza.- _un miserable paquete de veinte gramos de té negro __souchong._

_-_¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?.- _me volteé a mirar a quien se refería Sasuke. Mi boca casi llegó al suelo cuando vi pasar frente a nuestros ojos a dios, o sea su hermano Itachi, empujando un carrito de super con una chica rubia dentro. Y así como pasó, así mismo se fue, ni cuenta se habrá dado de que estábamos ahí._

_-_eso fue raro

-de seguro que algo trama. Está demasiado cerca para mi gusto.- _arrugó tanto el entrecejo que parecía que se le había hecho una especie de canal ahí en medio de los ojos.-_ vamos.-_ empezó a andar y no tuve más remedio que seguirlo._

_Esto se pasa de raro: dios y el diablo, ambos con carrito, haciendo compras en el supermercado de la esquina._

_A continuación fuimos a buscar los cereales, nos pusimos a reñir por cual era mejor hasta que se metió una abuelita y nos aconsejó que no peleáramos, aparte de decirme que YO era una nenA muy encantadorA… ¡harto ciega debió estar la anciana esa para confundirme con una chica! Fuimos por las legumbres, las pastas, el arroz, la leche de soja, el tofu y la archiconocida proteína vegetal texturizada, como premio me llevé un chocolate y un tarrito de patatas fritas. Sasuke me ayudó a escoger toda la fruta y verdura que llevaría._

_Cuando llegamos a la caja el dijo que pagaría_

_-_a eso se le llama robo_.- le recordé por ayer en la licorería_

-¿a sí? Yo pensé que se llamaba transacción.- _se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un fajo de billetes y le entregó algunos a la cajera_

_-_¿de donde sacaste dinero?.-_ pregunté en vez de dar las gracias, sé que era lo más obvio, pero ayer él no tenía eso_

-de mis negocios.-_ al chico que empaquetaba la mercadería le dio otro billete y comenzó a caminar delante de mí cargando la mayor parte de las bolsas._

-¿Qué clases de negocios son?

-Naruto, soy el diablo ¿Qué clases de negocios podría tener?

_Aquello me dejó de piedra, no por lo de los negocios, si no por lo que dijo antes "soy el diablo" hasta ahora el no lo había dicho así abiertamente, y la verdad, es un poco chocante._

_Ya en mi casa pasamos a dejar todo en la cocina y se ofreció a ordenar mientras yo iba a dejar ropa al tendedero. _

_Y como si nada se me vino la imagen más escabrosa de toda mi vida:_

_Sasuke y yo como pareja…_

_Se me revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo, pero lo peor era que toda la tarde nos habíamos estado comportando como si fuéramos eso ¡incluso hicimos juntos las compras! y no le dije nada, no lo mande al infierno ni lo insulté ninguna vez, más bien, con toda mi conciencia en su lugar, me comporté "bien" con él, baje mi defensa, si lo pienso bien y le pongo fecha desde ayer en la noche deje de estar tanto a la defensiva con él, sin embargo, hoy ya es mi amigo. Entonces ¿Qué queda para mañana? Creo que el hecho de haber intentado eliminarlo con la plancha no cuenta con lo que pasó ahora_

_Terminé de tender la ropa y fui de vuelta a la cocina, intentando por todos los medios de no pensar en eso. El demonio ya había ordenado todo y estaba de lo más bien sentado a la mesita de diario, mirándome_

_-_te ocurre algo

-nada.- _respondí dándole la espalda casi de inmediato, poniéndome a hacer la cena_

_-_¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-lasaña, así me queda para el almuerzo de mañana y la cena.- _me encogí de hombros y empecé a buscar lo que necesitaba. No sé porque tuve el presentimiento de que el demonio esta tramando algo contra mi_

_-_¿me vas a invitar a comer?

-¿comes?.-_ fue una pregunta involuntaria, regida por mi reflejo de curiosidad_

_-_claro.-_ sabía que tenía puesta esa mirada que me incita a seguir preguntando ¡arghh! Ni siquiera lo estoy viendo e igualmente me controla… y me cuesta resistir _

-creo que la pregunta era: ¿comes para vivir?

-no, puedo estar sin comer. Después eso pasa a ser casi por placer, como otras necesidades.-_ no fue necesario pensar mucho para saber a que se refería con "otras necesidades".-_ lo malo, si es que se puede llamar malo, es que siempre necesitas intensificar las sensaciones

-¿ ?

-como lo del vodka. Para ti es suficiente con menos de un vaso, para mi tiene que ser dos botellas.-_ en ese momento Sasuke ya estaba muy cerca de mi, sentía su aliento darme de lleno en la mejilla. Yo intentaba abrir el maldito paquete de la lasaña, pero las manos me temblaban tanto que no podía.-_ lo mismo pasa con otras cosas, que para de verdad poder sentirlo debo probarlo muchas veces.-_ me tomó el rostro y me lo giró para que lo mirara.- _o hacerlo durante un tiempo sostenido. ¿Tú que opinas?

_No se que le hace a su voz que suena como un hechizo. Sentía sus dedos delineando mis labios y ningún pensamiento coherente llegaba a mi cabeza._

_-_deja de negarte.- _suspiró muy cerca de mi boca y creo haberme parado en puntitas de pie para alcanzar a besarlo._

_Fue una especie de alivio el sentir que me tenía contra él. Como pude me afirmé por sus hombros y le fui correspondiendo el beso, cada vez más intenso y cada vez más fuerte; en un momento no supe ni como me llamaba ni donde estaba, solo que estaba siendo besado como nunca._

_En el momento que me faltó aire, Sasuke se separó de mi durante un par de segundos, los justos para recuperar lo conciencia y darme cuenta que mis pies no pisaban el suelo, pero muy poco duro pues el demonio volvió a capturar mis labios de la misma forma. Yo no tenía ninguna clase de resistencia y otra vez tuve esa sensación de que mi cuerpo era de mantequilla. No era aire lo que inhalaba si no ese denso aroma del demonio, tan adictivo, tan suave. De a poco se fue alejando de mí, junto con mis fuerzas: me sentía débil. _

_-_Naruto, ¿estás bien?.- _lo oí muy lejos, aunque sabía que me estaba sosteniendo. Como pude abrí mis ojos (los tuve cerrados todo ese tiempo)-_ sabes delicioso

_Lo miré con la interrogación pintada en la cara mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. Eso que dijo había sonado muy, pero muy mal_

_-_ acabo de probar una parte de tu alma

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

_Me miró con una intensidad que jamás podría describir con palabras, pero que me hizo temblar con una sensación extraña._

- que acabo de probar una parte de tu alma y que deseo más que nunca encadenarla a la mía

_No tenía las más miserable idea a lo que se refería, pero fuera lo que fuera sonaba muy, pero muy mal_

Wird fortsetzen…

-música de suspenso- y eso mis amores, muchas gracias por pasar por aquí 3 un abrazo enorme, con sabor a cena navideña (sabor a elección, porque soy vegetariana y tal vez no les guste mi tipo de cena (?)), agradezco que se pasen por aquí, muchas gracias en especial a akaerii (muchas gracias por leer c: y Naru de a poquito cede, es que es muy terco xD), HanamiyaDaniiMakoto (espero que tu madre nunca sepas lo que lees xD, espero que este capítulo también te guste porque igual es bastante largo), y Kimin (qué bueno que te haya gustado a pesar de lo largo y.. disparatado, supongo; este también es más o menos larguito, así que espero que igual te entretenga ;)), gracias por darse el trabajo de comentar y que les haya gustado la sarta de herejías y cosas salidas de todas partes del capítulo anterior, c: amor para todas y si tenemos suerte, espero que nos estemos leyendo antes de año nuevo (oren a Itachi para que así sea (?)), así que mientras tanto ¡feliz navidad!


	8. Zwillings Seeles und Tod Weile letze ko

Hola, comentarios abajo para dejarlxs inmediatamente con el fic ;)

**Verletzungen:** esta parte ya se la saben y cualquier libro que se mencione es de su autor, yo solo me atribuyo la cantidad de paranoias que leerán aquí

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

_**Conversaciones dentro de la cabeza de alguien xD**_

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel VIII:** Zwillings Seeles und Tod. Weile letze kontrakt.

_¿Mi alma? ¿Qué había probado parte de mi alma? ¿y qué quería encadenarla a la suya? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_Se separó dos pasos de mí y me quedó mirando con gesto incrédulo, como si yo no entendiera lo que me acababa de explicar…_

_¡El asunto era que no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que me había hecho! Odio cuando no descifro lo que me hablan._

_Simplemente dijo "probé parte de tu alma" y "me gustaría más que nunca encadenarla a la mía"… ¿y supone que debo tener todo claro? Si ni siquiera se me ocurre como puede hacer eso o con que fin._

_-_oye… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

_Mi pregunta pareció divertirle. Si ya sabía yo que le encantaba matarme con sus acertijos de mierda para después reírse de mi cara de idiota._

_-_ya te dije, probé parte de tu alma y me gustaría encadenarla a la mía

_Resoplé de pura frustración y quise darle un buen golpe en su sonriente y estúpidamente perfecta cara. Me contuve al recordar que podía resultar hasta violado si intentaba hacerlo._

_-_y en mortal corriente ¿Qué sería eso?

_Su maquiavélica sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Toda la ira que estaba tratando de reprimir se escapó de mi boca en las palabras más suaves que pude encontrar:_

-maldito estúpido bastardo ¡imbécil! ¡¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?!

_Terminé gritándole y dándole tal empujón, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se movió. Me dio más coraje cuando comenzó a reírse como si le estuviese montando un número humorístico._

-¡vete a molestar a otra parte! ¡Cretino!

-no seas tan salvaje

_Ni tiempo me dio para darme cuenta: se apareció tras de mí y me abrazó. Ahora resulta que tenía su cara pegada en mi hombro. _

_Odio cuando hace esos movimientos que no puedo ver ni prever._

-suéltame.- _dije en el tono más amenazante que poseía. Sabía que no se iba a amedrentar en lo más mínimo, pero hay que hacerle el intento._

-no es algo que quiera hacer.- _besó mi cuello y yo solté un casi-gemido de forma involuntaria. Ahí fue cuando empezó el inútil forcejo, al final solo yo termino más cansado que no sé que en el intento de liberarme.- _pero por hoy tengo que dejarlo. Un asunto importante que atender con mi familia

-no te estoy preguntando

-pensé que te gustaría saber cada cosa que hago.-_ puso voz inocente ¡como si yo le hubiese preguntado que hace en su tiempo libre!, un segundo ¿lo he hecho?_

-lo único que me gustaría saber fue que demonios me hiciste

-ah… eso.- _dijo en un tono burlesco, que me obligó a apretar los dientes para no soltar los siguientes improperios que tenía reservados para él.- _puedo decírtelo, pero con una condición

-¡no gracias! Prefiero quedarme con la duda.- _obviamente eso era mentira, pero seguridad ante todo._

_-_de acuerdo. Nos vemos cuando encuentre un momento libre.

_Antes de desaparecer me dio un mordisco en el cuello que logró ponerme más rojo que un tomate._

_-_idiota pervertido que se cree mucho por…

_Me quedé callado cuando recordé el hecho por el que me había enfadado antes: de alguna forma extraña y desconocida, él tenía parte de mi alma…_

_xXx_

_Cerca de las cuatro y algo de la madrugada me di cuenta de que era imposible dormirme y que ya era más que obvio que no iría a la escuela (lo cual era algo bueno pues ni siquiera había empezado a hacer el trabajo de Historia; por otro lado era malo porque tendría que comprar un certificado médico, otra vez), pero lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era lo del encadenamiento de almas._

_Todo ese rollo sonaba como si Sasuke se hubiese decidido a manipularme, pero si soy sincero me recordaba más a esos tipos que salen en la tele anunciando que unen parejas a distancia y cuanta burrada más. Sé que eso es mentira, sin embargo, yo sé quién es Sasuke, y ese es el drama. _

_Si me pongo a analizarlo tal cual, el "encadenamiento" vendría hacer como si mi alma quedara pegada a la suya, pero el dijo "parte de tu alma" y ¿la otra parte? ¿Qué pasa con esa? ¡arghh! Es complicado._

_Salí de la cama para ir a prepararme una taza de té a la cocina. Me sentía extrañamente vigilado a pesar de que sabía que él no estaba por aquí cerca; aunque está el hecho que sabe todo lo que hago y dejo de hacer, lo que me pone bastante nervioso._

_Cuando terminé de preparar mi té, dudé por unos segundos si quedarme allí o volver a la cama._

_Corrí una silla y me senté. No quería pensar así que me dedique a mirar como Lilith no dejaba de pasearse por entre las alacenas buscando algo que comer o un lugar donde dormir._

_-_Lilith, ¿Qué hago?

_La gata me quedó mirando confundida y se bajó de un salto del refrigerador para irse a sentar en la silla que estaba al lado mío. Si hubiera abierto su hociquito para decirme algo no me hubiese sorprendido, pero solo se quedó allí mirándome con cierto punto de curiosidad en sus ojos amarillos._

-¡no insinúes que estoy loco!

_¡Genial! Son las cuatro de la madrugada, estoy en pijama y sostengo una conversación sobre mi sanidad mental con mi gata mientras tomo el té._

_Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la mesa sintiéndome idiota._

-el mundo me aborrece_.- susurré y estoy seguro que soné como un ebrio tipo.- _madre, padre, quien quiera que fueran ¿Qué clase de personas eran ustedes para que me pasara algo así?

_Me odio._

_Odio mi vida._

_Odio mi suerte._

_Odio mi destino._

_Odio los pimientos._

_Odio la fruta dragón._

_Odio a mis compañeros de clase._

_Odio el impuesto a los libros._

-ah, odio mi idiotez

_Levanté mi cabeza cuando consideré que mi delirio había acabado. Me iba a acostar de nuevo cuando tocaron a la puerta muy despacito e intentaban meter una llave en la cerradura. Por un momento me asusté porque pensé que podía ser Sasuke, pero luego recordé que ese desgraciado no sabe lo que es usar una puerta._

_Calladito fui a ver quien era. Al abrir me llevé un gran asombro: era Sai y más atrás venía Gaara._

-sorpresa.-_ farfulló Sai, bastante apenado o eso fue lo dio a entender con su tono pues venía con una bufanda que le dejaba a la vista solo los ojos –y eso que hacía algo de calor–, Gaara traía puesto un gorro negro que ocultaba casi todo su cabello rojo, menos su flequillo._

-adelante.- _los hice pasar mientras iba a encender las luces. Al momento de girarme para verlos me di cuenta de que venían con unos bolsones algo enormes (asumo que con su ropa)._

_-_lamentamos venir a esta hora

-no importa, yo les dije que cualquier cosa que pasara podían quedarse aquí

-no queremos abusar de tu amabilidad.-_ y con la cara de culpabilidad que traían me lo decían todo._

-soy su amigo, estoy aquí para que abusen de mi amabilidad. ¿Un té?

-gracias. ¿Te despertamos?

-no, no podía dormir

_Sai se veía más triste que Gaara, ni siquiera parecía querer lanzar alguna de sus frases hilarantes. Fuimos hasta la cocina y les pedí que tomaran asiento, recién allí Sai se quitó la bufanda dejando a la vista un feo moratón en su mejilla. Quedé pasmado y no me atreví a decir nada, sin embargo, mi amigo quiso explicarlo._

_-_fue mi abuelo.-_ quise echarme a llorar por la expresión vacía de Sai, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía así, la última vez fue hace varios años ya, cuando lo conocí.- _apenas terminamos de hablar me golpeó con su bastón, iba a hacerlo otra vez pero Gaara se adelantó y recibió el bastonazo él

_Miré disimuladamente a Gaara y me pude percatar de que intentaba ocultar con su flequillo un corte en su frente._

_Los quedé mirando sin saber que decirles. Los conocía hace tanto tiempo que estaba seguro que el más afectado era Sai, pero que no lo iba a demostrar con ninguna lágrima, aunque iba a tener esa máscara indiferente en su rostro. Odiaba cuando se encerraba en si mismo, ni Gaara conseguía sacarle algo_

-no tengo ganas de pelear.- _miré a quien le hablaba Sai. Era Lilith que se acercó hasta él. Iba a tomarla para que no lo arañara.-_ ¿Qué le pasa?.-_ la gata fue a acomodarse sobre sus piernas mientras restregaba su cabecita en su regazo_

_-_parece que te quiere o algo.- _le dije extrañado. Lo normal sería que Lilith estuviera intentando arrancarle los ojos o rasguñándole las manos._

-ya me parecía raro que tu perro no haya ladrado

-tus mascotas deben de haberse rendido con nosotros

-supongo.- _les serví una taza de té a cada uno_.- si fuera adivino les diría que no cenaron

-eres adivino

-si lo fuera habría preparado cena. Si me dan media hora les cocino algo

-no es necesario, además puedes despertar a Sasuke.- _también era extraño que dentro de los diez primeros minutos no lo hubiese mencionado_

-Sasuke no está. Tuvo que ir a ver a sus padres

-¿no se enojará?

-la casa es mía.- _les dije con voz irritada, aunque sin quererlo._ _Puse a remojar un poco de soya mientras iba a hacer algo de arroz blanco_.- ¿Por qué se vinieron a esta hora?

-intentaba convencer a Gaara de que se quedara en su casa. Su papá dijo que por esto lo mantendrían solo hasta que acabaran las clases, pero el muy idiota dijo que prefería irse conmigo

-típico de Gaara.-_ si hasta suena como una historia romántica. Ya he dicho yo que les tengo envidia a estos dos._

-tu di algo, que parece que no estuvieras aquí.- _Sai le dio un codazo a su novio_

-¿y que quieres que diga?.- _preguntó este tranquilamente, bebiendo su té._

-es que parece que no te importara nada

-típico de él.-_ repetí_.- asumo que ninguno de nosotros irá a la escuela más tarde

-yo sí

_Ambos nos quedamos mirando a Gaara, ¿Cómo demonios pensaba ir a clases si no había dormido nada?_

-¿Qué?

-¿estás bromeando? No has dormido y dijiste que tenías un examen de biología.-_ Sai estaba a punto de pararse a zamarrearlo, no podía ir a detenerlo pues estaba friendo las hamburguesas_

-por eso mismo debo ir. No puedo faltar

-Gaara, van a ser las cinco. Vete a dormir y te despertamos a las siete y media, te comes algo y alcanzas a llegar en diez minutos al instituto.-_ era mejor darle una recomendación que intentar disuadirlo, porque cuando este pelirrojo quiere ser testarudo no hay nadie que pueda ganarle._

-hazle caso a Naruto

-gracias

_Gaara se puso en pie, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se fue a meter al cuarto de invitados._

_-_¿lo ves? Es tan idiota.-_ reclamó Sai apretando los puños.-_ podría haberse quedado en su casa; ya después solucionábamos todo, pero no, tenía que venirse conmigo. Esto sólo le traerá problemas y puede que pierda hasta la beca esa para la universidad

-sabes que él es así. Es obvio que no quería dejarte solo. Y no te preocupes por lo otro, Gaara ha mantenido notas perfectas y dudo que por esto no lo vayan a recomendar.- _saqué una cajita de guisantes cocidos del refrigerador y se los puse al arroz que ya estaba listo, lo serví en un pocillo y en un plato aparte puse las hamburguesas con algo de ketchup.- _te lo comes todo.

-gracias.-_ revolvió el arroz con los palillos, hasta que después de un rato decidió comerse un bocado. Eso me dejaba más tranquilo.-_ Oye Naruto, estoy muy agradecido de que nos dejaras quedarnos, obviamente no nos quedaremos como visitas y tampoco será para siempre, cuando encuentre algo en lo que trabajar…

-¡no seas tarado!.-_ le di un coscorrón en su cabeza ¿cree que los dejaré solos?.-_ pueden quedarse aquí, es más barato que rentar un apartamento o algo, basta que me ayuden en las labores de la casa y ya

-pero…

-¡Sai! Estaré más tranquilo si estás aquí

-pero no podemos quedarnos gratis.

-no lo harán, me ayudaran con lo quehaceres y que sé yo.- _estuve tentado de arrojarle un plato para que me entendiera de una vez por todas.-_ además será divertido, vivir aquí todos juntos

-¿y Sasuke y tu?

-¿Sasuke y yo qué?.-_ estaba seguro que ya me había sonrojado, pero no me iba a poner a gritarle, en consideración a Gaara que se había ido a dormir_

_-_pues, ustedes querrán estar solos

-entre ese idiota y yo no hay nada.-_ me senté en una silla a su lado con otra taza de té y un pocillo de arroz para mi _

-recuerda que los vi besándose y por supuesto no me trago eso de que sea tu tutor. Dime la verdad, ¿están saliendo?

-no saldría con ese bastardo aunque fuese el último ser viviente con cual enrollarse

-ya.-_ Sai me envió una mirada de incredulidad; yo solo rodé los ojos.-_ ¿Por qué vive en esta casa?

-él no vive en esta casa. Viene a… viene a visitar de vez en cuando

-y tiene su propio cuarto

_¡Ya para con el interrogatorio!_ _ Lo que haga en mi vida privada es asunto mío. Creo que no era muy conveniente que los chicos se vinieran a vivir aquí por el asunto de Sasuke, pero no podría apartarlos solo por eso, ellos son mis amigos desde mucho antes y estoy aquí para ayudarlos, aunque se pasen de preguntones y usen mi ropa_

_-_sé qué extraño, pero como te lo explico.- _me rasqué la cabeza, nervioso, buscando la excusa.-_ Sasuke es una suerte de… inquilino y por alguna razón –la cual no quiero averiguar– cree que él me gusta

-¿y no es así?

-¡por Cthulhu! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de gustarme Sasuke?

-por que es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo soltero: buen cuerpo, de seguro proporcionadísimo, te apuesto a que debe sabérselas todas y…

-con una personalidad de las más asquerosas

-no lo creo

-esto me deja claro que te ha pagado para que le hagas publicidad.-_ iba a soltarle otra estupidez pero recordé lo que le había pasado, supongo que si bromeamos un poco respecto a esto se le olvidará_

-¿acaso Sasuke no te produce nada?

-¿debería producirme algo?.- _le miré incrédulo, supongo que me seguiría molestando si le digo que lo único que me producen son rabietas y ansias homicidas._

_-_vale, como estás poniendo cara de mártir dejaré el interrogatorio, pero cuando llegue Sasuke…

-eso suena como amenaza

-solo le preguntaré que opina

-cualquier ridiculez que te diga es de su completa autoría.-_ le advertí. Soltó una risa exagerada y un manotazo cerca de mi hombro_

-mmm ¿sabes si Nakamura sigue vendiendo certificados médicos?

-si, ahora valen dos cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarros

-se puso ambicioso.- _volvió a reír y ahora si me sentí más tranquilo, podía asegurarme que no reía por compromiso_

-si terminaste, ayúdame a alimentar a mis mascotas

_Salimos al patio y todos mis animalitos se le quedaron viendo sin hacerle nada. De a poco se le fueron acercando buscando cariño_

-¿lo ves? También quieren que te quedes aquí

xXx

_A las siete y algo despertamos a Gaara, que tenía el ánimo como si hubiese dormido sus ocho horas correspondientes. Le dimos el "desayuno especial de Sai" y un bento que le habíamos preparado entre los dos, luego, para molestarlo un poco, lo despedimos con pañuelos blancos en la puerta de mi casa deseándole suerte en su examen._

_Pasado las ocho, después de que acomodamos sus escasas pertenencias en el clóset desocupado y pusimos sus cepillos de dientes junto al mío en el cuarto de baño, consideramos que sería buena idea ir a dormir un poco. Sai al cuarto de invitados y yo al mío._

_Recién pude cerrar los ojos cuando fui a comprobar que Sai estaba tranquilo y profundamente dormido. Por un estúpido momento me sentí como si fuera la madre de ambos, y eso que soy menor que ellos. Ahh, lo que hace la falta de sueño, logra que uno se ponga a pensar ridiculeces._

xXx

_Abrí los ojos al sentir que algo caminaba por mi cuello, pero lo primero que vi fue cierta melena azabache cerca de mi cara._

-buenas

_Me llevó medio segundo darme cuenta que no era "algo" que me caminaba, si no que era el demonio molestándome_

-déjame.- _me senté y le di un manotazo para apartarlo de mí. Bostecé ampliamente mientras me restregaba los ojos para poder ver mejor._

-si que tienes mal despertar.- _no pude escapar cuando decidió pasar sus manos por mi cintura y pegarme a su pecho_.- ¿descansaste?

-Hasta antes que tu llegaras, si.- _quise escurrirme de entre sus brazos para que me soltara, pero me tenía tan bien sujeto que no lograba más que mover uno de mis brazos._

-sabias que ya Sai esta despierto y planea venir aquí

-no me importa, ya lo convencí de que tu eres el del problema

-no está convencido.- _besó mi cuello otra vez y solté un suspiro poco digno. Sus labios parecía que me habían quemado allí_.- tu piel es deliciosa

-¿no tienes…?.- _mi voz sonó demasiado débil para mi gusto, de modo que tosí para que mi voz volviera a la normalidad y empecé de nuevo.-_ ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

-por ahora no, ¿quieres invitarme a algún sitio?

-no, quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz

-no, ya no puedo

_Con la mano que podía mover tomé una de las suyas para quitarla, pero me detuvo susurrándome al oído:_

-déjame quedarme así por un rato

-si después te vas y me dejas en paz

-te lo prometo.- _me pareció extraño que me prometiera algo como eso y en su voz no estaba ese tono burlón que siempre usaba conmigo._

_Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en uno de sus hombros, para ver su expresión: tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía concentrado en algo. Con esa cara de concentración parecía un verdadero sabio, ninguna comparación con la sonrisita fanfarrona. En una acción casi inconsciente acaricié su mano con mis dedos, su piel era tan suave, era como tocar terciopelo y con esa misma sensación de electricidad; fui siguiendo todos los montes de esa mano sin líneas, completamente lisa, rodeando el notorio hueso de la muñeca, los tendones tensos por la posición y…_

_Sorprendido apoyé toda la palma de mi mano sobre su muñeca y pude sentirlo: el demonio tenía pulso_

_Era extraño, pues la vez que dormí sobre su pecho no sentí palpitar su corazón y eso que estuve atento a ver si lo escuchaba. Retiré mi mano lentamente y contorsionándome un poco conseguí ponerla a la altura de su corazón. Esperé un rato hasta que aprecié un suave latido, tranquilo y acompasado que residía allí._

-¿Qué sucede?.- _preguntó besando mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas._

-tu corazón…

-¿algo va mal con él?.- _pude notar el tinte divertido en su pregunta, sin embargo, aquello ahora no me importaba mucho, el verdadero asunto es que había descubierto algo nuevo en él._

-esta latiendo

-eso es algo normal, ¿no?

-pero antes….- _no sabía como explicarle si sentirme avergonzado por ese episodio_.- no se oía

-ahora lo oyes.- _levantó mi rostro y me dio un beso rápido en los labios_.- porque tu alma se está encadenando a la mía.- _acarició mi mejilla. Yo estaba más pendiente de digerir los datos que me había entregado. ¿Por qué él probó mi alma es porque puedo escucharlo? ¿De eso se trata lo que hizo?_

-¿por eso?

-claro.- _mi gran error fue mirarlo a los ojos, porque de nuevo caí en esa especie de burbuja apartada de la realidad que sabía crear_.

_El tiempo se había detenido para mí, igual que antes. Mis sentidos ardieron y aparentaban percibir hasta la más mínima partícula. De nuevo ese efecto de estarme fundiendo; era casi desesperante sentir su respiración, su aroma, su calidez, su…_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-_ su voz tan sedosa e hipnótica que parecía acariciarme hasta los pensamientos._

_Intenté moverme para alejarme de él, pero solo me fui hacia adelante sobre la cama, deseé volver a la realidad, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía._

-¿de verdad quieres huir?.- _Sé que solté un gemido cuando Sasuke me obligó a voltearme para verlo otra vez_.- dime que es lo que quieres

_Mi respiración se volvió completamente irregular al tener su rostro tan cerca. Me moría por besarlo, por sentirlo una vez más, pero me sabía incapaz de, siquiera, moverme un milímetro para hacerlo_

_-_hazlo.- _susurró y su boca rozó levemente con la mía, solo eso bastó para que perdiera los estribos y me decidiera a unir nuestros labios en un roce de lo más desesperado, intentando memorizar su sabor tan especial…_

-oye Naru. ¡Lo siento!.- _la voz de Sai me hizo sentirme como si sacara la cabeza del agua. Desenrosqué mis brazos del cuello de Sasuke y me aparté lo que más lejos pude.-_ vaya suerte

_Quise desaparecer al ver la expresión de la cara de mi amigo. Ya era la segunda vez que me encontraba en las mismas, de seguro que el demonio lo hizo a propósito ¡arghh! Ya no debería confiar más en él, aunque técnicamente, el me había advertido que Sai pensaba venir aquí._

-Hola, Sai. Naruto ya me lo contó, bienvenido.-_ le saludó Sasuke como si nada y encima dándole la bienvenida como si esta fuese su casa_

-Gracias. Ah, Naruto, venía a preguntarte si me prestabas el pc para hacer la tarea de historia

_Demonios ¡la tarea de historia!_

_-_adivina: no tengo Internet. Vamos a tener que hacerla a la antigua.- _me levanté de la cama ignorando a Sasuke, dejé la puerta de mi habitación asegurada y fuimos caminando por el pasillo.- _voy a cepillarme los dientes, comemos algo y sacamos los libros de donde sea que estén

-vale. Y de paso me explicas unas cuantas cosillas

xXx

_Para suerte mía, Sai no me preguntó nada referente a Sasuke, sino que solo preguntó por el trabajo de historia. No quería una avalancha de preguntas que no me llevarían a ninguna parte y por suerte pareció comprenderlo._

_En mi cuarto, en el cual Sasuke ya no estaba, nos metimos a trabajar, buscando entre el montón de libros que encontramos metidos en uno de los tantos armarios de la cocina, con un paquete de patatas fritas y la música de Zombie Girl ambientándonos y dándonos ánimos. _

-Hey we come, hey we are… ¡the living dead superstars!.- _Sai tarareaba entre dientes mientras hojeaba un libro grueso y apolillado.- _hey we come… oye, como que tenemos que escribir todo lo que sale aquí, todo por culpa del viejo de historia: se pierde un par de semanas y nosotros pagamos. Y encima no entiendo mucho eso de las razones. ¡Como si a mi me importara que hayan decapitado a su reina!

_-_a mi si me importa, quiero aprobar historia extranjera.- _leí superficialmente unas cuantas hojas sin encontrarle ningún sentido. Sabía que si continuaba leyendo sin fijarme acabaría inventando cosas que nunca pasaron y luego explicándole al profesor de historia que la impresora se había equivocado y había impreso uno de mis libros no publicados_.

-¡ahh! si esos tarados del Internet hubiesen venido cuando los llamaste todo sería maravilloso

-los llamé el viernes de la semana pasada, pero no vinieron

-¡demándalos!

-Sai, será mejor que escribas tu primero

-vale.- _se levantó del suelo e hizo uno cuantos pasos de baile antes de irse a sentar frente al ordenador_.- ¡hey, hey! ¡Creepy Crawler!... ¡ahhh! Tengo más ganas de ir a meterme a cualquier antro que de hacer un trabajo

-te apuesto que no eres el único. Solo para amargarte te recuerdo que es lunes y hoy no hay nada abierto

_Yo también me moría de ganas de salir a bailar, beber y desestresarme un poco en compañía de mis amigos y de paso buscarme una pareja, chica o chico ¡lo que fuera! Cualquiera que pueda hacer que Sasuke se aleje de mí._

_Suspiré hastiado al recordar que ya no podríamos ir al 7° Hell hasta que tuviéramos los veintiuno y no había ningún otro lugar al que pudiéramos ir, salvo al Black Star, pero está tan lleno de mocosos multicolores que me entra urticaria de solo imaginármelo, si tan solo Ki se hubiese decidido a poner ese local…_

_-_Sai, ¿sabes si Ki se instaló con el sitio ese que quería levantar?.-_ me quedó mirando extrañado y después de un par de segundos pareció recordar_

-¿Kimimaru? Lo último que supe era que estaba viendo el asunto de las patentes, pero eso ya fue hace como un año, después de, bueno, "tu-sabes-que"

-ah, claro.-_ como olvidar aquello.-_ ¿lo habrá abierto al final?

-creo que Nakamura o Akimichi deben saber algo. ¿Te acuerdas que quería ponerle "Metempsykhosis"?... por cierto, me encanta esa canción.-_ al rato ya estaba sonando y Sai cantaba a media voz a medida que iba escribiendo la materia._

_Cogí un marcador y fui cometiendo uno de los más grandes sacrilegios para saber lo que iba a escribir, tenía que ser algo ligeramente diferente de lo de mi amigo o si no iban a pensar que nos copiamos la tarea._

_Lo bueno, es que Sai ya parece haber vuelto a la normalidad o está escondiéndolo muy bien para no preocuparme. _

_Tengo tanta rabia con el abuelo de Sai, es un hombre tan egoísta. En vez de apoyarlo le gusta hundirlo y encima le echa la culpa de la muerte de su hija y su esposo, pues los padres de Sai murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando él era un bebé, todo por llevarlo a médico de urgencia. Es tan cerrado de mente…_

_Desde pequeño he sabido que no hay nada de malo con las relaciones de un mismo sexo, a pesar de que en la escuela han tratado de meterme en la cabeza que está mal; yo considero que uno puede hacer lo que se nos antoje con la llave de nuestra caja de sentimientos: dársela a un chico, a una chica, a una cosa o simplemente tirarla a la basura, pero no logro comprender que ven de mal el resto de las personas en eso, no puedo entender que pasa por la mente del abuelo de Sai para haberlo golpeado y echado a la calle solo por eso, si ni siquiera es algo que vaya afectarlo a él o a su futuro, lo que pase después solo le incumbe a Sai._

-Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa?

_Levanté la vista y me encontré con Sasuke arrodillado frente a mí, con cara de estar leyéndome los pensamientos._

_-_me preocupa Sai.-_ le dije soltando un suspiro frustrado al ver que no se pensaba mover hasta que le respondiera, aunque él ya lo supiera._

-él está tranquilo y no quiere preocuparte, ni a ti ni a Gaara. Ahora mismo está pensando en él_.- me fijé en que el demonio tenía puesta una mirada comprensiva que me hacía dudar. ¿desde cuando Sasuke tenía una mirada comprensiva?.- _Gaara también está pensando en Sai, desea que esté bien y haya descansado. Muy romántico.- _su sonrisa de medio lado.- _Tus amigos son muy interesantes

-¿Por qué?

-son almas gemelas

-¿eso es cierto?.- _me sobresalté al hablar un poco más fuerte de lo usual, no me había percatado de que estábamos hablando en susurros. Sai estaba de espaldas a mí, concentrado escribiendo su informe y canturreando canciones de GPKISM, por lo que es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que Sasuke está aquí._

_-_como la mayoría de los mitos.- _me explicó con esa endiablada sonrisa de "sé-más-que-tú". Intentó no mirarlo feo.-_ te explico. Ellos siempre acabarán juntos, por más peleas o diferencias que tengan, ellos tenderán a buscarse y refugiarse el uno en el otro; son dos almas con el mismo patrón que están destinadas a buscarse y reencontrarse las veces que sea necesario. En cambio, otro ejemplo práctico: Neji y Hinata, a pesar de su compatibilidad no son almas gemelas, entre ellos solo se desarrolló el amor fraternal, porque son mitades de una misma alma, puede que en el pasado ellos hayan sido hermanos o parientes muy cercanos.

-ellos son primos

-ya lo sé.-_ me aclaró rodando sus ojos.-_ Han sido unidos durante todos sus recambios, incluso durante sus "descansos" han permanecido juntos, supongo que quieren seguir así hasta que acaben fusionándose.

-¿y Sakura?.-_ quise entrometerme un poquito más, aprovechándome de lo que estaba diciéndome.- _a ella le cuesta encontrar pareja, igual que a mí

-¿Qué me crees? ¿La Bruja del Amor?.- _ vale, ya me descubrió. Me pensé muy bien lo que iba a decirle para el contraataque._

_-_no, pero también me gustaría buscar una forma para que mi amiga fuese feliz.-_ bajé la vista al libro que estaba leyendo antes para que no me atrapara en sus ojos y ocurriera un accidente._

-dame un beso y te lo digo.-_ típico de él. Evalué la situación y me pareció justo, y bueno, tenía un poquito de ganas de hacerlo, por una razón que no sabría definir en este momento._

_-_vale.-_ refunfuñé y le di un beso en su boca que no duró más de tres segundos_

_-_muy tierno de tu parte.-_ me robó otro beso, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar me puso un dedo sobre mis labios.-_ Sakura es un alma relativamente joven, creada hace unos trescientos años, aun no encuentra su compatibilidad, pasaran un par de años antes de que encuentre su par, o pasará cuando repitan su patrón de alma.

-¿y yo?.-_ me atreví a preguntar. Por ese brillo que se puso en los ojos de Sasuke supe que me iba a costar más caro que la pregunta anterior._

-¿quieres saberlo?

-no, mejor que no.-_ devolví la vista al libro, pero el condenado bichito de la curiosidad me estaba picando bien fuerte._

-¿seguro?

-la verdad, no mucho. Me da curiosidad, pero quizás que cosa me pedirás a cambio de la información

-buen punto.-_ sonrió nuevamente, de forma macabra.-_ sin embargo, ya sabes que si aceptas mi propuesta no tendrás necesidad de hacerte esas preguntas, tendrás todo asegurado.-_ sostuvo mi cara con una de sus manos y con la otra apresó mis muñecas.-_ el futuro ideal.- _capturó mis labios entre los suyos de modo poco decoroso y yo, por una suerte de instinto (supongo), le correspondía como podía. Esto de besarlo se me ha vuelto casi una costumbre, ya van varias veces y…_

_-_¡Naruto! es tu turno… oh, hola de nuevo, Sasuke

_¡arghh! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Olvidé que no estaba solo con Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué Sai siempre tiene que verme así?! Esta ya es la tercera vez que me pilla ¡Tercera! y la segunda del día ¡y yo asegurándole en la mañana que no era yo, si no que…! Todo es culpa de Sasuke, esto confirma que lo hace adrede, para que nos vea ¡waaaa! Tengo ganas de estrangularlo y luego arrojarlo a la línea del tren._

_-_hola de nuevo, Sai. ¿Ya acabaste tu informe?.- _mi amigo asintió animado, dedicándole una sonrisa en el extremo gigante_.- ¿te importaría…?

-claro que no.- _Sai me guiñó un ojo y yo recién pude comprender que le había pedido: que nos dejara solos. Me levante lo más rápido que pude para escabullirme, pero Sasuke me tomó por el tobillo y caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.- _voy a buscar a Gaara, no vaya a ser cosa que se quede dormido en el salón. Que les vaya lindo

-no, ¡Sai! ¡No te atrevas! ¡oye…!

_Y el clic anunciando que la puerta estaba cerrada. _

_Sai, mi mejor amigo se había coludido con Sasuke, lo más cercano a un enemigo que tengo._

_-_te odio y ¡suéltame el pie!

-oye, pensaba ayudarte con tu tarea.- _intenté incorporarme. No me dejó y me atrajo hacia él.- _porque luego quería llevarte a un lugar

-¿Por qué?.-_ pregunté desconfiado. Que el demonio éste no hacía algo porque sí._

_-_porque quería que conocieras un lugar. Si embargo, ahora es más importante que acabes tu trabajo

_Me levantó y me dejó sentado en la silla frente al ordenador. Iba hacer la portada, ya que es lo más fácil, cuando me acordé que de algo que me había mencionado los primeros días que se le ocurrió molestarme._

_-_oye tú…

-me llamo Sasuke.-_ me recordó con voz terriblemente seductora, o por lo menos a mi me lo pareció. No sé si serán ideas mías o no, pero después de cada vez que Sasuke me besa me siento –de alguna forma extraña, confusa e imprecisa– atraído hacía él, es como si me lavara el cerebro con cada beso y me obligara a necesitarlo ¡ahhh! ¡Esto es ignominiosamente extraño e insólito!... tehehe, creo que leer el diccionario hace bien. _

-bueno, Sasuke.-_ sentía que mi cara enrojecía ¡soy una vergüenza! ¿Cómo puedo sonrojarme por solo pronunciar su nombre? Encima es solo para hacerle una miserable pregunta.- _tu dijiste que habías hablado con una chica de los días de la Revolución Francesa

-¿recuerdas todo lo que digo?

_Sentí que me enojaba. Es increíble esa demoníaca capacidad que tiene para poner todo lo que digo en mi contra._

-ese no es el punto. La tarea es sobre la Revolución….- _ ¿para qué diantres le pido ayuda? Si lo más probable es que me haga hacer algo antes de darme una respuesta.-_ no importa.-_ alcancé el libro que estaba más cerca y busqué la página que estaba revisando minutos atrás._

_-_si te sirve de ayuda, la chica con la que hablaba se llamaba Maria Antonieta de Austria, era un poco infantil, escandalosa y extravagante, tuvo un matrimonio concertado con un idiota; no vio crecer a ninguno de sus hijos, se fue a prisión y le cortaron la cabeza cuando tenía treinta y siete.

_-_¿estás hablando en serio?

_Asintió y la boca me llegó al suelo con tamaña confesión. ¿El demonio tenía trato con la mismísima reina de Francia? ¿Acaso Sasuke sería uno de esos caballeros con los que se decía engañaba al rey? La imagen de todo aquel mundo se iluminó enseguida en mi mente y mis ojos bajaron al retrato que había de ella en el libro, sinceramente no era muy hermosa._

_-_esa no es ella.- _dijo apuntando la foto.-_ ese es el retrato de una de sus damas, ella nunca se dejó pintar. Era una mujer muy bella, de cabellos rubios muy largos y ojos verdes, parecía una muñeca.

-¿no estás bromeando?.-_ ¿creerle a un libro de historia o creerle al demonio que dice haber estado con ella?_

-por supuesto que no, y tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo

-¿Qué?.-_ ¿Por qué yo debería saberlo mejor que él? ¿Qué me está queriendo decir? Intenté descifrar la expresión de su rostro, sin embargo, no podía. Estará diciendo que… .- _¿Qué estás insinuando?

-sientes curiosidad, ¿cierto?.- _rozó mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos.-_ pero más vale no armar alguna clase de confusión con los recuerdos de tu alma

-¿recuerdos de mi alma?.-_ ya me estaba enredando con lo que estaba diciendo. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando de que yo…. Nah, deben ser paranoias mías. Sasuke es tan ambiguo para hablar._

_-_eso es un secreto.- _se acercó lentamente a mi para susurrarme al oído.-_ así que no te lo puedo a decir

_Quise golpearme la cabeza contra el teclado. No sé porque llegué a pensar que me lo iba a decir._

_-_déjame acabar la tarea para hoy, no quiero que…

_Guardé silencio porque me quedó mirando fijo durante unos segundos. Todo estaba callado y me pareció oír una suerte de campana, un tañido rítmico y muy lejano que se hacía cada vez más rápido._

_Miré la hora. Eran las cinco de la tarde, demasiado temprano como para que la iglesia del colegio estuviese llamando a la misa de las siete._

-es mejor que vayas tras de Sai

-¿Por qué?.-_ aquello logró sobresaltarme y las campanadas dejaron oírse. _

_Miré a Sasuke y tenía una expresión demasiada seria, lo suficiente como para impresionarme._

_-_el abuelo de tu amigo tenía muchos planes para él, como ya no puede controlarlo y Sai sabe demasiadas cosas, lo mejor va a ser deshacerse de él, contrató a un grupo de humanos para que lo hagan.

_¿Deshacerse de él? Suena como si lo hubiese mandado a matar. No lo creo. Veo muy dificil que ese hombre haga algo así, por mucho odio que le tenga su nieto, mal que mal son familia._

-no me asustes quieres.- _volví a fijar mi vista en el computador. Algo intranquilo eso sí, pero era imposible con lo que me acababa de decir ¡sonaba tan propio de una película de mafiosos que no podía ser real! Aunque, si el demonio lo dice…_

_-_¿lo oíste cierto?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La campana?.- _Sasuke asintió.-_ s.sí, parece que eran las de la iglesia o…

-son las campanas del "cielo". Suenan cada vez que un ángel de rango alto baja a la Tierra. Ahora tú puedes oírlas porque parte de ti está en mí.

_No comprendía que es lo que me estaba diciendo. Su rostro grave me indicaba que no estaba jugando conmigo._

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sai?.-_ estaba nervioso, todo aquello me estaba alterando y la cara del demonio no me ayudaba a sentirme mejor._

_En un ademán que no alcancé a ver, se metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó ese artilugio que parecía ser un mini reloj de arena, lo movió en varias direcciones rápidamente mientras lo estudiaba_

_-_no se le dio ninguna señal a Ino, la hoja está equivocada. Apuesto a que todo es responsabilidad de Sasori. Maldita sea, nos robaron una hoja… ¡Tsunade! Mantén todo controlado y reserva un par de espacios liberados.

-¿de qué me estás hablando?

_Entre en modo de alarma: mi cuerpo temblaba entero y mi mente trabajaba al máximo procurando darle coherencia a lo que recién había escuchado. Me puse de pie pero no fui capaz de seguir moviéndome_

-Itachi se está metiendo donde no lo llaman.- _me explicó.-_ Ino no tiene órdenes de llevarse ni a Gaara ni a Sai, pero un amiguito de mi hermano se consiguió un permiso para hacer esa tarea…

-¿Qué?

_Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que Sai y Gaara no podían morir. Mi respiración se aceleró y creí que iba a caer al suelo, si no fuera porque Sasuke me recibió con su cuerpo estaría tirado en la alfombra._

_Pensé en tantas posibilidad y probabilidades, formas de salvarles la vida y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer, pero nada tenía lógica. Nada de utilidad venía a mi mente en ese momento._

_-_¿no… no puedes hacer nada? ¡Detener el tiempo o algo!.- _mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho y mis manos temblaban como si fueran de jalea._

-Naruto, tranquilízate. Respira profundo.

_Quise dejar mi mente en blanco para reflexionar con claridad._

_**Hola Naruto**_

_Una voz familiar resonó en mi cabeza. Quise recordar a quien pertenecía, pero la salsa de pensamientos inconexos no me lo permitía._

_**¿te acuerdas de mí?**_

_Hasta que conseguí dar con esa voz suave y maternal, que había conocido hace poco: La madre de Sasuke. ¿Agua-san?_

_**Si, cielo. Escúchame, pídele un contrato a Sasuke**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Entrégale tu alma a cambio de las de tus amigos**_

_Me sorprendí ante ello. El hecho de hacer un pacto con… el demonio ¿cambiaría en algo las cosas? Pero si lo dice un ser de su superioridad ¡ni siquiera entiendo que está pasando!_

_**Te explico rápido: tus amigos están en peligro de muerte por un cambio en el curso de los destinos, alguien se inmiscuyó donde no debía y robó una solicitud de sustracción de almas sin remitente, y como no están en el balance irán a parar al limbo y quedarán atrapados. Sin embargo, si haces un pacto e intercambias tu alma de utilidad por un par de almas gemelas, la solicitud será anulada y quedará con quien hiciste el pacto**_

_Apenas capté la mitad de lo que me dijo, Agua-san. Y si mi alma no es tan valiosa como para salvarlos ¿Sasuke sabe si funciona?___

_**Cariño, por supuesto que Sasuke lo sabe, y también sabe que de esa forma puede ayudarte, pero no te lo va a decir para que no te sientas obligado**_

_Entonces ¿Por qué me lo dice usted?_

_**Porque Sasuke no te lo dirá y sé cuanto quieres a tus amigos y que necesitas que ellos permanezcan a tu lado. Tanto Sai como Gaara tenían pronosticada una vida larga y feliz, eso puedo asegurártelo**_

_Pero mis otros amigos, Hinata y Neji… ellos también…_

_**Su destino es morir, el motivo, por ahora, es un secreto para ti. No te puedo explicar muchas cosas, pero lo principal es que puedes tener a tus amigos contigo si haces un contrato con Sasuke. Lo dejo en tus manos cielo, solo te digo que es de suma importancia que cuides a tus amigos.**_

_Vale…_

_**Por mucho poder que tenga, una vez que la rueda gira es casi imposible detenerla. Te puedo ayudar con unos cuantos minutos, no muchos, pero si los suficientes**_

_Gracias_

_**Aeternĭtas gratia tibi.**_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta que Sasuke aun me sostenía. Tenía puesta una mirada extraña e inquieta. _

_-_mal momento para desvanecerse, Naruto

_Me solté de él y respiré profundamente para aclarar mis pensamientos y recordar lo que hace poco me había confiado._

-ya estoy… bien.-_ poco a poco me fueron llegando las palabras de Agua-san a mi cabeza, junto con el apuro de ayudar a mis amigos. Necesité unas milésimas de segundo para ordenas la frase que diría a continuación._

-Naruto, no pienses que esto es algún plan mío ni que te estoy forzando, pero hay un modo de…

-Sasuke, quiero hacer un contrato contigo.-_ susurré, interrumpiéndole, no del todo seguro, con millones de preguntas pasando a mil por hora por mi cerebro y con una chillona vocecita que me gritaba a todo pulmón que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

Wird fortsetzen…

Chan chan~ ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Saldrá algo bueno de ese pacto? A todos los que esperan lemon, no coman ansias, que de a poco tiene que avanzar la relación entre este parcito, pero que de que se viene… se viene.

Primer día del año y ya estamos con actualización~ espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas, y esperemos que este año que se viene traiga muchas cosas buenas para todxs, que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y les vaya excelente 3

Agradecer de corazón a todos los que se pasan por aquí, me alegran el día siempre 3 gracias por leer, favean y deja reviews, en especial a: Estefanía (gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste ;)), natzumy08 (la actitud de los suegris de Naru ya la comprenderemos xD y pues Sasuke va a empezar a tomar medidas más extremas para asegurase de su descendencia xD, espero que este capi también te guste), Haruka Yagami (aquí pues, espero que también te guste), Valemadrista (gracias, y sipis, la terminaré, lo prometo c: 3), amante-animei (el lemon vendrá pronto, e intenté antes de año nuevo, pero empezar el año nuevo con actualización tb es bueno, espero que te guste), Kimin (yo creo que todos nos desmayaríamos si viéramos a los creadores D:, ya veremos que tienen que ver los suegris en esto, espero que no se haya despertado, muchas gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo c: ), Paola S (con Itachi como Dios, todxs nos hacemos creyentes(?), pero Naru es más terco, le cuesta aceptar lo que es bueno, ojalá te guste este capítulo), HanamiyaDaniiMikoto (este capítulo también es largo, así que ojalá te guste ;) y ya nos encaminamos al lemon, pero hay cosas que deben pasar antes, y gracias c:), Izanami Kuro (Itachi te ha escuchado y pude actualizar (?), ok, no, espero que te guste este capitulo también y gracias por leer).

Y eso pues, espero que pronto este de vuelta, ya me quedan dos semanas antes de mis vacaciones de verdad /o/

Abrazos para todxs 3


	9. Bündel und Verlobte Mein neuerer welt

Hola, hola~ ya estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones, sólo una semana más y podré ser libre y escribir todo cuanto quiera. Al fic~

Por cierto, este es el último capítulo que estaba escrito, a partir del próximo, capítulo nuevito nuevito /o/

**Verletzungen:** ya se saben esta parte, los libros que se mencionen son de sus autores respectivos, y todas las paranoias que lean acá salen de un rincón oscuro de mi cabeza.

**Erklären:**

-guiones para diálogos

xXx = lapso de tiempo

Conversaciones dentro de la cabeza de alguien xD

(n/a: notas y/o comentarios sin sentido de la autora)

Algunos capítulos estarán en tercera persona y otros en primera

**Verwarf:**

-Mi querido y nunca bien ponderado OoC

-Mi amado UA

-comentarios poco respetuosos hacia la religión, si alguno es muuuy cristiano, ojala no se moleste.

**.:Auserwählte:.**

**Kapitel IX:** _Bündel und Verlobte. Mein neuerer welt_.

-ya estoy… bien.-_ poco a poco me fueron llegando las palabras de Agua-san a mi cabeza, junto con el apuro de ayudar a mis amigos. Necesité unas milésimas de segundo para ordenas la frase que diría a continuación._

-Naruto, no pienses que esto es algún plan mío ni que te estoy forzando, pero hay un modo de…

-Sasuke, quiero hacer un contrato contigo.-_ susurré, interrumpiéndole, no del todo seguro, con millones de preguntas pasando a mil por hora por mi cerebro y con una chillona vocecita que me gritaba a todo pulmón que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Pero de un modo u otro era inevitable, pues quería salvar a mis amigos y no creo que me pase algo malo o bueno, que me pase algo tan malo, porque Sasuke me necesita, ¿cierto? _

_Y no debería ocurrirme nada, ni desintegrarme ni… nada. _

_Vale, tengo miedo, de todas las cosas que pensé hacer, jamás llegue a creer que vendería mi alma; sin embargo, si puedo salvar a alguien más mediante esto ¿me convierte en alguien bueno? Y por lo tanto es imposible que me suceda… ¡arghh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo pedí el contrato y del mismo modo debo seguir adelante. No es solicitar algo para mí, si no que para enmendar un error de los seres sobrenaturales, Agua-san dijo que mi alma es de utilidad ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? no sé, también Sasuke dijo que tenía parte de mi alma encadenada a la suya o una burrada así, ¿Qué significa eso? tampoco lo sé, ¿Qué pasara luego que Sasuke tenga mi alma completamente en su poder? Eso ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo._

_Todo lo que venga de ahora en adelante va a ser más confuso y puede que más peligroso, es lo que tendré que afrontar_ _y ser alguien valiente. Es mi momento de demostrar que si lo soy… diablos ¿desde cuando soy tan valiente?_

-Naruto, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?

_Miré de reojo al demonio. Parecía estupefacto y no se veía tan seguro a como había sonado yo en un principio._

-claro que quiero hacerlo.- _por una suerte de impulso me decidí a controlar mis pensamientos y no pensar en lo que me había dicho Agua-san_.- si hago un contrato contigo puedo salvar a Gaara y Sai

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-lo leí en algún libro.- _dije de inmediato, restándole importancia. Si no lo pienso, Sasuke no lo sabrá.-_ como me necesitas puedo cambiar mi alma por las de Sai y Gaara, ¿cierto?

_El demonio me miró una vez más, como no creyéndose lo que le pedía. Para mi también era increíble, nunca imaginé que haría esto ni mucho menos que podría sorprender al mismísimo diablo._

-si, eso es cierto. Ahora te pregunto si estás seguro y aceptas todas las implicaciones de esto.

-ya te lo dije

_Empecé a impacientarme. Todo el tiempo que empleábamos en preguntas era malgastado y acercaban a mis amigos a un mal final. No es que me fuera a arrepentir ni mucho menos, uno nunca sabe._

-bien. Llámame, pídeme un favor y entrégame tu obediencia

… ¿eso es todo?.- _¿no tenía que sacrificar nada ni bailar alrededor del fuego? Bueno, siempre supe que esas cosas de los libros eran estúpidas._

-claro, nos ahorramos un paso porque ya estoy aquí.

-pero ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?

_A pesar de la situación, me sentía avergonzado. Era tonto estarlo, y lo que iba hacer era aún más tonto._

_Soy un verdadero tonto._

_-_solo dime cual es la petición que esta en lo profundo de tu corazón.

_Cursi. Completa y absolutamente cursi; pero si es lo que debo hacer. Tomé aire un par de veces, intentando no avergonzarme antes de tiempo._

-te ruego y te pido, necesito….- _me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.-_ necesito que salves a mis amigos, quiero que sus almas permanezcan en sus cuerpo, que ellos tengan su vida hasta que les corresponda abandonarla, que puedan tener el futuro que merecían, por eso, yo a cambio de mi petición….-_ me sonrojé por lo que iba a decir a continuación y desvié la vista de la cara seria de Sasuke_.- te entrego todo lo que necesites de mi persona, mi voluntad, mi alma y mi… ser. Sólo libéralos y permíteles seguir en este mundo, por favor… por favor

_Sentí los brazos de Sasuke envolverme y temblé entero, era como estar siendo abrazado por algo esponjoso, como si me hundiera en crema… en una crema caliente, que me envolvía, que me…_

-acepto.- _susurró muy cerca de mi de oreja y estoy seguro de que me empecé a caer a pedazos_.- Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora cierra tus ojos y descansa por hoy.

_Y después de eso mi cuerpo toco el suelo –o algo igual de duro-, y mi consciencia se fue a dar un paseo._

_xXx_

_Sentí algo frío corriéndome por las mejillas y bajando por mi cuello, era algo pegajoso y acuoso a la vez. _

_Me dio asco y levanté asustado quitándome lo que sea que tuviese encima._

_¡Urgghhh! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que despertarme con esas sensaciones de asco y bichos asquerosos?_

-¡quédate quieto!

_Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme y vi que era lo que me chorreaba: era agua y lo que me había sacado de encima era un trapo húmedo. Estaba en mi cuarto y el que me acababa de gritar era Sai_

-¡Sai!.- _chillé y me colgué de su cuello, abrazándolo. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera a salvo_

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-ehh… si, si. ¿Dónde está Gaara?

-está en la cocina. Intenta cocinar algo para la cena

-¿están bien?

-perfectamente, pero con que salíamos un poco antes de la escuela, nos hubiésemos topado con un grupo de matones.-_ se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se preparó a soltar el chisme_.-Según escuchamos estaban buscando a un profesor o que se yo, y que se veían de lo más sospechosos y peligrosos, así que llamaron a la policía, que se los llevaron. En todo caso no me hubiese gustado estar ahí. A decir verdad, no pudimos salir antes porque nos llamaron para ver las solicitudes a las Universidad ¡que suerte!

-ya lo creo.-_ me dejé caer en la cama nuevamente y me cubrí los ojos con la mano. Era verdad, esos matones estaban ahí para exterminarlos, pero ahora están a salvo._

_-_¿recuerdas que te pasó?

-no

-cuando llegamos a la casa. Sasuke te estaba cargando hasta tu cuarto, dijo que te habías desmayado mientras hacías el trabajo de historia. Que estaban hablando y que cuando fuiste por un libro, te desplomaste y… bueno, aquí estás.

_¿Acaso me desmayé porque ya no tengo alma? Es raro, tendré que preguntar más tarde. En todo caso, no dio ninguna excusa vergonzosa o algo._

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-dijo que iba por un médico. Salió hace más de una hora y aún no vuelve.

-a lo mejor está esperando a que el médico se titule.- _Gaara venía entrando y traía una palangana con agua y varias toallas.- _menos mal despertaste. Íbamos a llamar a una ambulancia, pero los teléfonos no están funcionando, los de nadie de la cuadra

-tampoco los autos. Le pedimos a tu vecino si nos podía llevar, pero no funcionó. Por eso Sasuke fue por un médico

-vale.-_ eso es más extraño. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Así como para que no llamáramos a más gente._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Después de un rato nos matamos de la risa por nada y otra vez el silencio._

_Me sentí estúpido y vi que una carcajada bailaba en los labios de Sai_

-habla.-_ le dije arrojándole una almohada_

_-_dime que estabas haciendo con Sasuke que te desmayaste

-ooooye.- _me sonrojé como un tomate ante eso_.- no estábamos haciendo nada, me ayudaba con la tarea de historia

-ya…

-que sí.- _ni se les pasará por la cabeza que le vendí mi alma a Sasuke para que ellos continuaran con vida_

-por cierto. Lindo tatuaje. Sakura nos había dicho, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de verlo

-ah… ya, gracias.- _despreocupadamente me miré el pecho y parte de la cruz asomaba por mi camisa, mucho más marcada y oscura que antes._

_Oímos que la puerta de la calle se abría y los pasos de más de dos personas se hacían presentes, aparte del rumor de voces. ¿A quien demonios había traído?_

_-_trajo una junta médica.- _ murmuró Gaara, recogiendo todos los trastos que habían en el cuarto, ordenando un poco._

_-_no te dejaremos solo.

_Miramos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo y había tres personas más aparte de Sasuke, entrando. A una de ellas la conocía, era Tsunade-san y las otras dos, no tenía idea. Eran dos hombres uno alto, con el cabello cano, un parche el ojo y una bufanda cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, el otro era un poco más bajo y traía una cara de no haber dormido mucho, ese tenía el pelo castaño tomado en una coleta. Ambos se veían de lo más relajados. He de suponer que ellos también son seres sobrenaturales._

_-_ya está mejor.- _ exclamó Tsunade y se acercó casi corriendo hasta la cama para tomarme la temperatura. _

_-_eso es bueno. Ah, chicos.- _le hizo un gesto a Sai y Gaara_.- ella es Tsunade, la médico de cabecera de la familia, el más alto es Kakashi y el de allá Shikamaru, son sus… asistentes.

_Me fijé en los dos personajes que no conocía, a ese tal Kakashi se lo había oído mencionar (Sasuke decía que era su secretario o "algo así"), pero al otro, nunca._

_-_les pediría que me dejaran a solas con Naruto-kun

_Tsunade les indicó la puerta y mi cuarto se desocupó al instante. Incluso Gaara y Sai salieron sin cuestionar nada, eso que dijeron que se quedarían conmigo._

-¿Qué pasó Naruto?

-parece que me desmayé.-_ vi que me tomaba el pulso y de la nada hacia aparecer un maletín._

-así se ve_.- me sonrió con dulzura.-_ tu alma está un poco inestable. Es normal, hiciste pacto, ¿no?

-si, con Sasuke. Razones de fuerza mayor

-¿con Sasuke?

-claro, ¿con él no hay que hacer los pactos_?.- ya me estaba preocupando otra vez ¿Qué acaso nada es como lo que conocía?_

-no es muy común hacer un pacto con él. La mayoría de los acuerdos se hacen con "demonios ejecutivos", por explicártelo de alguna forma. No es llegar y cumplir con la petición, si no que estos llegan a una central, se evalúan y luego se decide si son viables o no

_Ya puedo imaginarme la oficina del infierno, la sección "pactos y venta de almas". Oh, vaya, quien iba a saber que resultaría algo como eso._

_-_no lo sabía

-bueno, si pactaste con Sasuke, debió haberse cumplido de inmediato, ¿no?

-si.- _todo esto me dio algo de miedo_.- Tsunade-san, ¿sabe si me va a pasar algo ahora?

-¿tienes miedo?_.- Tsunade se río. Sacó una libreta y empezó a anotar unas cosas.- _no te va a pasar nada, no te preocupes_.- me sobresalté cuando de la hoja en la que escribía salió un humito azul y sonó "pop" y apareció una bolsita gris.- _Naruto, estás bajo de vitaminas. Estás durmiendo muy poco, por eso te desmayaste y no has logrado estabilizar tu alma del todo. Te sentirás un poco mareado durante las próximas horas.

-si estoy durmiendo poco es por culpa de Sasuke… y no por lo que se imagina_.- agregué al ver la mirada que me dirigió.- _pero voy a tratar de alimentarme como corresponde

-buen chico. Debes tomarte estas pastillas después de cada comida, son para eliminar las toxinas de los alimentos que ingeriste.- _ me pasó la bolsita gris que había hecho aparecer. De pura curiosidad la abría para ver su contenido, y justamente habían varias pastillitas anaranjadas_

-gracias

-por nada, cariño_. _¿Y ya decidiste sobre el heredero?

-no

_Tsunade-san me miró con una paciencia infinita y sonrió con cansancio. Me sentí un poco mal por eso._

_-_Naruto, por favor piénsalo. No es tan simple como crees que es, no es un capricho de Sasuke ni de nadie. Tal vez él no te ha dicho toda la historia que hay detrás de esto, pero yo no soy quien para contártelo. Estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento, él te lo dirá todo.

_Eso me dejo más preocupado aun, y asustado, para que engañarme. Miré a Tsunade y ella seguía con esa mirada maternal que me remueve mi corazón, es como… como familiar ¿será donde nunca tuve una figura materna? Le sonreí de vuelta._

-debes estar tranquilo y todo saldrá –y será– mejor de lo que imaginas

-tomaré su consejo.- _no estaba seguro si sería correcto preguntar sobre los otros dos que llegaron con Sasuke… vale, la curiosidad_.- ¿Tsunade-san, esos que están en la sala…?

-jeje, me parecía raro que no hubieses preguntado por ellos. Sasuke ya los presentó, son Kakashi y Shikamaru; Kakashi es el encargado de la seguridad de la mansión, controla todo el movimiento de los individuos que entran o salen, y Shikamaru, es el que lleva el orden, a pesar de su cara, es bastante listo, hace los contratos y vigila que se cumplan.

-ah.- _no había nada más inteligente que se me ocurriera decir.- _¿a que vinieron?

-Kakashi de fisgón y Shikamaru para clasificar tu alma y "firmar el contrato"

-pero… ¿el contrato con Sasuke…?.- _¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto se va a tornar peor para mi dentro de poco? Debería huir mientras pueda, ¿cierto?_

-el contrato con él fue solo de palabra; y por normas, para que los humanos entiendan, hemos hecho una versión en papel.

_Al parecer la quedé mirando con cara de estupefacción, pues su sonrisa se agrandó._

_-_es raro, ¿cierto?

_Asentí como un idiota. Esto me suena más a un cuento de empresarios y oficinistas que a la versión que todos manejamos del infierno._

_-_quiero decir, no me lo esperaba.- _Tsunade-san tenía puesta una mirada que no era dificil de reconocer: quería decirme algo.-_ Tsunade-san, ¿se…? ¿quisiera…? .-_ ¡arghh! No sabía como decirle que quería invitarla a tomar el té y conversar.-_ ¿se le ofrece un té?.-_ dije finalmente._

_-_claro.- _asintió, para luego agregar_.- si quieres podemos pedirles al resto que se vaya

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?

_Mi corazón casi se salió por mi boca cuando Sasuke se materializó en la mitad de mi cuarto. Empecé a toser descontroladamente por el susto, pero a ellos pareció no importarles mi estado de salud._

_-_Sasuke, Naruto quiere que conversemos.- _ehh, más bien creo que es al revés_.- y es obvio que se sentirá más relajado si tu no estás cerca. Además Kakashi quiere comentarte algo

-ya me lo dijo y creo que él es el más apropiado para encargarse. Por cierto, Shikamaru… .-_una especie de sombra se levantó desde el suelo y_ _apareció_ _el tipo con cara de flojera que llegó con Sasuke.-_ el contrato

_Shikamaru hizo un movimiento medio raro con su mano y apareció un libro negro, muy grueso y de hojas rojas; mi boca quedo abierta de par en par cuando empezó a extraer una cosa blanca de las hojas, como una masa ,a la que fue dándole forma de folios… o por lo menos eso parecían. Fue todo un espectáculo._

_-_Naruto necesito que firmes estos documentos.- _Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama y me los tendió.- _a grandes rasgos: explica con lujo de detalles mi adquisición de tu alma, el reglamento al cual debes someterte, las garantías y por supuesto las implicaciones de tu petición.

-eh… vale.-_ recuerdo que el último papel que firmé fue el que me libro de mi antiguo tutor, aunque fue un mero trámite pues aun soy menor de edad.-_ ¿con qué firmo?

-tome.-_ el tal Shikamaru me entregó una pluma de lo más elegante; por un momento tuve miedo de usarla.-_ en la línea punteada.- _me indicó._

_Apreté los labios para sofocar la risita tonta que estaba a punto de entrarme: todo este trámite era tan ridículo, ¡¿de qué mierda me sirve firmar un papel, si mi alma ya le pertenece?! Esto solo materializa la acción._

_Con mi mano algo temblorosa escribí mi nombre al pie de la página._

_Puse el punto final y recordé que si algo me habían enseñados todas las telenovelas que he visto, es lo importante que resulta leer los contratos antes de firmarlos._

-excelente_.- Sasuke casi me arrancó los papeles de las manos y se los lanzó a Shikamaru, no tuve oportunidad de nada.- _ahora llévate a Kakashi y solucionen el problema ése.

-que problemático.- _masculló por lo bajo y desapareció en un "puff"_

-Sasuke, ya que esos dos se fueron, ¿puedo conversar a solas con Naruto?

_Eso más que a petición, sonó como orden. Me pude dar cuenta que se miraron fijamente por una fracción de segundo y Sasuke asintió, mostrándose rendido. No sé porque me late que acaban de comunicarse algo mentalmente._

_-_de acuerdo, yo me encargo de Sai y Gaara. Iremos a comprar y ya volveremos.

-ok.-_ Tsunade-san me guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta una vez que Sasuke salió.- _ahora te aceptó ese té

-pero en la cocina.- _salí de la cama y lo primero que hice fue estampar mis rodillas en el suelo. Si que estaba débil._

_-_te dije que tuvieras cuidado, que te ibas a sentir un poco mareado

-lo olvidé.- _me levanté como pude, y también me pregunté porque Tsunade-san no me ayudaba.-_ iré al lavabo

_Mis piernas tiritaban más que un flan a medida que caminaba, descansé un segundo en la puerta antes de entrar. Lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo: tenía una cara horrible, como si me hubiese ido de fiesta una semana enterita; de inmediato me lavé el rostro con agua fría y después me cepillé los dientes, después luché con mi cabello para ordenarlo un poco. Ahora tenía mejor aspecto._

_Tsunade-san continuaba parada al lado de la cama, le pedí que me acompañara hasta la cocina, mientras que arrastraba mis pies como si fuera un anciano._

_-_mañana estarás mejor.- _me aseguró_

-eso espero. Tengo que ir a la escuela

-necesitarás un certificado

-si es posible, me haría un gran favor.- _entré en la cocina y me dio un frío terrible, así que lo primero que hice fue cerrar la ventana_.- Tome asiento.- _corrí una de la sillas del comedor y se la ofrecí_

_-_gracias

-¿le gusta el té?

-claro

_Perfecto, hoy estreno mi té para las visitas sobrenaturales que compré la vez pasada en el super. Eso sonó tan estúpido, menos mal que no lo verbalicé._

_Con mis manos igual de temblorosas conseguí poner a hervir agua y sacar dos tazas sin que éstas se quebraran, esperé que el agua hirviera y se la iba a echar a las hojas de té cuando Tsunade-san me detuvo._

_-_no, Naruto, estás mal.-_ se puso de pie rápidamente y se ubicó cerca de mi.- _no debes usar agua hervida, tienes que usar agua unos grados bajo su punto de ebullición. Mira, la cantidad de té debes medirlo en dos cucharadas por taza a preparar, le debes dejar caer directamente el agua, ¿lo ves?.- _asentí.-_ y para preparar las tazas, el fondo debe estar lleno, por eso tienen esas marcas, si quieres agregarle algún sabor debes ponerlo ahora, tráeme una naranja

_Obedientemente fui hasta el refrigerador y busqué una naranja. Tsunade-san tomo un cuchillo y con una velocidad impresionante cortó la naranja en rodajas en forma de flores y las puso sobre el fondo._

_-_ahora dejas caer el agua caliente a una distancia de unos veinte centímetros, justo encima de las naranjas, de este modo

_El aroma exquisito de las naranjas y té llenó la habitación. Ella misma llevó las tazas servidas hasta la mesa y me indicó la silla de en frente._

_-_el azúcar es lo último en agregarse

-gracias por la clase

-de nada.- _hizo un gesto con la mano_.- cuando quieras puedo enseñarte, más adelante te puede servir de mucho conocer estas cosas. Ahora hablemos de lo que nos importa

-ehhh, ¿sobre que quería hablarme?.- _era obvio que esa pregunta está demás._

_-_sobre el heredero.-_ me llevé la taza a los labios para no hacer ningún comentario. ¡Era el té más delicioso que había probado nunca!.-_ ya que has hecho este contrato con Sasuke, dudo que tomé tu alma a cambio, más bien querrá… otras cosas

_Me tomó un segundo sabes a que se refería y estuve a segundos de escupirle el té en plena cara, por suerte me obligue a tragar. No hubiese sido algo muy lindo, pero… es obvio a lo que se refiere a… ¡a mi cuerpo!_

_Debí haber puesto la peor cara de terror del mundo._

_-_disculpa, creo que fui un poco precipitada_.- ¡¿un poco?!.-_ es solo que sé que se dará así. En el fondo tu alma no es de utilidad para Sasuke una vez que te encontró, de todos modos… ¿Cómo te le pudiste escapar? Claro, te tuvo unos años antes y luego desapareciste y ahora eres chico…

_¡Wait! _

_Wait. Estoy seguro de que Tsunade acaba de mencionar algo –de las muchas cosas- que yo no sé… ¿Qué es eso de que me escapé? ¿Qué me "tuvo" años antes? ¿Qué me encontró?¿Qué carajos?_

-Tsunade-san, ¿Qué… está…?

-¿no sabías?.-_ me miró un poco alarmada. Después de unos segundos puso una sonrisa culpable.-_ pensé que Sasuke te había contado, no tenía forma de saberlo. Tu mente está cerrada

-le importaría explicarme algo de lo que está hablando.-_ tenía un montón de ideas confusas en mi cabeza, que ni siquiera podía darle una forma coherente._

_-_ahora si que nadie de nosotros puede leerte el pensamiento.

_¡Genial! Una ventaja después de todo,¡algo de privacidad por fin!, pero…_

-¿Por qué?

-cuando Sasuke te marcó, los demonios de rango menor no pudieron entrar a tu mente, ahora que ya eres completamente de su propiedad.- _eso fue como un apuñalada directo a mi orgullo.-_ ninguno de nosotros puede, salvo, él y su familia

_-_supongo que es bueno. Y ¿lo otro?

_Tsunade-san tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y se tomó su taza de un solo trago._

_-_Sasuke se enfadará.

-yo no le diré

-él sabrá igual. Nah, que importa. Te contaré igualmente.-_ se acomodó sobre la silla y entrelazó sus manos.-_ la mayoría de las formas de vida que hay en todos los planetas fueron creados por Agua y Éter, sin embargo sus hijos, los que conoces como Itachi y Sasuke, también tienen la posibilidad de crear vida. El hermano mayor generó lo que son los ángeles y una serie de humanos y animales que en este momento habitan en la tierra. Sasuke en tanto creó a los que somos llamados demonios, y a diferencia de Itachi, él no ha creado más que a un humano…

_Con eso sentí un rayito iluminarme, pienso que ya sé hasta donde llegará todo esto. Y al contrario de lo que yo mismo podría especular, ¡no estaba asustado! si no que… ¡arghh! No se como me sentía en ese momento, bueno, me sentía "raro"._

_-_solo un alma humana que se ha ido traspasando de contenedor en contenedor a medida que pasan los siglos.

-¿yo?.-_ pregunté solo con el afán de que me confirmara mis sospechas._

_-_si. Se supone que debías ser una chica, pero algo salió mal. Más bien todo viene saliendo mal desde hace unos siglos. La última elegida murió de forma horrible y perdimos el contacto con tu alma, hasta que hace unos diez años dimos contigo… y eras un chico. Aun no encontramos al culpable y…

-¿yo tenía que ser mujer?.-_ pregunté intentando que esas palabras entraran en mi cerebro. ¡Era algo tonto! Es como si yo fuera… ¡como si fuera un muñeco de Sasuke! como si no tuviera nada más que hacer que rendirme ante lo que él quiere. _

_Noté que empezaba a temblar, entrando de nuevo en ese estado de pánico que me alteraba los nervios y me ponía demasiado susceptible._

_-_Naruto, esto estaba programado así. Por eso es tanta la insistencia, pues esto solo se puede hacer contigo y…

-no…

-¡¿Qué le estás diciendo?!

_Mi respiración se cortó cuando oí la voz de Sasuke y sus brazos pasando por mis hombros, sosteniéndome contra él. Me tomó unos segundos tratar de zafarme de él. Era obvio que no iba a poder y menos con mis manos tan temblorosas._

_Me volví a sentir impotente, estúpido, en cierto modo, estaba siendo utilizado por algo que en realidad no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si no con mi alma. Mi persona, mi verdadero ser no tiene nada que ver aquí, ¡es por la estúpida alma que…! Solo por eso está su atención en mí…_

_-_tranquilízate, Naruto, por favor.- _me abrazó más fuerte y yo en un acto reflejo le enterré las uñas en los brazos para que me soltara.-_ quieto. Tsunade, lárgate.- _siseó y Tsunade desapareció de inmediato, mirándolo enojada._

_-_¡suéltame!.- _mi voz sonó sumamente débil, pero por todo lo que conozco ¡no iba a llorar! ¡No le iba a dar en el gusto al muy asqueroso!_

_-_sé que eres inteligente. Dime que no le creíste a Tsunade.

-¡déjame en paz!

-Naruto, mírame

_Me obligó a mirarlo y pude fijarme que tenía los ojos rojos; una forma de decir que estaba enojado: tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de querer asesinar a medio mundo. Sentí miedo, pero no tanto como la rabia que sentía en ese momento._

_-_lo que te ha dicho Tsunade…

-no tienes porque darme alguna clase de explicación a mi. Tú eres quien eres y puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.-_ eso sonó muy… extraño viniendo de mi_.- ya me hiciste hacer ese contrato y ya que tu me creaste puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana

-Naruto.-_ me tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, impidiendo que me moviera hacia algún lado (podía hacerlo, a menos que quisiera perder la cabeza).-_ cálmate. Relájate. Respira.

-¡suéltame!.- _exclamé dándole un puñetazo con todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Ni siquiera se movió_

-condenado mocoso humano. ¡Quédate quieto!

_Como una estatua…_

_-_yo no te creé.- _dijo en un tono suave, sus ojos volvieron a ser de profundo color negro. Me soltó la cara pero me tomó por los brazos… por si intentaba huir._

-pero Tsunade-san dijo…

-fabriqué un alma humana, es cierto. Estuvo pasando de cuerpo en cuerpo hasta que la perdimos, lo cual también es cierto. Pero tu no tienes nada que ver con eso; esa alma fue hecha desaparecer por mi hermano.

-no necesito…

-shhh. Tú naciste porque alguno de mis padres te creo de forma muy especial. Eres único y no eres el reemplazo de nadie si es lo que estás pensando

_Sonrió de medio lado y yo quise estamparle un puñetazo en su cara. ¿Cree que estoy molesto porque no soy único para él? Yo… yo solo estoy preocupado de mi individualidad._

_-_¿Dónde dejaste a mis amigos?.-_ vi que su sonrisa se amplió, satisfecho seguramente._

_-_en el super. Les dije que fuéramos por algo de comida preparada. Deben estas buscándome ahora, me desaparecí sin decirles.

-ya, pobres chicos. Ahora si que suéltame

-no te soltaré.- _abrí mis ojos como plato cuando reconocí esa sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, esa que no auguraba nada bueno para mi persona.-_ recuerda que quieras o no, me perteneces, eso es algo que no se puede rebatir

_Apenas me di cuenta como su mano se deslizaba con una lentitud pasmosa por mi brazo, bajaba de a poco como una serpiente hasta enroscarse en mi cintura. Mi primera y única reacción fue agachar la cabeza cerrando los ojos y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pues sabía que mi perdición sería mirarlo a los ojos y oír sus palabras._

_-_¿Qué sucede? Estás temblando de nuevo

_No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo. No lo oigo…._

_Sentí que su nariz rozaba muy cerca de mi cuello, su respiración me daba de lleno en la piel. ¡Argh! No lo siento. No lo siento…_

_-_tan obstinado…

-ahhh.- _gemí cuando me besó en el cuello y su otra mano me forzó a levantar la cabeza. Ante eso solo apreté más los ojos y me fui mentalmente a una clase de matemáticas para no prestarle atención._

_Todavía no empezaba una tabla de multiplicar cuando sentí su boca sobre la mía, haciendo presión. Inconscientemente mis brazos se le fueron hasta sus hombros y le besé como ni yo sabía que podía hacerlo; cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentado sobre la mesa con Sasuke casi comiéndome los labios._

_Era casi como estar en el cielo, o más bien, fundiéndome en el infierno porque me había entrado un calor espantoso y esa sensación a la que parece me estoy acostumbrando, esa en la que parece que mi cuerpo se deshace. Me aferré más al demonio y con algo de dificultad supe que estaba tocándome algún lugar de mi torso bajo la ropa, era complicado precisar donde pues toda mi piel estaba quemándome._

_-_no eres un humano común y corriente.-_ susurró separándose solo lo justo.- _si lo fueras no me tendrías aquí

_Una vez más se apoderó de mi boca y mi sangre hirvió exigiéndome más sensaciones, enredé mis piernas en las caderas de Sasuke y…_

_-_¡uy!

_El sonido del portazo me trajo a la realidad y me ayudó a alejarme de Sasuke… y estoy cien por ciento seguro que esa era la voz de Sai, apuesto lo que sea a que era él._

-quiero desaparecer.- _me bajé de la mesa, a la que no sé como me subí, y salí de la cocina en dirección a la sala. Sasuke no hizo ningún además de detenerme._

_En el salón estaba Gaara y Sai con unas bolsas apiladas sobre el sofá, ambos me miraban con una gran "lo siento" pintado en la cara. Me encogí de hombros y me arrané en el sillón más cercano._

_-_yo le dije que esperáramos aquí.- _se excusó Gaara, rascándose la oreja. Tiene ese tic cuando está nervioso_.- lo siento

-no importa, no interrumpieron nada

-¡por Cthulhu! Naruto, si no entramos ustedes lo hacen en la cocina.-_ le regale mi peor mirada a Sai.-_ lo siento, solo digo lo que vi. Pero me pregunto porque siempre tengo que encontrármelos a mitad de un beso

_Yo me pregunto lo mismo_

_-_Sai, cállate

-si, Sai hazle caso a tu novio

-pero es que, Naruto, tu te empeñas en decir que no tienes nada con Sasuke y cada vez que abro una puerta me los encuentro en pleno primer ataque

-es el destino

-sonaste como Neji.-_ Sai me tiró un cojín y yo enterré mi cara en él.- _¿estás molesto?

-solo estoy cansado.- _farfullé contra el cojín a la vez que mis mejillas enrojecían. Acababa de darle el verdadero peso a mis acciones: si Sai no hubiese entrado yo no hubiese detenido a Sasuke, sé que estábamos recién besándonos, pero de un paso al otro no había mucha diferencia, y lo más probable es que yo hubiese acabado aceptándolo y… y voy de mal en peor. Ni puedo dejar que algo como eso suceda, debería tener más autocontrol y firmeza en mis decisiones, porque o si no de aquí a fin de año me convierto en padre…_

-¡urghh!.-_ o mejor dicho: en madre. _

_-_¿te sientes bien? Parece que vas a vomitar

-deberías reposar

_Miré de reojo y mis dos amigos estaban en cuclillas frente a mí. Me entraron unas ganas tontas de abrazarlos y agradecer que estuvieran vivos, sanos y salvos. Asumí que me mirarían igual de raro que horas antes. Solo les sonreí._

_-_estábamos conversando con Gaara y pensamos que es mejor que nos…

-ustedes no se van, a menos que yo los corra.-_ y si la culpa de que ellos quieran irse la tiene Sasuke, él es el primero en salir volando de aquí._

_-_nosotros somos un estorbo aquí, tu y…

-Sai, te he dicho en todos los tonos que no pasa nada con ese jodido enfermo bastardo….- _me sonrojé hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo negarlo si me habían visto en pleno?_

-ya, pero…

-soy humano, después de todo

_Vi que Gaara negaba con la cabeza y me revolvió el pelo. Mi otro amigo se acercó hasta mi oído._

_-_supongo que no te gustaría saber que el jodido enfermo bastardo está parado detrás de ti y ha escuchado lo que has dicho

-tu cara se ha puesto verde

-oh, Gaara tiene razón. Es mejor que vayas a la cama. Gaara, llévalo, veré que puedo llevarte para que comas. Sasuke ¿puedes hacer algo por Naruto?

-dime

-deja de acosarlo, por lo menos hasta que se sienta bien del todo

_Con eso último, quise que la tierra me tragara._

_xXx_

_Ya eran las diez de la noche y estábamos todos metidos en mi cuarto. Yo estaba metido en la cama, junto con Sai, solo que este estaba sobre la colcha, muy tomadito de la mano con Gaara, que estaba en una silla cercana y Sasuke estaba al lado mío pero sentado en el suelo, solo apoyando un brazo en la cama, y en el su cabeza. Estábamos mirando una película de "terror" de esas que siguen el patrón "grupodeamigos-fiesta-asesino-sexo-sangre-fin", la televisión la trajeron desde la sala y no estaban pasando nada más interesante, ninguno le prestaba real atención a la película. Estoy seguro de que cada uno estaba en su mundillo aparte._

_Yo meditaba sobre lo que había dicho Tsunade-san y sobre lo que luego me dijo Sasuke. ¿Por qué Tsunade me diría algo como eso si era mentira? Tal vez ella no sabía que era falso, parece ser que es así, porque ella dijo que no sabían quien había acabado con el alma de la elegida, y Sasuke dijo que fue su hermano, pero en la mañana el dijo algo sobre mis recuerdos de alma… ¿eso quiere decir que mi alma ya ocupó un contenedor anteriormente? Mmm, ¿Quién pude haber sido en mi vida pasada? ¿Tendría que ver algo con María Antonieta? Sasuke insinuó algo así, a menos que yo este paranoico y vea insinuaciones donde no las hay._

_En todo caso, creo que es bueno saber que me creo uno de los padres de Sasuke a que me haya creado el mismo. Si vamos a eso, puedo apostar a que fui creado por Agua-san, pues parece que mi existencia ofende a Éter-san, por eso dudo que haya sido él. Y por vergonzoso que resulte, recuerdo que Sasuke me dijo que no era un humano común y corriente _porque _"si lo fueras no me tendrías aquí"¿Cómo demonios puedo tomarme esa frase? Es tan absurda y embarazosa._

_Miré la pantalla del televisor cuando el asesino comenzó a masacrar a los chicos de la película. Los efectos especiales eran tan malos que daban ganas de reír y los actores demasiado sobre actuados. Por un instante volví mi cabeza y supe que el demonio me estaba mirando fijamente. Giré rápidamente para no tener mayor contacto con él. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco por culpa de Sasuke o él me está manipulando el cerebro, pues no puedo evitar pensar en lo que se siente besarlo, eso de inmediato me lleva a preguntarme como será ir más lejos con el… ¡oh rayos! Donde tengo mi cabeza, ni siquiera puedo pensar._

_Quise darme de cabezazos contra algo. Sasuke estaba al lado mío y yo pesando esa clase de cosas. Pasaron como dos segundos y me di cuenta de que la mano del demonio se colaba por entre las colchas, así que parar su ataque la tomé con la mía._

-párale.-_ susurré para no llamar la atención de los chicos, que se veían concentrados en la película, o por lo menos Sai, Gaara parecía dormitar._

_-_¿Cuándo estás pensando esa clase de cosas? No lo creo

_Me sonrojé otra vez y me allegué más al lado de Sai y éste me miró interrogante. Su mirada se desvió hasta posarse en la mano de Sasuke que se ocultaba bajo la manta._

-¡ah!

_Tomó a Gaara del brazo y lo sacó de su letargo._

_-_¿Cómo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir? Mañana tenemos clases

-si, ya lo creo

_Mi amigo terminó de sacar a su novio a base de tirones y cerraron con un portazo de proporciones. Iba a mencionar algo respecto a su actitud cuando me fijé que el muy bastardo estaba subido en la cama sobre mí_

_-_ , ¿Qué haces?.-_ quise huir, pero como siempre, me fue imposible._

-besarte

-¡para!.- _probé algo que nunca había intentado, una nueva maniobra de huida: rodé por la cama y llegué al suelo. Valió la pena, pues me alejé de él.- _¿Por qué me sigues molestando de esta forma?

-porque desde que firmaste el contrato eres mi prometido, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Wird fortsetzen…

Aquí quedamos. Ah, siempre hay que leer antes de firmar, ese es la moraleja de este capítulo, recuérdenlo.

Ahora, reitero, este es el último capítulo que estaba escrito desde hace 5 años, así que empezaremos de nuevo, espero no cambiar mucho el estilo de escritura para que no se note tanto el cambio (llevo algo avanzado, pero no lo sé, ustedes me dirán) y si, estoy algo ansiosa al respecto. E igual, tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude con el alemán, porque mi ex novio era alemán, y el me ayudaba con eso... y como ha pasado tanto tiempo, mi novia no creo que pueda ayudarme con esto xD ahí veremos

Y como siempre, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, por favear y por supuesto, por emocionarse con esto. Gracias por los comentarios: HanamiyaDaniiMikoto (espero que te guste este capítulo también, y si, ese contrato cambiará todo 8D), natzumy08 (confabulaciones, confabulaciones everyway~ esa es la respuesta (?), es que Sasuke cambió de estrategia, por eso ahora está más cariñoso, haber si Naru cae xD ojalá te guste este capítulo), Paola S (por que como dije antes, confabulaciones~ No morirán c:… aún (?) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo), Izanami Kuro (espero que este también te guste, y cada vez nos vamos a ir poniendo más intensos –winkwink-) y hikari eternity (aquí esta eso que recordaste c: y ya el próximo capítulo iremos con material nuevo. Y el alma de Hinata es pura, y como algunos demonios y "ángeles" comen almas y emociones, entonces sería como… hum, un bocadillo bastante rico xD, espero que gustes del capi ;))

Y eso pues, mis amores, si todo sale bien, nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.


End file.
